El Secreto del Ultimo Black
by Shiras Kino
Summary: un extraño sueño. una chica nueva. una maldicion. CAP 18 UP!ehhh no les voy a contar nada! se acerca el final!
1. Nuevo en Hogwarts

pos mi primer fic aqui, esta vez prometo solemnemente q lo terminaré.

el titulo lo dice todo. espero q sea d su agrado y sin mas, aqui esta

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 1: Nuevo en Hogwarts

**Estaba en el Ministerio de magia, le decía algo a Dumbledore "mátame" o algo por el estilo, voltea a ver a Voldemort y ve un a sombra q susurra "Bellatrix". Pronto el escenario cambia y ve a Ron y Hermione muertos. Luego cambia nuevamente de escenario y ve Hogwarts y una voz le dice "La venganza no es la solución, el ultimo Black vive".**

**Harry despierta sudando, no era la primera vez que tenia ese sueño, todo el verano había estado en su cabeza desde la muerte de Sirius. Desde aquel día las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Había ciertas cosas q no hacia por proteger a sus amigos, como por ejemplo no responder las cartas, ni ir a la casa de Ron como se lo había prometido.**

**Era 1º de Septiembre, estaba todo listo para viajar**

Ya estas listo?** – pregunto una voz masculina toscamente**

Si** – respondió Harry**

**En todo el viaje nadie hablo. Al llegar a King's Cross no se despidieron ni se miraron ni nada. Harry entro y fue directamente al anden 9 ¾ y subió al tren q aparentemente acababa de llegar. Los chicos iban llegando, pero ninguno reparo en el.**

HARRY!** – escucho una voz familiar**

Que tal Hermione **– dijo sin ganas**

Pero q mal te ves Harry **– dijo la dama**

Gracias **– dijo sarcásticamente**

HARRY** – otra voz conocida –** pensamos q estabas muerto. No contestaste ninguna carta

Ya quisiera **– dijo dando un suspiro**

Que te paso?** – pregunto Hermione**

Nada, solo q no he dormido muy bien en los últimos días **– dijo sin importancia**

Harry eso no esta bien **– dijo Hermione llamándole la atención**

por q estas tan adelante Harry?** – dijo Ron interrumpiendo**

solo los estaba esperando

nos vamos al lugar de siempre?

vamos **– dijo Harry levantándose. Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el último vagón del tren. Al entrar vieron a una chica bailando, cuando los vio se detuvo inmediatamente.**

lo siento, creí q nadie entraría al ultimo vagón tan pronto **– dijo la chica algo roja. Iba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Era muy hermosa, de cabellos negros, piel blanca, casi pálida y hermosos ojos negros, no había suficientes palabras para describir su belleza solo q era como un ángel.**

no te había visto nunca, de q casa eres?** – dijo Hermione**

emm. Me tengo q ir** – dijo evadiendo la pregunta – **q la fuerza los acompañe jóvenes padawans **– salio rápidamente**

pada q? **– pregunto Ron**

no tengo idea **– dijo Hermione**

es de Star Wars **– dijo Harry –** una historia muggle **– dijo al ver la cara de Ron –** básicamente quiere decir aprendiz

ya veo

Hola chicos **– dijo una voz entrando.**

hola Gini **– contestaron**

Ron te llaman en el "área de prefectos", no aceptan q hayas rechazado ser prefecto y quieren q vayas a explicar** – dijo Gini**

bueno chicos, nos vemos** – dijo Ron saliendo**

Rechazó a ser prefecto?** – pregunto Hermione**

bueno ya sabes, luego de lo ocurrido el año pasado, decidió q lo mejor era retirarse **– dijo Gini sentándose frente a Hermione**

no se como no se me ocurrió** – murmuró Hermione**

por cierto Harry, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Estas bien?** – preguntó Gini**

muy bien **– dijo sin ánimos Harry**

animo, las cosas empeoraran si estas con ese animo **– dijo Gini sonriente**

"no pueden estar peor" lo q digas** – dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa**

ahhhhhh! **– Gini lanzó un gran grito al mismo tiempo q corría hacia Harry –** SERPIENTE!** – por allí también estaba la señora con el carrito de dulces y dio el mismo grito. Rápidamente un murmullo de serpiente en el último vagón corrió por el tren. Luego…**

AHH AMAZONE!** – se escucho en el pasillo la voz de una chica y casi de inmediato la misma chica q había salido entro.**

tu serpiente?** – dijo Hermione evidentemente molesta**

si **– dijo al mismo tiempo q se agachaba**

_como q tu serpiente_** – escucho Harry decir al reptil.**

Vamos Amazone, sabes a lo q me refiero** – dijo la chica arrodillada y sentada en sus talones. Herms y Gini no sabían por q lo decía pero Harry si**

_¿Cómo es posible q me hayas olvidado aquí?_** – dijo Amazone molesta**

te juro q no era mi intención olvidarme, pero todo fue tan rápido

_tan poco te importo?_

no digas eso eres muy importante para mi. No se q haría si te perdiera. Pero es que siempre tengo la cabeza en las nubes

_tu tienes la cabeza en la luna_

es verdad jijijj. Pero te compensare por esto. Tres meses de tus arañas favoritas

_tres meses? Mmm… de acuerdo. Pero solo por q somos amigas_

eso lo se** – estiro su mano y la serpiente se enrollo en ella –** eres muy bonita sabes?

_no seas aduladora_

lamento q Amazone los aya asustado **– dijo la chica sonriendo. La serpiente iba subiendo por su brazo.**

q especie es? **– pregunto Hermione ya mas tranquila**

es una Pitón Regius

no es demasiado grande?** – Dijo Herms mirándola –** debe tener como 2 ½ metros por lo menos, leí q llegan hasta 1.5 metros, maximo 2

si bueno, es por eso su nombre Amazone

_ejem_

Lady Nilia Amazone III, reina de las pitones. para ustedes plebeyos, Alteza** – dijo como repitiendo de mala gana –** contenta?** – le dijo a la serpiente**

_si. Graciasss_

nos tenemos q ir **– dijo la chica saliendo con una gran sonrisa.**

que extraña, viste como hablaba sola? **– dijo Gini**

engreida **- murmuro Hermione**

no hablaba sola **– dijo Harry tranquilamente**

quieres decir q … **- dijo Herms**

si hablaba con la serpiente

pero no dijo nada en parsel** – dijo Gini sorprendida**

Chicos vieron a la pitón?** – llego Ron**

Demasiado cerca **– murmuro Gini**

Así q dejaste de ser prefecto he Ron** – dijo Herms**

Si. Mamá casi se desmaya. Fred y George por poco hacen fiesta** – dijo Ron divertido. Los demás rieron, las risas se hacían lejanas. Harry quedo dormido.**

**Estaba en el Ministerio de magia, le decía algo a Dumbledore "mátame" , voltea a ver a Voldemort y ve un a sombra q susurra "Bellatrix". Pronto el escenario cambia y ve a Ron y Hermione muertos. Luego cambia nuevamente de escenario y ve Hogwarts y una voz le dice "La venganza no es la solución, el ultimo Black vive".**

¿Dónde? **-Despertó gritando**

q pasa Harry **– pregunto Ron**

nada, solo un sueño** – dijo Harry tratando de calmar a todos**

si es solo eso puedes contarnos **– dijo Herms**

pues me dice que no busque venganza y que el ultimo Black vive

Sirius?** – dijo Ron esperanzado**

no creo **– dijo Harry pensativo**

como sabes?** – pregunto Herms**

esa voz me lo dijo

no será Quien-tu-sabes q te esta engañando? **– Pregunto Ron**

no, la voz es de una anciana. Además que ganaría Voldemort si encuentro al ultimo Black

pues te pondría una trampa

la voz no me dijo donde estaba. Solo que debía buscarlo…** - dijo Harry pensativo**

**Y no le volvieron a escuchar decir una palabra el resto del viaje. Ese año, todos estaban inquietos por q al parecer nadie conocía a la chica de la serpiente y mas de uno estaba interesado en ella. Luego de la selección de los de primero, no retiraron el taburete con el sombrero.**

bienvenidos a Hogwarts **– dijo Dumbledore -** solo para recordarles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos y para informarles que este año, debido a ciertos problemas, no se realizaran los torneos de quidditch como todos los años. Además me temo que no podrán salir de sus casas pasadas las 7 p.m.. También para presentarles a su nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras la señorita Louise de le Rose.** (Una mujer de cabellos marrones, llegando a amarillo se levanto. No era alta, de hecho debía de medir 1.55, no más. Vestía una túnica de color verde oscuro)** y a una nueva alumna Moon Star, ella entrara a sexto. Viaja constantemente y no puede permanecer en un solo colegio.

**La chica de la serpiente se dirigió al taburete donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador y se lo coloco. ¡GRYFFINDORRRR!**

Como la chica serpiente esta en la casa de Gryffindor?** – se pregunto Herms al mismo tiempo q ella se sentaba cerca de ellos**

_tal vez por q tiene un corazón de león _**– escucho Harry decir a la serpiente**

De donde eres?** – pregunto Seamus a la chica**

Pues seria difícil decirlo **– dijo la chica pensativa –** acabo de regresar de Japón. Pero si es por donde nací, no lo recuerdo.

Y esa serpiente? **– pregunto Lavender**

Es un regalo de mi padre. Y es mi mejor amiga** – dijo con una gran sonrisa**

Y no te ha mordido?** – pregunto Neville**

No, estas serpientes no matan con veneno. Solo paraliza. Matan estrangulando. Y nunca me ha mordido ni intentado matarme. Tiene muy buen carácter.

No tienes miedo de que lo haga?** – pregunto Parvati**

No. He convivido con ella casi toda mi vida

_Aduladora. ¿Qué no me piensas presentar o que?_

Si jjijij **– rió la chica dejando confundidos a todos –** su nombre es Lady Nilia Amazone III. Pero si quieren referirse a ella deben llamarla alteza, es muy, muy orgullosa.

Osea que encima esa cosa tiene titulo de nobleza? **– dijo Herms escupiendo lo que desde el tren había tratado de decir**

_¿Cómo me llamó?_ **– dijo las serpiente muy molesta**

Herms no debiste decir eso** – murmuro Harry**

Esa cosa es mucho mas hermosa que tu.

Eso no surtirá efecto** – murmuro Lavender**

Por favor ¿por quien me tomas¿por una niña?

Si, eso eres no? Una niña

Para tu información yo NO soy una niña, soy una adolescente hecha y derecha

Puede ser, pero de derecha no tienes nada. Mírate nomás, toda cabizbaja. Que has hecho y de que te arrepientes?

Eso fue lo que creo que fue **– murmuro Harry a Ron**

Si

Para tu información no es algo que necesites saber

Entonces si hay algo** – dijo lo suficientemente claro aunque con falta de volumen**

_Esta niñita es más que insolente_ **– dijo Amazone que estaba envolviendo a Hermione**

Amazone déjala, no merece la pena** – dijo cansada. Recién allí se dieron cuenta que la serpiente estaba lista para empezar a "abrazar" a Herms**

Intentaste matarme!** – grito Herms cuando se recupero del susto**

Tú insultaste a Amazone y yo la defendí. Eso no impide que ella actúe. Agradece que sigues viva. Y pídele disculpas, las serpientes son muy rencorosas y mas si tratas con alguien de la noblezas

Disculparme?

_quieres que le de mi perdón?_

Por supuesto que si no lo haces corres peligro si yo no estoy y francamente no te quiero cerca

Sucia, vil, serpiente rastrera -**murmuraba Hermione**

Discúlpate por eso. No tolerare que insultes a una serpiente más

_déjame darle un abrazo, por que en este momento la quiero… La quiero matar._

Ya cálmense ustedes dos **– dijo la profesora McGonagall**

Profesora, ella debe disculparse, debe guardarse sus comentarios.

Tiene razón señorita Moon. Granger le debe una disculpa a la señorita y a su mascota

_plebeyos…_** – murmuro la serpiente**

Pero profesora…

No hay peros

Lo lamento** – dijo Hermione con todas sus fuerzas**

_no te perdono. Pero por Moon no te matare_

Esta bien. No entiendo por que tu adverción por las serpientes. Y pues yo soy una amante de ellas y no me controle cuando le hablaste así

La casa de Slytherin tiene como emblema la serpiente. Todos los que pertenecen a esa casa son…**-se aclara la garganta-** disculpa. En resumen ellos son las peores personas con las que te puedes relacionar.

Ya veo. Pero no todas las serpientes son malas. De hecho son unos de los animales más confiables y leales.

Los chicos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes

De verdad te gustan las serpientes?** – preguntó Ron**

Y todos los demás animales!** – dijo en una risita, como si fuera pequeña**

Y las arañas?** – pregunto Harry**

Si me gustan, pero las que tengo son alimento de Amazone

Ti-ti-tienes a-a-raña-ñas a-a-quí?

no aquí, están en un frasco en mi baúl. Pero están escondidas por que son especiales, son las arañas más grandes, patonas y peludas que puedas imaginar. Sin contar a la acromantula por supuesto. De las que adora Amazone

**Ron dio un gemido lastimero y Harry empezó a reír**

¿Qué pasa?** – dijo Moon**

Ron le tiene fobia a las arañas** – dijo Harry tratando de contener la risa**

Oh, pero las arañas son muy pacificas, mientras no te metas con su presa ni en su territorio **– dijo Moon –** quieren ver?

No gracias** – dijo Ron rápidamente**

Eso significa un si para mí. Ven **– tomo de la mano a Ron y lo jalo hacia un lado. Cerca de la pared podía verse a una araña pequeña caminando**

Puedo pedirte un favor?** – dijo Moon a la araña**

_¿Qué clase da favor?_

Puedes caminar por la mano de mi amigo? Te tiene miedo

_eso es ridículo!_

Lo haces?

_de acuerdo_ **– dijo la araña subiendo por la mano de Moon**

Dame tu mano Ron **– dijo Moon con autoridad**

Que vas a hacer?** – dijo hecho un manojo de nervios**

Vamos Ron. ¿Quieres probar Harry?

Esta bien **– dijo Harry algo desconfiado pero estirando su mano de todos modos. La araña comenzó a caminar en círculos por su mano y luego fue subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro para luego bajar a su mano –** hace cosquillas

Lo vez no hace nada **– dijo en el tono en que se diría 1+12**

_es un estúpido. Miedo a una araña?_** – dijo la serpiente molesta**

_es raro. Lo se, no les hacemos nada -_ **respondio la araña**

No, y que quede bien en claro NO voy a tocar a esa cosa

Discúlpate con ella **– dijo evidentemente molesta**

Yo…- **esa parte de Moon si q daba miedo**

Discúlpate** – dijo insistente.**

Lo lamento arañita** – dijo Ron por lo bajo**

_wow que carácter_** – dijo la araña**

_así es ella_** – murmuro la serpiente**

No te preocupes te voy a quitar el miedo a las arañas o me cambio el nombre a Margareta **– se estremece**

**Riendo por el comentario de Moon los chicos llegan hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y entran a la sala común**

Harry! Ron! Donde se metieron **– grito Hermione**

Pues simplemente nos fuimos de cacería** – dijo Moon. Ella y Harry rieron**

Después de lo que me hizo? **– pregunto Hermione**

Un momento, pisa freno **– dijo Moon –** YO no te hice nada. Y quien empezó fuiste tú

Ella tiene razón **– dijo Ron**

La defienden **– dijo Herms que corrí llorando a los cuartos**

¿Qué mosca le pico? **– pregunto Harry. Los dos amigos hicieron señas dando a entender que no sabían ni pio.**


	2. Una tarde de Té y Vociferadores Alegres

muchas gracias por el review, espero q como tu otros los disfruten.

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 2: Una tarde de Té y Vociferadores alegres

**Harry y Ron seguían rabiando por el nuevo horario, no les gustaba nadita, nadita (como diría mi sobrinita) casi todas las clases eran perfectas, a excepción por ese día.**

¿Por qué viernes tiene que ser tan horrible? **– se quejo Ron... Otra vez**

Nada es perfecto en la vida **– dijo Moon. Que no entendía bien por que la actitud de sus amigos**

Hoy tenemos casi todas las clases con los Slytherin** – Harry con tristeza**

Todas** – corrigió Hermione con pesadez**

Hoy nos toca doble de porciones **– dijo Ron**

A mi me gusta porciones **– dijo Moon**

A ti te gustan todas las materias **– dijo Harry**

No es cierto!** – dijo Moon ofendida**

_si lo es_ **– dijo la serpiente**

Si lo es **– dijeron los tres chicos cansadamente**

**Esos cuatro primeros días de clases Hermione había congeniado muy bien con Moon, pese a su discusión inicial, las dos se llevaban muy bien en especial con eso del PEDDO, y las clases, ambas se empeñaban por hacer que Harry y Ron las hicieran a tiempo.**

Correo!** – grito Moon al ver detrás de toda la bandada, una lechuza negra escoltada por tres marrones**

_quítenos esto por favor_** – dijeron las tres lechuzas marrones muy asustadas.**

Tranquilas, ahora se los quito **– dijo Moon retirando unos sobres rojos de las aves y guardándolas en un sobre azul mas grande**

Esos no eran vociferadores?** – preguntó Ron**

Si lo son **– dijo Moon feliz. Dijo un silbido y una enorme águila real llego volando, la serpiente se acomodo en la mesa y la lechuza negra estiro las alas**

_hasta que te dignas a llamarme_** – dijo el águila molesta**

Ya no te molestes Black, me acaban de llegar las cartas de los muchachos y quiero que las oigas también

Esa es tu águila? **– preguntó Ron**

Es solo una amiga, ella es la capitana de la fuerza de resistencia aérea, su nombre es Black. Capitán para los demás

Es muy bonita **– dijo Harry**

_Gracias _**– dijo el águila**

_ya no te pongas coqueta_ **– dijo la serpiente ambas rieron**

_no vas a leer tus cartas?_** – pregunto el ave negra**

Lo olvidaba. Veamos…** - saco una carta al azar. Y la abrió**

ERES UNA TONTA¿LO SABIAS? CASI MATAS A MI HERMANO DEL SUSTO, YUE SE PUSO HA DECIR QUE EL FIN DEL MUNDO ES AHORA Y KERO SE PUSO PARANOICO. SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE A ESA LECHUZA LA QUIERO BIEN BIEN LEJOS. ESO NO ES GRACIOSO, NO SE POR QUE RAYOS LO HACES. ME LAS VAS A PAGAR LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS **– Grito la carta en un lenguaje que la mayoría de estudiantes no comprendió, y auque la chica que lo grito se notaba enfurecida, Moon reía a mas no poder**

_la siguiente, la siguiente_ **– coreaban el trío de animales. Moon saco otra de sus cartas y la abrió cuidadosamente**

¡IMBECIL! NO SABES LA DE PROBLEMAS QUE TUVE CON MI MADRE POR TU MALDITA CULPA Y ESA ESTUPIDA LECHUZA, QUE DICHO SEA DE PASO CULPA NO TIENE, PERO NO VIENE AL CASO. MI MADRE SE PUSO HISTERICA POR QUE LA ABUELA PENSO QUE LE LLEGO LA HORA CUANDO VIO A SETH, TU SABES LO QUE PASO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESA LECHUZA VINO Y AUN ASI LA ENVIAS! Y NO DIGAS QUE ES LA UNICA LECHUZA QUE TIENES POR QUE SABES QUE BLACK LO PUEDE HACER PERFECTAMENTE/**cambio la voz del chico por otra mas fina, obviamente una chica**/ERES UNA IDIOTA CON "I" MAYUSCULA MI TIA CASI CUELGA A SHAORAN POR TU CULPA** – Moon seguía riendo a carcajadas y la mayoría del salón estaba en silencio muertos de miedo, no entendieron lo que decía la carta pero sin duda ese chico tenia carácter**

_una mas, una mas_** – coreaban los animales Moon saco la ultima carta y la abrió**

HOLASSS! EL VOCIFERADOR ES POR QUE SE QUELOS CHICOSTAMBIEN TE ENVIARON UNO Y NO QUISE HECHARLO TODO A PERDER. ADIVINARE… TE HAN DICHO IDIOTA, IMBECIL Y… ¿TONTA? SEGURO, LA PEQUEÑA SAKURA ES MUY INOCENTE PARA DECIR ALGO MAS GRAVE. TE CUENTO QUE CUANDO LLEGO LA CARTA ESTABA EN LONDRES CENANDO CON MAMA Y GEMINIS. MAMA SE DESMAYO EN CUANTO VIO A LA LECHUZA EN LA VENTANA, APUESTO QUE LA MAMA DE SHAORAN TAMBIEN JAJAJAJA CUANTO HUBIERA DADO POR VERLO. LASTIMA QUE GEMINIS NO TIENE NUESTRO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR, PERO TU ERES LA UNICA A LA QUE SE LE OCURRE TENER DE MASCOTA A SETH LA LECHUZA QUE PRESAGIA LA MUERTE, NI YO! LA PASE MUY BIEN. POR CIERTO LO OLVIDABA FELICITACIONES POR ENTRAR A HOGWARTS APUESTO A QUE NADIE TE LO HA DICHO. SUERTEE!** – Todo eso se escucho en un perfecto ingles, es decir, todos en la sala lo entendieron en especial la parte de "Seth la lechuza que presagia la muerte"**

Oye Moon tu lechuza…?

Nooo, por supuesto que no, la conozco desde hace casi tres años…

_cinco _**– corrigió la lechuza**

Como sea, la cosa es que durante ese tiempo nada me ha pasado, ni a mi padre. Es algo que trato de demostrar. La superstición esta en la cabeza

Yo creo lo mismo **– dijo Herms –** cada quien hace su propio destino

_lo mismo pasa con el grim_ **– dijo Black**

_es muy amigable, divertido hablar con el_ **– dijo la serpiente**

_lástima que ni se le quieren acercar. Que estupidez_ **– dijo Seth**

_Cierto, todos queremos al grim_** – dijo casi inconcientemente Moon**

¿Qué dijiste? **– pregunto Harry**

Nada, solo que nos tenemos q ir**– dijocogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente. Los cuatro amigos rieron y caminaron rumbo a las mazmorras.**

Oye Moon si te gustan las serpientes yo soy una **– dijo Malfoy**

Mira chico dragón **/risas/** tu no tienes derecho de llamarte serpiente, uno por que insultas a tan bella criatura/**risas/** y segundo por que una serpiente no es tan inmunda como tu**/risas/**

_bien dicho Moon_** – dijo la serpiente – **_esa COSA no tiene derecho a nombrarse serpiente_

De hecho creo que ningún animal existente sobre la tierra es tan bajo **– dijo Moon.**

Mira, Star **– dijo Malfoy evidentemente enojado –** león haragán…

Chico dragón, voy atrasada para mis clases, así que si te haces a un lado no saldrás lastimado **– dijo Moon intentando pasar. Draco la agarró, digamos que de no un buen lugar, y justo pasaba Snape cuando se escucho el grito de la chica.**

Señor Malfoy, ejem, deje a la señorita Star, en este momento **– dijo Snape –** entren todos de una buena vez a clases o cinco puntos menos para todos

**Sin repetirlo dos veces todos entraron a la clase**

Hoy seguiremos con la porción de la clase pasada **– dijo Snape –** ya reposo los días necesarios, así que continuemos, en grupos de dos, a los calderos

**Esta de más decir, que nuestros amigos se agruparon de la siguiente forma, Moon y Harry, Ron y Hermione. Las cosas pudieron ser peores, a mitad de clase, Neville, que estaba junto a Dean Thomas, hizo explotar el caldero cuando colocó un ingrediente a destiempo, luego lo normal, Snape grito, bajo puntos, y lo normal que ocurría en una clase de porciones. Gracias a Moon, Harry logro hacer un buen trabajo, casi tan perfecto como el de Hermione**

Ahora que?** – pregunto Harry**

Adivinación** – dijo Ron**

Por que esa cara Ron **– dijo Moon**

Es que adivinación es el curso mas odiado **– dijo Hermione**

Pues yo practicaba adivinación cuando viajaba, de hecho mi padre me pedía que le viera el futuro constantemente

_la mayoría de tus predicciones se cump_lían** – dijo la serpiente**

La profesora que enseña adivinación ha hecho solo dos predicciones en toda su vida** – dijo Harry**

Es un fraude **– dijo Hermione perdiéndose en otro pasillo**

Pues entonces me gustaría enfrentarla, es divertido ver como se cumple lo que dices **– dijo Moon con una sonrisa. Caminando por el pasillo que daba hacia la torre**

Bien venidos **– dijo la profesora –** este semestre recordaremos todo lo estudiado hasta ahora. Quien me dice con que empezamos?

Con la lectura del té **– dijo Lavender**

Bien, todos agrúpense por parejas y comiencen **– para mala suerte de Ron, Harry y Moon hicieron pareja. Y tuvo que hacer pareja con una estúpida chica de slytherin.**

Terminemos con esto **– dijo Harry tomando de un tiro su té**

Asi no funciona **– dijo Moon, sirviendo té en una nueva taza –** relájate, toma el te tranquilo, que te parece si conversamos?

Conversar?- **dio un sorbo (s)**– sobre que? **- s**

No lo se **– s –** que tal sobre la dura y cruel infancia que tuve **- s**

No creo que haya sido tan mala **– s – **la mía seria peor** – s**

Mis padres me abandonaron en el bosque **– s**

Mis padre murieron** – s**

Por lo menos ellos te querían** – s**

Tuve que vivir en la casa de mis tíos **– s–** que odian la magia **– s**

Yo tuve que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir **– s**

Por lo menos tu sabias tu condición de maga **– s –** yo me entere justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts** – s –** ahora que lo recuerdo, fue una escena divertida **– s**

Te equivocas, yo no tenia conocimiento de nada **– s – **una hechicera de las montañas me encontró cuando tenia 12, creo **– s –** Según ella era una pequeña bestia **– s – **me enseño todo lo que se

Y tu padre?** – s**

El me encontró en ese bosque, mas bien yo lo encontré a el, estaba mal herido y lo curamos. El me adopto y fin del cuento **– s**

Mis familiares siempre me trataron como el bicho raro **– s – **aun lo hacen. Pero mi condición de mago me ha traído beneficios en ese aspecto** – s**

Que te parece, termine mi taza

Yo también

¿terminaron de hacer vida social?** – preguntó la maestra**

Madame Trelawney, debería saber que el té se toma con tranquilidad, sino la lectura es errónea **– dijo tranquilamente Moon –** solo procurábamos estar tranquilos y no aburrirnos.

Lo sabia, pero me pareció que se tomaron mucho tiempo **– dijo la profesora nerviosamente**

Harry, me das tu taza ya lista?** – dijo Moon. Casi al instante recibió la taza de Harry**

Y bien, que puede decir de ella?** – pregunto la profesora**

Pues, tienes un enemigo que al parecer te quiere ayudar y también te quieres matar? No le entiendo. Y mas por que tu enemigo no es humano. Has dañado a algún animal Harry?

Veamos…- **dijo la profesora arrebatándole la taza de las manos a Moon –** dice que tu enemigo atacara mas pronto de lo que esperas, y que morirás en noche de luna nueva

_que farsante_ **– dijo la serpiente, deslizándose entre los pies de la maestra**

Ahhh, que hace ese animal aquí** - grito**

Oh, es mia, debe haberme seguido **– dijo Moon a modo de disculpa**

Que no sabia que estaba aquí?** – pregunto Ron**

Si, lo sabia, solo que estaba concentrada en la taza del joven Potter

_espera que le crean eso? -_ **comento la serpiente**

Creo que si **– murmuro por lo bajo Moon. Así se paso la profesora toda la clase, a Moon le toco una muerte dolorosa (la atacaría un dragón).**

Pero no entiendo por que dice eso. Los dragones son muy pacíficos si se sabe tratar con ellos** – dijo bajando al gran salón**

Se nota que no has tratado con uno** – murmuro Harry por lo bajo**

Ahh me muero de hambre!** – dijo Moon**

siempre dices lo mismo

Que nos toca ahora?** – dijo Ron**

Defensa contra las artes oscuras!** – dijo Moon con mas alegría de la usual (que ya de por si es mucha)**

Moon me he quedado pensando en lo que dijiste. Un enemigo que no es humano?

No le des mas vuelta, la adivinación no es nada seguro, el destino lo forja uno mismo, puede ser que tu destino diga que te mueres hoy, pero eso no es seguro** – Dijo Moon tranquilamente acariciando a Amazone**

Es que tengo una extraña sensación que no había tenido desde hace años, como que el peligro esta cerca** – dijo Harry casi en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para Ron y Hermione que estaban a su lado.**

Harry?

Que pasa Moon

¿Por qué los contornos de tu cicatriz esta rojo?** – dijo Moon interesadísima**

¿Qué? Yo no me había dado cuenta** – dijo Harry tratando de ocultarlo**

Lo acabo de ver, cuando te agachaste…

Esta bien Moon** – dijo Harry rápidamente y salio corriendo**

¿estará bien?

Por que lo preguntas?

Parece que tenia fiebre

Como?** – gritaron los dos chicos**

Bueno, yo le quise sugerir que descansara pero…** - losdos chicos salieron a velocidad luz -**… salio corriendo

_no piensas hacer nada?_

Mi queridísima Amazone, estará bien.** – dijo levantándose y saliendo**

Moon ayúdanos **– dijo Hermione**

¿Qué pasa?

Harry se ha desmayado

_dije que vieras por el_

Donde esta?

Sígueme **– corrieron un largo rato y encontraron a Ron, que estaba al lado de un Harry con mucha fiebre**

No podemos llevarlo con la señora Pomfrey **– dijo Ron**

¿Por qué?

**Ron trato de calmarlo y escucho no, aun no, lo veo**

"A quien vera?" de todos modos tenemos que llevarlo, Mobilicorpus! - **exclamo Moon**

Esperaba que nos ayudaras a bajarle la fiebre.

No puedo

Pero…

Si lo dejamos así puede convucionar, tiene la fiebre altísima **– se fue y Harry (inconciente) tras ella**

_es extraño, su marca se torna negra_

Es curioso, muy curioso **– murmuraba Moon. Lo hizo todo el camino a la enfermería**

Madame Pomfrey, le traigo a un paciente **– dijo Moon seriamente**

Potter, que paso ahora?

No lo se, solo se desmayo terminando la comida

Sus amigos?

No lo quería traer aquí, no se porque. Si me disculpa. Mis clases están por empezar

Descuida, no te preocupes por el, esta en buenas manos

Lo se** – salio de la enfermería**

Te dijimos que no lo hicieras!** – dijo Hermione muy enojada**

Quieres que muera? No. Entonces déjalo con alguien que sabe de enfermedades **– dijo Moon secamente y con algo de preocupación**

¿estará bien?** – preguntó Ron**

Eso creo **– dijo Moon**

Vámonos que llegaremos tarde **– dijo Hermione**

La clase acaba de empezar **– dijo Moon aterrada,echándose a correr. Seguida por sus dos amigos**


	3. Elfos y Medio Elfos

Kirsche, Alfesibea. Gracias por lleer mi fic. espero que les agrade el cap.

ahora si, disfruten de...

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 3: Elfos y Medio Elfos

Llegan tarde **– dijo la profesora**

Lo lamentamos profesora, acabamos de regresar de la enfermería **– dijo Moon que estaba como si nada, a pesar de haber corrido desde la enfermería hasta allí (a Ron y Hermione les faltaba el aire)**

Eso lo consultare, si mienten serán veinte puntos menos por cada uno. Pasen. Como decía a sus compañeros, en mi clase no utilizaremos varita. Es tonto depender de un objeto cuando ustedes pueden hacerlo. Observen **– soplo la vela del candelabro que había en su mesa y ese se encendió.**

Pero profesora, la magia libre no seria caótica? **– pregunto Hermione**

Si se sabe tratar no **– dijo la profesora – **hablando de eso, quien me dice por que de crearon las varitas? **– Hems levanto la mano**

Para controla la magia de un hechicero

Su respuesta esta a medias, alguien más?** – una mano, casi al final de la clase se levanto**

Para sellar la magia a un nivel controlable **– dijo Moon**

Exacto

Cuantos tipos de magia existen? Tú** – señalo a Ron**

Negra y Banca

Falta una. Alguien?

Magia astral** – dijo Moon**

Bien. En esta clase aprenderemos como defendernos, más no a atacar. Alguien sabe por que?

Por que al atacar invocaríamos magia negra **– dijo Moon una vez mas**

Bien. Ustedes en este momento son incapaces de hacer tal tipo de magia, por dos cosas. La primera, es que al estar utilizando varita su magia va siendo sellada y no tienen pleno control sobre ella, segundo que en su condición física actual no podrían soportar la carga de un hechizo así. Por eso, a partir de hoy entrenaran cuerpo y mente

Para terminar. Quienes poseen magia? Tú **– señalo a Malfoy**

Pues los magos **– dijo torpemente**

Si es así por que hay Skibs e hijos de muggles con poderes mágicos?

Este…

Alguien?

Todos poseen poderes mágicos, inclusive los muggles **– dijo Moon**

Bien otra vez. Quiero que se convenzan de algo, todos los seres poseen magia, ya sea muy poca. Me parece tonto la forma tan despectiva que tienen con los seres de poca magia, muggles, que forma de tratar a un humano. Y pensar que los magos y humanos se llevaron bien alguna vez

Nos llevábamos bien?** – pregunto Malfoy con algo de incredulidad**

Si, pero estaría entrando en historia. Esto no se los puede decir su profesor por que también es mago, yo soy mitad elfo por eso les contaré

Mitad elfo?** – pregunto Lavender**

Si, pero no de los elfos domésticos que todos conocen. Sino de los elfos del bosque. Ellos borraron la mente a todos los magos y humanos que quedaron después de la guerra por el anillo único

Puede contarnos la historia completa profesora? **– pregunto Seamos**

Lo haré, tomen apuntes sobre esto y pase lo que pase no se muevan de sus asientos **– dijo seria la profesora sentándose en una silla de modo que todos la vieran –** comienza hace muchísimos años, con la aparición de un Valar llamado… Melkor **– en ese momento se abrió una herida en los brazos de la profesora como si le hubieran golpeado con un látigo –** el sintió celos terribles hacia su hermano Manwë, la guerra entre Melkor **– las heridas se hicieron mas evidentes y aparecieron mas – **y los demás Valar duro muchos años, durante ese tiempo aparecieron los elfos, los hombres, enanos y demás criaturas, pero aun no los magos. Melkor también peleo contra hombres y elfos, al final ganaron los hombres, pero Sauron, sirviente de Melkor** – parecía que su piel hubiera sido tocada por un metal caliente –** surgió mucho más poderoso que su amo y fue tanto su poder que se le llamaba El Enemigo o El Señor Oscuro, por que nadie, puede decir su nombre sin sufrir un severo castigo. En un principio, nadie sospechaba del señor oscuro, aprendió el arte de la forja y creo muchos anillos. Tres para los elfos, siete para los enanos y nueve para los hombres, pero además creo un anillo para el, que controlaba a los demás anillos de poder. Finalmente derrotaron a Sauron pero el anillo se perdió durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo encontraron se decidió que iba a ser destruido pero antes de arrojarlo a su destino, el anillo se apodero completamente de su portador y para destruirlo le cortaron un dedo

Y los magos?** – pregunto Malfloy**

Ellos aparecieron poco después de la destrucción de Sauron, ayudaron con la destrucción del anillo. Solo hubieron dos importantes. Saruman, que al final se paso al lado oscuro y Gandalf, el acompaño a la tropa y si no fuera por el todo estaría perdido

Profesora que son los Valar?** – pregunto Neville**

Son como los primeros seres mágicos. Tenían un enorme poder, todos tenían el mismo poder pero Manwë fue elegido para ser la cabeza, eso disgusto a Melkor, por eso se volvió malo **– las heridas de la profesora se iban curando poco a poco mientras hablaba**

Profesora como eran los elfos del bosque?** – pregunto Parvati**

Ellos eran las criaturas mas hermosas que te puedas imaginar **– dijo la profesora con un brillo en los ojos –** altos, cabellos oscuros, igual que los ojos, piel muy blanca, con mucho poder y amantes de la naturaleza. En estos momentos yo no estoy disponible para seguir dando las clases, vengan mañana y continuaremos, no olviden que no deben traer su varita.

**Todos salieron de la clase tranquilamente. La profesora también salio con paso lento rumbo a la enfermería**

* * *

Ya no me regañen, fue lo mejor que pude hacer por él **– dijo por enésima vez Moon**

Pero te dijimos que no lo hicieras** – dijo Hermione**

A quien ve?** – dijo Moon sin más rodeos**

A nadie importante

Lo suficiente para decir que no lo molesten

Te decimos que no es nadie

Esa historia cuéntesela a alguien más saben que no me molesten, voy a ver como sigue **– y diciendo eso salio de la sala común**

* * *

Señor ya esta todo listo **– dijo un hombre bajito**

Muy bien. Todo debe estar listo para cuando ella llegue **– dijo una voz fría –** hoy en la noche.

Pero señor, creí que llegaría en noviembre

Escuchó cierto rumor que no le agrado mucho

Se entero de la muerte de Black?

Precisamente y viene para arreglar cuentas

Señor sabe que fue Bellatrix?

No lo se

Señor ella aun es una niña ¿cree que podrá contra ella?

Te diré que ella es casi tan poderosa como yo mismo. No le digas nada a nadie o ya veras.

Si señor ¿pero como puede ser?

Ella es mitad elfo. Criada por ellos. Su magia esta desarrollada completamente

No se pondrá en contra nuestra? Es muy peligrosa si ese es el caso

No lo creo. Ella se unió a mi por voluntad propia

Creo señor que lo mejor seria vigilarla y si nos llega a traicionar?

No lo hará. Tal vez ya no me ayude. Pero no se interpondrá en mis planes

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ella misma me lo dijo

Como!

Me dijo que si llegaba el momento en que no quisiera luchar más, no se interpondría en mi camino.

Pero y sus seguidores?

Ellos no harán nada sin que ella les diga. Por alguna razón su lealtad a ella es mucho mayor de la que ustedes tienen por mi

No diga eso mi señor

Lo digo por que es verdad. Mi lady tiene aliados muy poderosos que solo están de su parte incondicionalmente. Yo mismo he visto de que son capaces

Si se desatara una lucha entre ellos y nosotros?

Terminaríamos hechos nada. Y eso que solo pelean algunos y de esos están los que no participan hasta que sea estrictamente necesario

Si es así cuantos cree que pelearían?

Pues solo cinco. Creo

Cinco? Contra todos nosotros?

Para que veas que no es bueno meterse con ella. Me gustaría que nunca llegara el día que se quiera retirar. Las cosas empezarían a ser mas difíciles

Señor, si mi lady es tan poderosa ¿Por qué se unió a usted?

Eso no te incumbe. Ve, avisa a todos que deben estar presentes antes de media noche

Señor, como llegara sin ser descubierta

Ella tiene formas

Por cierto señor me han avisado que ha llegado alguien nuevo a Howgarts y que no han puesto nada que cuide a Potter

No haremos nada por ahora. Mi lady me aviso mucho antes que estaría vigilando Howgart, según ella, es capaz de entrar sin ser notada

Y el mapa?

Como ya te dije tiene sus métodos. Estoy impaciente por que llegue

Señor si le escuchan decir eso…

No lo entiendes su poder unido al mío nos hace invencibles, intocables.

Lo entiendo perfectamente pero esa es la cuestión y si descubren que usted tiene una aliada?

No lo harán colagusano. Mi lady esta familiarizada tanto con el mundo muggle como el mágico. Conoce muchos secretos que ni el viejo ese puede imaginar. así como esconde muchas cosas que yo mismo desconozco

Señor lo dejo solo

Esperaba que lo dijeras desde hace mucho

No se preocupe que todo estará listo para hoy en la noche


	4. Sangre de Elfo, Espiritu de Amigo

gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic

Gandalf Cumbledore: bn este fic tiene mezcla de todo, pronto entraran más personajes, tal ves no te suenen tan familiares... pero de todos modos tiene una gran relacion con el Señor de los Anillos, me encantóy me inspiré en algunas cosas de alli.  
MabruBlack: si bien, alguna vez siempre se empieza con el pie izquierdo, pero luego todo mejora. No crees?

ahora si, tomen su galletita virtual y sigan con...  


**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 4: Sangre de Elfo, Espiritu de Amigo

Rápido llamen a Dumbledore **– grito la profesora De la Rose.**

Que sucede? **– Pregunto Moon que acababa de llegar a la enfermería**

Potter esta atrapado en la mente de alguien más. Lo están obligando a quedarse **– dijo la señora Pomfrey**

Yo lo llamaré.

La clave es caramelo de moco** – dijo la profesora antes de ver como su alumna desaparecía por el pasillo**

Señor director, venga por favor **– dijo Moon entrando al despacho de Dumbledore intempestivamente**

Que manera de entrar es esa?

La correcta en momentos de emergencia. Potter esta grave en la enfermería. Llaman por usted

_Harry? Que le paso al pequeño_ **– dijo el ave fénix**

_simplemente se metió en territorio oscuro_ **– dijo la serpiente**

_ese chico tiene esa mala costumbre_

Harry? Que paso?

No lo se señor. Pero creo que lo mejor será que lleve a su ave

**En menos que puedes decir "que rayos paso?" el viejito estaba fuera y en la enfermería**

Señor director estamos en una situación crítica. A Potter lo han atrapado. Esta en algún lugar de la mente de alguien **– dijo la profesora levantando una ceja**

Lord Voldemort **– dijo secamente**

Entonces por eso no quiso venir cuando lo llamamos **– dijo Moon**

Como dices?

Hermione y Ron me llamaron por que se desmayo, cuando intente llamarlo no me dejaron. así que lo traje aquí. No quería regresar. Veía algo **– dijo Moon**

Tu sabias de todo esto?** – dijo la señora Pomfrey**

Estudie con una bruja en las montañas todo tipo de males. No se mucho sobre lo que pasa, pero me lo imagino

Que hacemos para que salga de ese estado?** – dijo Dumbledore**

Algo, y pronto. Está por dar el último suspiro. No recuerdo **– dijo la profesora tratando de recordar y casi llorando. Harry tenia la cicatriz completamente negra y compensaba a ponerse pálido y la fiebre seguía subiendo**

Hay que llamarlo **– dijo Moon – **que vengan sus mejores amigos mientras yo preparo todo** – salio las señora Pomfrey en busca de ayuda**

Sabes como hacerlo?** – dijo la profesora recuperándose**

Mi maestra era mitad elfo como usted. Ella me enseño todo lo que se **– dijo Moon –** necesito algo muy filudo

Toma **– Louise le dio una navaja**

¿Por qué demoran?** – dijo Moon impaciente**

Ya llegamos** – dijo Hermione. Le faltaba la respiración**

Que sucede** – pregunto Ron**

Oh, mano bendita y humilde de Dios, vida y respiración de la Tierra Madre, ven ante mí y muestra tu gran compasión y permítanos... la recuperación! **– recito la profesora echando el hechizo sobre los recién llegados**

Que…?

No pregunten** – ordenó Moon tomando las manos de ellos –** lo que hago es para salvar a Harry **– corto la palma de las manos derecha e izquierda respectivamente e hizo lo mismo con Harry –** tómenle la mano y llámenlo

¿Cómo? –** pregunto Hermione**

Llámalo, como si estuviera lejos. Dile Harry regresa, lo que salga de tu corazón **– dijo la profesora. Los chicos comenzaron ha decir varias cosas. Tratando de que su amigo regresara pero nada ocurría**

Yo no puedo **– salio de la boca del joven inconciente. Aunque la fiebre empezaba a bajar.**

Profesora **– dijo Moon al ver que no resultaba**

Si?

Puede cortarse la mano y hacer que caigan tres gotas justo en su frente?** – Pregunto Moon**

Dame eso **- Le quito la navaja y se corto las manos**

Repita: Yo, dueña de sangre sagrada

Yo dueña de sangre sagrada

La doy para ayudar

La doy para ayudar

A quien esta perdido en tinieblas

A quien esta perdido en tinieblas

Encuentra la luz Harry Potter

Encuentra la luz Harry Potter

* * *

Harry, ven 

No te vallas

Se fuerte amigo

Te queremos

No te rindas

Sigue nuestras voces **– todo esto escuchaba un adormilado Harry que veía como Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla pensando en que pronto llegaría su aliada. Había intentado despertar pero no pudo**

Vamos

Sabemos que eres fuerte

No te rindas Harry

Amigo despierta

Regresa

Harry no te vallas **– las voces de sus amigos. Pero no podía. Estaba muy débil**

Yo no puedo –** dijo Harry**

No seas tonto

Te enfrentaste al que no debe ser nombrado

Muchas veces

Tu puedes **– trato de salir una vez mas. Pero no pudo. De pronto sintió una tibieza. Y un rayo de luz**

* * *

Harry! **– exclamo Hermione llorosa al verlo abrir los ojos**

Hermione? **– su cicatriz volvía a la normalidad**

Hermano** – dijo Ron tratando de aparentar fortaleza**

Ron? **– se levanto de suelo y vio a los demás presentes -** ¿Qué sucede?

No recuerdas lo que paso?

Yo recuerdo haberme desmayado y… oh eso no es posible **– dijo Harry palideciendo**

Sabemos que estuviste en la mente de Voldemort** – dijo Louise**

Eso quiere decir que no sabes nada de oclumancia** – dijo Dumbledore con mirada seria**

Tu nos debes una explicación** – dijo la señora Pomfrey mirando a Moon**

_que ya no les dijo como aprendió todo eso? -_** dijo la Amazone irritada**

Mi maestra era una medio elfo. Más de una vez nos llegaba una persona con esas señales, las personas que intentan leer la mente de otras pero quedan atrapadas y ya no salen. Esa es la única manera de sacarlas de su estado

Yo lo sabía. Solo que no soporto mucha presión, me bloqueé por completo** – dijo la profesora Louise atormentada**

Lamento si actué inapropiadamente pero mi maestra me dijo que hay que hacer lo que sea con tal de salvar una vida –** dijo Moon**

Al contrario. Actuaste bien **– dijo Dumbledore –** dominaste la situación y no dejaste que esta te dominara

He estado en situaciones más estresan…tes** – dijo Moon cayendo desmayada**

Fue mucha presión para ella **– dijo la profesora Louise levantándola y poniéndola en una cama.**

Profesor. Tengo que decirle algo **– dijo Harry tratando de pararse**

Ahora no Harry **– dijo Dumbledore saliendo –** descansa

Ron, Hermione, afuera, no deben molestarlos

Pero…

Ningún pero, salgan de aquí **– dijo la enfermera empujándolos fuera de la habitación y metiéndose a su despacho diciéndole algo a la maestra**

Deberías estarle agradecido Potter **– dijo la profesora –** si no hubiera sido por ella estarías muerto seguramente – **salio**.

_Moon es muy buena con las personas, debería dejar esa manía de ayudar a todos, puede terminar _**muerta – dijo la serpiente mientras se acomodaba en la camilla al lado de Moon –** _Potter no? He escuchado algo sobre ti. Me gustaría recordar que. Deberías descansar, se que es temprano aun, pero esas batallas mentales agotan demasiado. Lo se por que una vez Moon me hablo sobre ellas. Y si se que puedes escucharme por eso no hablo mucho cuando estas con alguien mas. Y mírame ahora hablo sin parar._

_no quiero descansar, me puede retar otra vez_ **– dijo Harry**

_no pasará nada Potter, si tienes miedo, eso será tu perdición_

_gracias_

_ni lo digas, me caes bien_ _Potter. Llámame Amazone cuando quieras, pero no delante de tus amigos tengo una reputación que cuidar_

de acuerdo, su alteza **- no se hablaron mas. Harry quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

* * *

****Harry se encontraba en el mismo cementerio donde vio como renacía Voldemort.**

¿Qué hago aquí?

Eso te iba a preguntar, te estoy esperando desde hace rato.

Sirius?

Quién más?** – allí estaba, sentado sobre una lapida su padrino. En la mente de Harry se formularon mil preguntas**

Como? Que es este lugar? que hago aquí?

Qué no te da gusto verme? **– dijo fingiendo que le dolía**

Si, pero tu estabas…

Muerto, lo se. Este es un lugar para espíritus, y estas aquí por que te llamaron. Ahora no hay tiempo, debemos ir a Hogwarts

A Hogwarts?** – No entendía nada**

Si, tenemos que ver como esta tu cuerpo antes de salir

Mi cuerpo? Salir?** – definitivamente estaba perdido**

Ya veras **– le tomo del brazo y las cosas empezaron a cambiar y llegaron hasta la enfermería. –** mira allí -**en una de las camillas se pudo ver a si mismo descansando**

Qué rayos...?

Tu espíritu se separo de tu cuerpo, moriste por 13 segundos, pero te salvaste gracias a la sangre de esa mujer.

Como sabes?** – dijo Harry queriendo coger la mesa, pero sorprendentemente lo traspasó**

Ahora no, tenemos que ver que no corras peligro ¿Harry?

El estaba junto a Moon que dormía tranquilamente, la luna iluminaba su rostro. Se acerco lentamente…

Es muy hermosa no crees?** – dijo Sirius tocando su hombro. Harry salto del susto**

Lo es – dijo Harry en un susurro

Tenemos que irnos

A donde?

Recuerdas lo que viste?

Como sabes?

Es hoy recuerdas?

Si, pero…

No nos verán, somos espíritus. Vamos

Pero…

No perdamos tiempo **– dijo Sirius arrastrándolo, salieron del castillo, como la vez anterior le tomo por el brazo y las cosas cambiaron a un claro en el bosque**

Sirius por q estas…

Apurado? Ya es casi media noche y también quiero ver **- y sin saber como Harry estaba en un gran claro -** Llegamos

No crees que esto esta muy rápido?

Shh** – a lo lejos se veía a unas 20 personas reunidas en un claro hablando sobre algo –** vamos a acercarnos más **– al llegar vieron que todas estaban con mascaras, no podían diferenciarse**

Sabes quién que llega?** – dijo una persona (#1)**

No lo se, parece muy importante **– dijo otra (#2)**

Oí que colagusano la conoce **– dijo una tercera (#3)**

Debe ser sumamente importante para que nos haya convocado a todos **– dijo #2**

Estoy de acuerdo con eso **– dijo #3**

Yo se que es una chica **– dijo #1**

Una chica? –** dijeron los dos**

Silencio todos, llegara en cualquier momento **– ordenó Lord Voldemort**

**Diez segundos después un torbellino se formaba en el centro del claro, se disolvió y un carruaje estaba allí. La puerta se abrió y bajó un hombre con un antifaz vestido como todo un señor de la edad medieval, seguido de una joven, también con un antifaz y vestida con un vestido azul muy sencillo pero de seda.**

Mi lord un gusto verlo **– dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia**

Igualmente Mi lady **– dijo Voldemort besando su mano con mucha cortesía**

Mi amigo, Sir Ullion **– dijo la chica señalando a su acompañante**

Un placer **– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia**

Ahora Voldemort sabes por qué estoy aquí?** – dio la chica fríamente**

No Mi lady, solo es una suposición

Te lo diré. Black está muerto, lo mató uno de tus seguidores

Eso es cierto, fue un lamentable accidente

Recuerdas tu promesa?

Perfectamente

Black era mío, Quién tomo su vida?** – dijo Moon**

Bellatrix, pero ella recibió su castigo **– dijo Voldemort**

Creo que no entiendes, Black era mío, yo debía matarlo. Ahora Bellatrix ocupara su lugar **– dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos y miro a los mortifagos. Y camino hacia uno de ellos**

Bellatrix, cometiste el peor error de tu vida al desobedecer una orden de mi lord, algo que yo le había pedido** – su voz era fría y penetrante**

Eres solo una niña caprichosa, no se por que mi señor te concedería algo así** – la niña volteo hacia Voldemort, este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y la chica miro a Bellatrix con un nuevo brillo en los ojos**

Bellatrix, tu serás la encargada de ver por la señorita **– dijo Voldemort –** y ella podrá disponer de ti, tal como lo hago yo

Ya escuchaste Bellatix así que empezare por castigarte por matar a Black. Tienes 10 segundos para correr. 10, 9, 8… **- la mujer se había quedado paralizada con lo que había dicho la niña -** …7, 6, 5 **– Bellatrix empezó a correr** –…4, 3… Oh, la fuente de todo el poder, luz que quema más allá del rojo, permíteme expulsar fuego de mi mano... ¡Bola de fuego! **– no muy lejos Bellatrix estaba completamente envuelta en llamas y sus gritos de desesperación se escucharon en todo el bosque hasta que las llamas se apagaron lentamente**

Aa… aahsta… "yo te matare"- **Bellatrix trataba de decir algo. Quedo sorprendida al ver que no podía pronunciar nada**

Esas marcas jamás se borraran y te arderán, cada ves que se me de la gana **– dijo la chica con maldad en los ojos -** Me olvidaba, no podrás hablar nunca más

"te odio"** – pensó Bellatrix**

Ódiame pues. Pero que no se te olvide que ahora debes obedecerme

"ella puede…"

Muy bien Bellatrix, no eres tan tonta después de todo

Mortifagos… ella es…

Aun no! **– grito el caballero que acompañaba a la chica y hasta ese momento no se había ni movido**

Tiene razón mi Lord, es demasiado pronto

Bien.

Le dije que solo esta noche me alejaría de mis responsabilidades, pero debo volver antes del amanecer, para mi regreso quiero a los hijos de todos ellos.

No se preocupe, aquí estarán

Gracias. Y Adiós **– dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y entrando al carruaje en el que había llegado junto a su acompañante y Bellatrix.**

Esa niña…** – murmuro Sirius**

Que sucede Sirius

Nada especial Harry, debes decirle a Dumbledore que Voldemort tiene una aliada. No menciones mi nombre y si pregunta como sabes, lo soñaste. entendido?

Si, pero no entiendo Sirius

Que?

Por que regresaste?

Por ti** – dijo regresando a Hogwats –** por cierto. Debes evitar a toda costa que alguien más salga herido, no sabemos quien es esa niña así que puede estar en cualquier parte. Cuídate.

Hasta pronto Sirius –** dijo entrando nuevamente en su cuerpo**


	5. La Tortura Empieza

Gandalf Cumbledore: gracias por seguir mi fic.

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 5:La Tortura Empiezao El Entrenamiento (depende de como se vea)

Ahhhhh! Toca junta con el embajador de Colombia** – Grito Moon despertando a Harry con un sobresalto**

_Calma Moon estas en Hogwarts, no en casa. No hay reunión_

No hay reunión? – pregunto esta poniendo una cara muy graciosa

_no_

¿Qué sucede?** – pregunto Harry desde el suelo pues se había caído**

Lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrada a las reuniones que tiene mi padre que por un momento olvide donde estaba jejeje

_no es de sorprenderse, estas metida en negocios desde que recuerdo_

Tu padre que clase de reuniones tiene?

Pues el es importante tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mágico. Casi siempre las reuniones son para negocios o cosas así.

_Moon se te hace tarde para clases_**– dijo la serpiente**

Es cierto, tenemos clase de Defensa en la mañana**. – grito Moon, saco su varita y cambio sus ropas.**

Como…?

No me digas que no sabes cambiar tus ropas

No

Si te cambias normal te demoras mucho, déjame cambiarte** – sin esperar respuesta lo cambio por el uniforme **– vamos, creo que ya estamos tarde –** Salio**

"Debo aprender eso"** – pensó siguiendo a Moon**

Llegan a tiempo** – dijo la profesora – **ahora acompáñenme a los jardines, de ahora en adelante las clases serán allá. ¡ACCIO VARITAS!** – varias varitas salieron despedidas a las manos de la profesora – **dije sin varitas** – Salio seguida de todos los alumnos**

-sin varitas?** – pregunto Harry**

Verdad, tu no estuviste ayer, la profesora hace magia sin varita** – dijo Seamus**

No puedo creerlo** – dijo Harry**

Alumnos, quiero ser clara, ustedes están en un estado deplorable, no sobrevivirían ni en un millón de años en plena guerra, puede que su magia sea algo avanzada, pero de que sirve eso si no pueden recibir el impacto de un ataque, o no pueden mantener la velocidad en un escape, su estado físico realmente es algo que debemos mejorar y para eso estoy yo aquí.

Se supone que aprendemos a hacer magia-** dijo Hermione**

Como hacer magia si su cuerpo no soporta la presión, no causarían mayor daño – dijo la profesora –** ahora todos, tres vueltas al castillo!**

QUEE?** – se quejaron los alumnos**

Serán cinco si no empiezan ahora** – amenazo la profesora, no tuvo que decir mas, todos los alumnos empezaron a trotar alrededor del castillo. Solo tres terminaron el recorrido, Crabbe, Goley y Moon, debemos decir que de los tres solo la ultima llego con algunas señas de cansancio, los otros dos llegaron a recostarse sobre el pasto, los demás habían caído rendidos poco a poco y estaban tirados (literalmente) alrededor de todo el castillo**

Star! Una vuelta al lago** – dijo la profesora cambiándole a una ropa adecuada para nadar**

Si!** – Moon entro al lago y empezó a nadar, parecía que cortara el agua. Cuando salio el resto de sus compañeros estaban reunidos, aunque se veían cansados también admirados por la energía inagotable de su amiga**

Bien hecho Star** – dijo la profesora **– que tipo de entrenamiento llevas?

Mi padre es muy exigente, muchos años de vida simple en el bosque y meditación, además de entrenamientos en artes marciales y técnicas con la espada. No tenia tiempo para nada que no sea entrenar –** dijo Moon secándose su larga cabellera**

Desde ahora su vida será de esa manera** – dijo la profesora, viernes y sábados serán los peores días de su vida y no aceptare ningún tipo de reclamo, cualquier queja será recompensada con mas ejercicios para que se quejen con ganas**

Ahora todos, al lago, una vuelta!** – con desgano, los chico hicieron lo que la profesora decía**

Star, déle una vuelta mas al castillo y se puede retirar **– dijo la profesora**

Si!** – sin perder tiempo acato la orden igual a un soldado**

Ahhh, me duelen lugares q ni siquiera sabia que tenia** – se quejo Ron recostado en su cama**

Son unos exagerados, no tienen idea de cómo se va a poner este entrenamiento** – dijo Moon desde la puerta**

Por que dices eso** – dijo Harry también recostado**

Es una corazonada, luego de ver su primera clase, las cosas irán empeorando

En eso tienes razón, esa profesora no tiene piedad, hacernos correr alrededor del castillo **– dijo Seamus**

Piedad será lo ultimo que recibirás de parte del enemigo** – dijo Moon con una cara que demostraba profunda melancolía**

Moon esta bien?** – dijo un Harry preocupado levantándose de la cama**

Si, estoy bien Harry** – dijo Moon con la sonrisa de siempre **

Que tienen planeado hacer mañan**a – dijo Neville**

Dormir todo el día** – dijeron a coro Harry y Ron. Moon rió**

Es verdad, aunque se despierten dudo que se levanten de la cama. Les traigo su desayuno mañana?

Si por favor Moon** – dijo Ron cayendo profundamente dormido al igual que Harry**

Descansen tranquilos, aunque sea por hoy** – murmuro Moon saliendo de la habitación de los chicos**

Buenos días!** – saludo animadamente Moon entrando al cuarto de los chicos y dejando pasar el sol**

Auch!** – fue a lo único que atino a decir Ron**

Vamos despierten, les doy cinco minutos para que se cambien –** salio**

Muchachos

Ehh?

Se pueden levantar?

No

Yo tampoco** – los amigos rieron. Con mucho esfuerzo se cambiaron a una ropa cómoda y se volvieron a recostar en la cama**

Puedo pasar?** – dijo la vos de Moon en la puerta**

**Si – respondió Neville. Cinco azafates con desayunos entraron y se quedaron flotando frente a los muchachos, luego la chica entro**

Ahora, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja, la profesora Louise ha mandado a la cocinas un nuevo menú. Y tienen q comerlo todo** – dijo Moon**

Empiezo a creer que Umbrige fue mas amable con nosotros** – murmuro Seamus**

Q es esto?** – pregunto Neville señalando un tazón**

Avena con miel

Esto es toronja?** – pregunto Harry**

Si, son por lo menos dos en el desayuno, la maestra no quiere matarlos de inanición, solo quiere que coman bien

Q no es lo mismo** – se quejo Ron**

Den gracias que estoy yo aquí, era la profesora McGonagall quien iba a entrar y mejor es que tomen su desayuno sin chistar o no querrán que les dé de comer como a niños pequeños. o si?** – mas de uno pensó que seria lo mejor, pero no dijeron nada **

Los estoy vigilando** – se recostó en la puerta aguantando la risa al ver la cara de sus compañeros, comían como si fuera la tortura mas grande del mundo. Lento y con los ojos llorosos. Hasta q no pudo más y estallo en risas.**

Oh! Deberían verse, lo que daría por una cámara, jajajajaja

Moon deja de reírte de nosotros** – dijo Ron enojado**

Lo haría, pero no puedo jajajajjaja

Ya desayunaste?** – pregunto Harry**

Claro! Estoy despierta desde antes del amanecer** – dijo Moon – **estas curvas solitas no se mantienen saben, salgo a correr todas las mañanas por si no se han dado cuenta** – risas. Estaban en eso cuando entra la profesora McGonagall **

Terminaron su desayuno?** – pregunto seriamente**

Si profesora** – dijeron todos a coro**

Bien, creo que la señorita Star este aquí ayudo mucho** – mas de uno se sonrojo mientras ella solo sonreía**

Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer** – dijo la profesora y salio**

Hola hermano** – Ginny llego al cuarto**

Ginny! Que haces aquí?

Vine trayendo un ungüento, me lo dio la profesora, dice que les calmara un poco el dolor** – lo dejo en una mesita**

Los dejamos solos, tenemos que planear… algo** – dijo Moon con una risita, Ginny la siguió riendo también**

Por que ese tono me da escalofríos? –** dijo Ron**

No lo se, pero no es algo bueno** – dijo Neville**

Tendremos que cuidarnos de esas dos y algo me dice que Hermione también esta metida en esto** – dijo Harry**

Nah!** – dijeron los chicos a coro sin saber que estaban en lo correcto**

**Mientras en la sala común, Moon y Ginny esperaban**

5

4

3

2

1

AHHHH! Arañas!** – un grito proveniente del cuarto de los chicos **

Que sucede?** – Pregunto Moon con una sorpresa fingida**

De la pomada que dejo Ginny salieron muchas cosas horribles, tanto que Neville se desmayo **– Harry recuperándose del susto**

Mi pomada?** – dijo Ginny aparentando inocencia – **Oh no, era mi venganza para el estúpido ese, me equivoque chicos, esta es la medicina –** puso un pote en la mesa de Harry**

Ábrelo** – dijo Ron**

Que gallina que eres** – murmuro Ginny abriendo el pote y dejando ver una crema color tierra**

Y que te hizo ese ahora?** – pregunto Moon**

Se fue con otra, así sin mas** – dijo Ginny media dolida, media enojada**

Te lo dije, se me hizo sospechoso en una semana** – dijo Moon**

Tu tienes amigos por todos lados **– dijo Ginny **– y eso que solo tienes una semana

Eso es por que yo trato igual a todos y una sonrisa puede mucho** – dijo Moon jugando**

Uy si, el poder de una sonrisa, debo aprender yo también –** dijo Ginny riendo. Salieron**

**Así fueron pasando los días, lentamente para algunos, demasiado rápido para otros. Era de noche, y el joven Potter no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tenia ganas de hablar con su padrino, aunque el le estaba presionando para que le dijera al director sobre la enemiga misteriosa ya que el se estaba negando. Bajó a la sala común y vio a Moon sentada en un sillón iluminada por la luna, tenia los brazos como si estuviera cargando algo y se podía ver claramente las marcas que dejaron lagrimas silenciosas. Se quedo por un momento viéndola, aunque el sentía un gran cariño por ella siempre la vio como una amiga, se sentía de la misma manera de cuando la había visto dormir en la enfermería, pero mas intenso, la cubrió con su capa y se quedo mirándola, el sol empezaba a salir y Moon ya daba señales de despertarse. Para el solo habían pasado un par de minutos, no podía dejar que le descubriera, así que entro rápidamente a su cuarto. Ese día noto como Moon se veía mejor que otros días, y que cada vez que lo miraba y le sonreía (como era su costumbre), su corazón aceleraba y los colores se le venían a la cara. Moon no cambiaba, a todos les brindaba una sonrisa que hacia que se sintieran mejor, inclusive los Slytherin le habían cogido algo de cariño, con excepción de alguien (adivinen quien) Draco Malfoy la trataba como la peor basura, inclusive peor que a Harry claro que Moon se sabia defender y tenia a la mayoría de su lado, aunque Malfoy todavía tenia a cierto grupo de su lado. Todo continuaba de igual, las clases de DCAO se hacían cada vez mas intensas.**

**Al fin llego octubre, un mes de intenso entrenamiento habían hecho cosas en los alumnos, el cambio se notaba en especial en algunas alumnas que…, bueno que no eran muy bien vistas, pero ahora, Hogwarts era un lugar donde las chicas eran unas autenticas bellezas y los chicos estaban para morirse a sus pies, y no exagero, aun así, Moon seguía siendo la estrella mas brillante de todas y por desgracia también lo era Draco.**


	6. Noche de Espiritus

Clawy: repasemos, Harry sueña, pero no nombro a Moon en ningun momento, puedes decirme q parte? por q cuando la chica "Mortifaga"(lo que es lo dire más adelante) aparece por primera vez Moon estaba dormida en la enfermeria debido al esfuerzo psicologico q enfrentó al salvarle la vida a Harry y alli permanecio toda la noche.

HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 6: Noche de Espiritus

**31 de octubre, día de muertos, fiesta para todos los fantasmas en el castillo, y también una cena especial para los alumnos, eso seria todos los año, pero este no. La profesora Louise había hablado con Dumbledore sobre una ceremonia que se haría ese día. Felizmente cayo sábado, los entrenamientos ya no se les hacían tan pesados como antes, pero aun así, quedaban muy agotados.**

Alumnos, como saben es 31, uno muy especial debo decir, no todos los años cae en luna llena.Los quiero a todos aquí a las 11:30. una clase especial para todos los alumnos –** anuncio la profesora en la mañana**

Esa profesora, que se cree? Todavía que nos trata como esclavos y quiere que nos quedemos hasta esas horas de la noche. Bah! – **exclamo Draco por lo bajo**

Y que quede claro que aquel que no vaya, mañana recibirá un entrenamiento tan duro que no parara hasta que caigan desmayados – **eso ya era de temer, la maestra Louise podía ser muy amable y dulce, pero cuando decía algo era cumplirlo al segundo y lo que decía lo cumplía fielmente**

Me duele todo, cuanto tiempo tenemos para descansar? – **preguntó Ron**

Tres horas** – contesto Harry**

Mejor las aprovechamos **– dijo Hermione. Luego de la cena, los muchachos decidieron irse a dormir, no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar despiertos esa noche, y mas de uno tuvo la misma idea**

Dense prisa llegan tarde** – apresuro la profesora Louise**

Lo lamentamos profesora, Ron no se quería levantar** – excusó Hermione**

Son las doce de la noche, todo esta listo, el reloj de luna esta en posición, solo esperamos la hora, todos saben que hacer?

Si profesora** – se escucho a coro**

Los que han llegado tarde por favor pongan atención y no interrumpan

**Los minutos pasaron y cuando la luz de la luna iluminó por completo el reloj, la profesora empezó a recitar un cántico en una lengua desconocida para todos**

Es Elfico** – dijo Moon en un susurro**

Elfico?

¿Cómo sabes?

Mi padre intento enseñarme lenguas muertas. El élfico es el más complicado y el más bello.

Tu padre lo habla?

No del todo, tuvo que aprenderlo por que estudia runas, y la mayoria están en esa lengua

Y entiendes lo que dice la profesora?

Solo algunas palabras, mmm…camino, puerta… muertos… descanso. Al parecer un ritual de descanso eterno

Shht!

**El canto de la profesora era coreado por los alumnos, pronto en el centro del reloj se elevó una columna de luz hacia el cielo. Los fantasmas del colegio empezaron a despedirse y entraban a esa columna que los hacia ascender**

Se va Sir Nick?

Si, ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, es hora que descanse

Lo extrañaremos

Adiós chicos

**Peeves era arrastrado por el Barón sanguinario**

No! No! No es justo, yo me quiero quedar.

Es hora de que sientes cabeza, tu te vas conmigo** – la voz del Barón sanguinario sonaba muy diferente a la primera impresión que daba con su apariencia, sonaba tranquila. Tiró a Peeves a la columna de luz y antes de voltear el les dijo a los Slydering **– No seamos la vergüenza de Hogwarts

**Habían venido fantasmas de las cercanías y la escena era la misma de cuando subían a un tren. Una mamá buscaba a su hijo, algunos se despedían, todo hubiera sido bastante normal, si no estuvieran muertos.**

**La profesora mantenía una posición parada con las manos al cielo, como en un trance. Cinco minutos después, lo único que se apreciaba de la columna se consumía, hasta desaparecer por completo.**

Espero que hayan estado atentos, por que tomare un examen de esto. Y para los q no llegaron a tiempo tendrán que ver la manera de enterarse. Ahora, adentro.

**Todos los alumnos iban a paso lento camino al castillo. Al final de todos, Harry Ron Hermione y Moon.**

El castillo se vera vacío sin los fantasmas** – dijo Ron**

Mírale el dado positivo** – dijo Hermione **– están en un lugar mejor

Ella tiene razón, no lo crees Moon?...Moon?** – Moon miraba la luna llena, estaba pálida, temblaba y sudaba frío, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más horrible. De pronto volteo hacia ellos y con una vos quebradiza les hablo**

No deberíamos estar aquí** – miro al cielo nuevamente y grito – **Corran! Regresemosal castillo! Vamos!** – Harry y Cia. No se movieron, no sabían q pasaba, era una noche hermosa. Moon los cogió a los tres sabe quien como y los jaló**

Que pasa Moon?** – pregunto Hermione**

Nos alcanzan, huir, debemos huir** – repetía. Hermione y Ron se escaparon de ella justo a tiempo**

ABAJO!** – Grito haciendo caer a Harry. Algo invisible le había rozado la cara, pero ni Hermione ni Ron tuvieron la misma suerte. Hermione tenia una fea herida en la pierna y Ron había caído desmallado**

Que rayos fue eso?** – Exclamo Harry**

Toma** – le coloco un collar que tenia un ángel que sostenía un báculo – **corre hasta el castillo y pide ayuda

Pero…

Cuando cuente tres. Uno… dos… tres Corre!** – a Harry no le quedo otra que correr, mientras Moon, delante de Hermione y Ron, lanzaba hechizos al vacío. No fue necesario q llegara hasta el castillo. Pues el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Louise llegaban. Al mismo tiempo una bandada de lechuzas comandadas por un águila se enfrentaban con enemigos invisibles.

* * *

**

**En la enfermería Harry y Hermione contaron lo ocurrido una y otra ves a todo el personal docente haciéndose cada vez más intrigante el asunto, pues Moon había caído desmayada y no despertaba al igual que Ron**

Dónde esta Moon? **– un hombre muy alto, de cabellos negros, muy pálido y delgado, vestido con ropas muggles formales entro intempestivamente seguido por Dumbledore**

Aun no despierta** – respondió la enfermera**

Ya paso todo un día** – dijo Harry**

Ron tampoco despierta** – dijo Hermione**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?** –preguntó el señor al darse cuenta que estaban allí**

Los amigos de su hija señor Star, Harry, Ron y Hermione

Puedo ver tu herida un momento** – Preguntó el Sr. Star a Harry de un momento a otro**

Si –** respondió Harry un poco dudoso ya que madame Pomfrey había tratado de curar el corte sin ningún resultado**

Esto no existe **– dijo luego de mirarlo fijamente**

¿Cómo que no? Duele, sangra y hasta se quiso infectar

Pero no es real, como la herida de ella** – señalo a Hermione**

¿Cómo¿Qué quiere decir?

Les pido que lo que les voy a decir no salga de esta habitación** – el Señor Star se puso serio, sus ojos mostraron tristeza. Todos asintieron **– Moon es esquizofrénica

Ve cosas que no son reales** – explico Hermione al ver la expresión de todos**

Eso, sumado a su condición de bruja, su magia reproduce lo que ve en la realidad

Pero… y esto¿También es irreal?** – Harry sacó el colgante**

Quítate eso inmediatamente** – se lo arrebato el señor Star – **es sumamente importante y delicado! como es que Moon te dio esto!

Que es Flash?** – pregunto Dumbledore**

Un amuleto **– respondió **– la protege y ayuda a mantener su energía y que se de cuenta de lo que es real y que no. ¿se ha desmayado ya?

Si, el joven Potter quedo atrapado en una mente. Si no fuera por Moon seguramente estaría muerto **– dijo Madame Pomfrey**

Ah mi pobre Moon** – suspiro Flash Star. Se acerco a ella, le colocó el collar y le tomo de la mano – **Moon, hija, despierta** – le dijo con una voz cansada.**

**Como despertando de un sueño profundo, Moon comenzó a despertar, igual Ron, las heridas de Harry y Hermione se cerraron rápidamente, como si nunca hubieran estado allí**

Padre! Regresaron por mí! Atacaron a Harry, Ron y Hermione** – Moon rompió en llanto**

Calma, ya paso todo** – le dijo tranquilizadoramente – **dime ¿te has aplicado el hechizo todos los días?

Si padre, todos los días. No lo olvido nunca** – esta bien que Moon sea alegre y todo, pero esta vez parecía que quien hablaba era una niña no mayor de cinco años**

Seth ha estado contigo? O Black?

Si padre, y Amazone también

¿quieres un caramelo?** – a Moon le brillaron los ojos – **Llama a Amazone

**Cerró los ojos **

No la vas a gritar verdad?** – abrió un ojo**

¿Cuándo he gritado?

**Cerró lo ojos otra vez**

Ya viene

Buena niña** – le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un frasco lleno de caramelos. Llena de entusiasmo abrió el frasco y como viendo las cosas diferentes lo cerró**

Padre! Ya no soy una niña

Jajaja, mi pequeña. No puedo dejar de hacerlo, mi lema es…

No correr riesgos** – dijeron al mismo tiempo **– te extrañé padre

_Señor Star, un gusto volver a verlo –_ **dijo Amazone se arrastraba por la enfermería. Curiosamente la puerta estaba cerrada**

Te vez muy bien Amazone¿has cuidado bien de Moon?

_Por supuesto señor** –**_** exclamó la serpiente**

¿Qué es lo que hizo?

Mi padre tiene la facultad de liberar a tu niño interno** – dijo Moon mientras comía un dulce.**

Y como los niños no mienten… me ayuda mucho cuando necesito información

O cuando quiere jugar, lo hace siempre que me ve luego de una larga temporada

Esas ropas…-** Ron se quedo muy impresionado**

Son ropas muggles, me voy a una junta en Brasil, por cierto Moon es posible que nos vallamos para allá muy pronto

Me prometiste que nos quedaríamos en un solo lugar –** dijo Moon adormecida**

Y será Brasil

Será interesante… aprender un idioma nuevo…** - se quedo dormida**

Bueno Dumbledore, el tiempo es oro. Avísenme si pasa algo, Amazone, cuídala

_No te preocupes, vete con cuidado_

Adiós** – cogió el frasco de dulces, y salió**

Raro **– murmuro Hermione**

Jamás hubiera imaginado que Moon estuviera enferma **– dijo Ron**

Debe ser muy duro para ella –** dijo Dumbledore**

Como sabremos q algo no es real?** – preguntó Harry**

_no se preocupen, no sucederá más, por lo menos en un buen tiempo_**– dijo la serpiente**

_segura?_** – preguntó Harry**

_como que soy serpiente y estoy orgullosa de serlo_

Que dice Harry?** – preguntó Hermione**

Que todo estará bien

Si es así, ustedes tres tienen clases a las que asistir –** dijo Dumbledore**

**Al día siguiente vieron a Moon, sonriente como siempre, pero cuando cualquiera de los tres se le quería acercar se alejaba en medio de mucha gente. En el desayuno se dieron cuenta de por que, un grupito de Slytherin (los q no querían a Moon, ciertamente a las justas diez) había corrido el rumor q Moon estaba loca, claro q nadie les creyó.**

No entiendo por que hace eso** – reclamó Ron**

_Como te sentirías si te traicionaran** – **_**Amazone estaba entre ellos**

Como te sentirías si te traicionaran** – repitió Harry sin hacer notar a la serpiente**

Nosotros no la traicionamos

_Eran los únicos que sabían su secreto_

Éramos los únicos que sabíamos su secreto

Debería saber que somos sus amigos** – dijo Hermione**

_Ella esta muy dolida_

Está muy dolida, compréndala

_Y el que difundió el secreto se vera con ella esta noche_

_Qué?_

Harry q sucede?

Se verá con Malfoy esta noche

Oh no!** – exclamo Hermione**

_Amazone habla con ella_

_No me meto en su vida_

_Pero debes protegerá_

_Ella pude sola_

_Amazone por favor_

_Háblale tu_

No puedo creer se vea con ese estúpido** – dijo Ron**

Nadie se merece esto** – dijo Hermione**

Shh, Ron las orejas** – susurro Harry **

Por que me llamaste aquí?–** escucharon decir a Moon**

Vamos Moon sabes por que, dime, que piensas de mi?

Que eres un estúpido, egoísta, engreído, petulante, canalla, de la peor clase de las** que **he conocido

No Moon lo que realmente piensas de mi

Como?

En el tren me trataste bien, eras diferente ¿Qué paso?

Pasó que te metiste con mis amigos, que te crees que eres superior a todos, superior a mi, pero mira te llego una carta del mundo real, no lo eres

Nadie es superior a ti, míranos los mejores de Hogwarts, mas poderosos que los de séptimo, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos

Estas loco

Por que? Por querer unirme al señor oscuro?

Malfoy mi respuesta es no

Es Potter verdad?

No no es Harry

Quien?

No te interesa mi vida Malfoy, pero si quieres saber algo, es mas poderoso que tu y no lo amo por eso, sino por su corazón noble

EXPELLIARMUS **– gritó Malfoy**

**Justo a tiempo, Harry salió de su escondite para proteger a Moon. Quien salio corriendo seguida de Hermione y Ron**

Aléjate de ella Malfoy!** – gritó Harry. Estaba dolido y enojado por dejar que todo valla muy lejos, debió actuar antes**

Cuando dejaras de ser un santo Potter?

El día que dejes de ser imbécil

Si que estas enamorado… , también acabare contigo

Yo me encargare que no suceda…

* * *

Donde esta Moon** – preguntó Harry al llegar a la sala común**

Adentro** – dijo Ron**

Que fue lo que de dijo Malfoy?

Celos

Ya sabemos algo más de Moon** – dijo Ron**

Si, está enamorada

Harry, Ron, pasen** – dijo Hermione desde la puerta**

Pero…

Caeremos

No se preocupen

Por que lo hiciste? **– le preguntó Moon a Harry**

Por que soy tu amigo

Deberías saber que somos una pandilla de cuatro** – dijo Hermione**

Como los merodeadores!** – exclamó Ron sin darse cuenta que había metido la pata**

Merodeadores?

Pues veras- **empezó Harry – **hace años hubo un grupo de cuatro, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano (muerte a la rata!), ellos…** - así contó la historia de los cuatro y sus aventuras. De la traición de Colagusano (agh) y la muerte de Canuto**

Me hace recordar a una historia parecida **– dijo Moon. Donde la habré escuchado**

No creo, no muchos la conocen

Estoy segura, esperen** – se acerco a su baúl y de allí saco lo que parecía un cuaderno, muy bien conservado, un diario recién comprado**

Hola James**- escribió**

Pequeña Moon, han pasado días que paso?**– se escribió debajo de lo escrito**

Larga historia, estoy con unos amigos y me han contado una historia muy parecida a la que me contaste.

Ah si?

Si ¿eras tu quien salía por es sauce boxeador cierto?

Si era yo y mis amigos

Y uno de ellos era hombre lobo

Si

Pues la historia es la misma, solo que no me lo contaron con nombre dijeron apodos muy curiosos, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y colagusano

Esos… eran nuestros nombres…

No puedo creer esto. Moon algo así es muy peligroso** – Herminone hablaba al vacío**

Escribió James?** – pregunto Harry**

No se hermano, quizás es solo una ilusión

Chicos, el quiere saber sus nombres, los escriben?

Esta bien** – dijo Harry sin dudar**

Ok, en esto estamos los dos** – Ron también**

Esto nos meterá en problemas** – dijo Hermione**

Chicos, yo soy Cornamenta. Mi nombre es James Potter y creo…

Papá…** - susurró Harry**

Que mi hijo esta con ustedes

James, creo que… debes irte con él

Ah no, tu solo buscas no contarme las cosas

Creo que Harry te contará cosas más interesantes, además estoy segura que un día podemos conversar.

Muy bien Moon. Es el adiós

Un hasta luego

Harry, esto te pertenece** – Moon le alcanzó el libro**

Moon… gracias

No es nada Harry


	7. Necrohipnoaqua

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 7: Necrohipnoaqua

No! Sirius!** – Harry tenia esa horrible pesadilla otra vez**

Harry, me preguntaba que pasaba contigo** – el sueño se disolvió y apareció en el cementerio junto a Sirius**

¿Por qué siempre llegamos aquí?** – preguntó olvidándose de todo**

Es la forma que nos hacen ver que morimos, tu espíritu cae de cara a tu lapida, te levantas y lo primero que vez es tu nombre y tu fecha de muerte. Por allá se pasa al otro lado –** señalo una especie de capilla **– y pues los que no pueden o no quieren se quedan allí

Y mis padres?

Ellos ya han pasado al otro lado

Ya veo… sabes algo del diario mágico que escribió mi padre?

Solo que lo perdió. Era muy desordenado

Yo lo encontré.

Que bueno, supongo que era cosa de tiempo. Ahora tenemos que ver si llego esa mujer

Lo había olvidado

Le dijiste a Dumbledore

Trate, pero no me dejó hablar

A Ron o Hermione?

Solo que he soñado contigo, dicen que es por q te extraño y así se quedó

Debemos irnos

* * *

**En una mansión muy vieja cerca del claro de donde vieron por primera vez a aquella mujer, en un salón bastante pequeño un hombre hablaba con otro más pequeño junto a una chimenea**

Colagusano! Enviaste la carta?

Si amo, antes del amanecer

Si esta enojado por q no siento nada?** – preguntó Harry**

Al separarse de tu cuerpo, tu alma no se conecta con ella, ese es el secreto de la oclumancia, al dejar la mente totalmente en blanco eres capaz de liberar tu alma. Con practica podrías despenderte de tu cuerpo sin mi ayuda** – respondió Sirius**

**En ese momento una lechuza blanca llego y dejo una carta en manos de Voldemort**

Rata con suerte** – murmuró al tiempo que lo habría… Una carta en blanco - **¿Qué DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! **– grito al tiempo que arrojaba el papel al fuego**

No lo se señor** – dijo con un hilo de voz el hombre**

Saludos mi Lord** – de las cenizas se formo la figura de una mujer, la misma del bosque **– o lo conozco muy bien, o se esta volviendo muy predecible jajaja** – su risa fría era comparable a la del mismísimo Voldemort.- **Recibí su carta, le alegrara saber que estoy en Londres, pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes así que no podré estar con usted hasta entrado enero. Le gustará oír que pronto sabré las condiciones del colegio Hogwarts, iré personalmente y en una semana tendrá el informe en sus manos. Cambiando de tema… ¿pensó en mi oferta? Atrapar moscas con miel. Si se anima hágamelo saber. Por Otro lado… Bellatrix resulto ser de mucha ayuda, y no se tiene que preocupar más por mí, le aseguro que no me traicionará, mis métodos de convencimiento los conoce muy bien. Siempre leal a usted. Lady Darkness princess of night** – la figura volvió a ser ceniza **

Que fue eso mi señor?

Un hechizo muy interesante… para que no se supiera el contenido de la carta. Espero con ansias su informe. Jajajaja

Sirius tenemos que volver, si es así el colegio esta en peligro

**Harry despertó de golpe, salio corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano. Paso por la estatua de la gárgola y toco la puerta del despacho. Al abrirse pudo ver a Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio con un gorro de dormir**

Haz de tener muy buenas razones para estar aquí a las dos de la mañana

El colegio esta en peligro, vendrán sus seguidores, su aliada

Harry que dices? De quien hablas?

No puedo decir nada mas, lo prometí

A quien? Harry contesta

Ya cumplí con informar. No me pregunte nada por q no tengo las respuestas

**Regreso a la sala común y encontró a Ron y Hermione que le esperaban. Harry no tuvo mas que contarles todo, claro que algo cambiado. No menciono a Sirius, ni a la aliada.**

Que haces que? **– exclamó Ron**

Proyección astral Ron** – Hermione dio con el nombre.**

Esto es difícil de creer Harry, aun para nosotros

Suponía eso, solo quería q lo supieran y guardaran el secreto

No te preocupes Harry yo te creo** – dijo Ron**

Yo también

Gracias chicos

Ahora a dormir q mañana hay clases

Adiós chicos

**Esta vez se le hizo mas fácil llegar con Sirius, aunque necesito de ayuda pudo ver la entrada al cementerio, aunque de lejos.**

No me creyeron verdad Sirius?

Me temo que así es

Te lo dije

Nosotros cumplimos con advertirles

Puedes hacer algo?

Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada

Vale la pena

**Despertó, aun faltaban un par de horas para que empezaran las clases pero ya no tenia sueño.**

Así que proyección astral he Potter?** – una voz, casi un susurro se escucho en el salón**

Quien eres?** – preguntó Harry buscando a alguien**

Oh…, nadie especial, pero… por si te preguntabas, no soy amigo de tu enemigo

Entonces eres mi aliado?

Quizá… por ahora

Que quieres?

Saber, mirar, jugar… matar

Quien te envía

Nadie, hago las cosas por cuenta propia

Que eres?** – se animo a preguntar**

Oculto en las sombras, el viento susurra muerte** – cantó de manera tétrica y algo burlona. Supo que estaba solo. sentado mirando como la noche daba lugar al dia Harry se quedó dormido

* * *

**

**La mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Dumbledore dio un anuncio sorpresa**

Alumnos, durante esta semana nos estará visitando el instituto Isabel de Castilla para jóvenes hechiceros talentosos de España. Espero que sean amables con ellos toda su estadía. Por petición de la directora los alumnos han sido divididos en dos grupos, uno se quedara en Griffindor y el otro en Ravenclaw. Pasen por favor.

**Una mujer alta pelirroja entró por la gran puerta seguida de un grupo de jóvenes entre 15 y 17 años, todos tenían un porte de grandeza y se veía claramente que eran de buena familia**

Agradecemos al profesor Dumbledore por aceptarnos esta semana, y por aceptar que investiguemos en el bosque prohibido, esperamos llevarnos bien y lesaseguramos queno habrán problemas** – miro de reojo a un joven de cabellos oscuros, con lentes, bastante sonriente, y al parecer tranquilo.

* * *

**

Llego tarde, llego tarde! Abran paso** – Moon y Harry se habían quedado dormidos y ahora corrían a toda velocidad por llegar a tiempo a clase de porciones.**

Llegan tarde, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor** – dijo Snape antes de dejarlos pasar**

Solo 10?** – murmuró Moon**

Star, primera mesa. Hoy haremos esta poción, pero primero, quien me dice su nombre **– golpeo la pizarra aparecieron las instrucciones, en una letra minúscula apenas legible.**

Necrohipnoaqua** – murmuró Moon – **PROFESOR, ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE HA HACER ESA POCIÓN

Déme una buena razón para no hacerla

Es sumamente peligrosa, aun para quien lo prepara

Pues soy su profesor y le ordeno hacerla

USTED NO ES NADIE PARA ORDENARME QUE HACER Y QUE NO,ADIÓS –** salio del salón azotando la puerta**

Auch**- dijo Ron por lo bajo**

**Moon caminaba por los pasillos furiosa, murmurando "como se atreve¿a mi¿Está loco¿Quiere matarnos? no imagine tal cosa en Hogwarts"**

Señorita¿no debería estar en clases?** – ups, Dumbledore la había atrapado**

Me salí

Puedo saber por que?

Quiso que preparemos Necrohipnoaqua…

Star acompañeme** – sin darle tiempo a responder, ambos estaban bajando a las mazmorras. Un olor a sangre se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que se acercaban. Se cubrieron con un casco burbuja, y entraron. En el aula, tanto el profesor como los alumnos estaban inconcientes en el suelo. Moon tenía un gran dilema interno. Ayudar o romper la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Tomo su varita, disperso el humo y llevo a los alumnos a la enfermería, todo tan rápido que Dumbledore no supo que pasó**

Que rayos está pasando?

Necrohipnoaqua** – respondió Dumbledore**

Pero si está prohibida por el ministerio **– dijo la profesora Louise saliendo con un brazo vendado**

Respiraron el humo** – dijo Moon cansadamente**

Son demasiados** – dijo la enfermera**

Yo ayudo** – dijeron Louise y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo**

También yo –** dijo Moon con nuevas fuerzas**

Tu descansa** – dijo madame Pomfrey**

Eres un irresponsable¿Qué no pensaste en tus compañeros?** – una voz se acercaba por el pasillo**

Lo siento profesora** – respondió la otra voz de forma monótona y algo divertida**

Eriol! Te estoy hablando **– ambos entraron a la enfermería. La profesora tenía en brazos a una chica de cabellos dorados. **

Eriol!** – exclamó Moon**

Moon, esperaba verte antes y no precisamente aquí

Moon Star, no sabia que estaba estudiando en Hogwarts

Profesora Carla!

Que esta pasando? Dumbledore…

Necrohipnoaqua** – respondió Moon**

Menos charla mas trabajo** – dijo madame Pomfrey tratando de que Neville recuperara el sentido en vano pues el… **

Dumbledore tendrás grandes problemas con el ministerio** – dijo Carla sumándose al trabajo junto a Eriol**

Lo se, no entiendo que pasó

_No Eriol!** – **_**Moon tenía una discusión con Eriol. En japonés así que nadie estaba enterado de lo que decían**

_Sabes que es la única manera de que se salven_

_Pero tu terminarás peor que ellos, es mucha carga para ti_

_Que es una vida con tantas_

_No!_

_Moon comprende_

_No, no, no, no quiero_

_Moon…_

_Ya lo sé. Te daré mi energía_

_No Moon, sabes tu condición_

_Que es una vida para tantas_

_Esta bien Moon, pero no serás tu sola. Carla y ella** – **_**señalo a Louise**_– tienen el poder suficiente_

_De acuerdo_ profesor Dumbledore, sabemos que la cura no estará a tiempo y tenemos la solución

Pero necesitamos la ayuda de la profesora Carla y…

Y de la profesora Louise

No se preocupen por nosotras** – dijo la profesora Carla**

**Con su varita Moon dibujo en el piso un triangulo perfecto y dentro de este un círculo**

**Prepárense para todo – dijo Eriol entrando al círculo. Moon les indico ponerse en las esquinas del triangulo. Eriol comenzó a reunir su energía y de la nada aparecieron cadenas que los ataron de manos y pies.**

De las manos del fuego nace el coraje que se apaga con el agua del lago maldito. De las manos del agua nace la pureza que se turbia con la arena del campo de batalla. De las manos de la tierra nace la vida que es esparcida por la brisa con olor a sangre. De las manos del viento nace la libertad obtenida por los hombres en el sueño mortal. Nosotros los mortales ofrendamos nuestra energía voluntariamente para satisfacer al mensajero oscuro. No huiremos. Estamos listos.** – al momento que Eriol termino de recitar este conjuro una especie de humo empezó a salir del cuerpo de los alumnos (y de Snape para nuestra desgracia) se elevo sobre Eriol un rato para luego pasar a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, una y otra vez mientras este gritaba de dolor y desesperación y no paró hasta que Eriol cayo desmayado, siguió con Carla, los gritos no cesaron hasta terminar con ella, Louise y Moon. Una escena realmente aterradora. Al terminar con Moon el humo se disolvió, las cadenas desaparecieron, al igual que la inscripción del piso y los alumnos comenzaban a despertar**

Me duele la cabeza** – Dean despertó**

A mi también **– Ron le siguió**

Donde están mis lentes?** – Y Harry**

Qué rayos sucedió?** – y para nuestra desgracia Draco también.**

Granger y Lombottom, idotas** – murmuro Snape antes de desmayarse**

**Poco a poco la enfermería se llenaba de voces, Carla, Louise, Moon y Eriol se encontraban recuperándose tras unas cortinas **

Tendremos problemas por este accidente** – Dumbledore hablaba con Snape –** sabes perfectamente que esa poción está prohibida

Granger se adelantó y empezó con la preparación sin instrucciones, el caldero explotó, no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, en realidad no planeaba que la hicieran

Explotó?

Lombottom trabajaba con ella

Ahhh!** – un grito había roto la tranquilidad, un curioso había levantado una sabana, y debajo estaba Neville.**

No Neville** – Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente**

Jajajaja** – Neville abrió los ojos, estaban en blanco y su voz era fría. Camino directo hacia Dumbledore – **Oh mi querido Dumbledore, creíste que Hogwarts era impenetrable? Jajajaja. Pues yo entre con mucha astucia, y se ya muchas cosas de ti, de todos, y eso que solo tengo menos de un día aquí, tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de un estudiante y casi de dos casas. Lastima, la suerte estuvo de tu lado jajajajaja

Quién eres?** – preguntó con tranquilidad**

Todo a su tiempo querido Dumi** – el cuerpo inerte de Neville cayo pesadamente al piso **

**Harry solo miro a Dumbledore diciendo con la mirada Te lo Dije**


	8. De Regreso a Casa

Gracias a todos losq siguen mi fic. porfis un review, se aceptan tomatazos y amenazas de muerte. las cartas bombas las abre mi hermano

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 8: De Regreso A Casa

Bájate Moon **– pidió Eriol por enésima vez**.

No quiero – **Moon estaba abrazada del cuello de Eriol**

Me va a salir una hernia – **Moon bajo**

No estoy gorda.ya? – **le sacó la lengua**

Hay madre, estos dos parecen niños – **Hermione estaba mirando junto a Harry y Ron**

Has dicho eso todo el día – **dijo Ron riendo junto a Harry**

AGUAS! – **muy tarde, todos estaban mojados**

**Tan solo había pasado un día desde en incidente, la familia de Neville llegó el mismo día de su muerte, y se lo llevaron. No supieron más. Moon y Eriol eran los mejores amigos de la vida en el mundo entero. Parecían hermanos, el carácter, el físico… era lógico que se llevaran tan bien. Los hermanos Weasley tenían buena competencia con este par, bromas? La especialidad de ellos dos.**

**Snape cito a Moon el día siguiente por la gritada que le plantó antes de salir del salón. Creo que los gritos de ESO ES UNA FALTA GRAVÍSIMA, SOY UN PROFESOR DE ESTA INSTITUCIÓN ME DEBE RESPETO y ESO NO LE DA NINGÚN DERECHO DE PONER NUESTRAS VIDAS EN PELIGRO, SI QUIERO PUEDO DEMANDARLO se escucharon por todo el colegio. Moon estaba enojadísima, raro en ella.**

**Su venganza fue la mejor, la mañana siguiente un ENORME cartel flotaba sobre la cabeza de Snape, lo mostraba con un vestido rojo pasión en una pose muy sensual, mandando besos y guiñando el ojo. Todo el colegio no paro de reír en varias semanas recordando el hecho y muchísimas fotos fueron repartidas dentro y fuera del colegio. Tanto así que los gemelos Fred y George mandaron una carta de felicitación a Moon.**

**Eriol jugaba ajedrez mágico con Ron cada vez que podían o sino estaba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros. Confesó que solo acompañaba a Carla y que en realidad ya había terminado sus estudios en el instituto y que estudiaba arqueología al mismo tiempo que enseñaba historia de la magia y runas antiguas a los hijos de una familia acomodada en Francia y que estaba de vacaciones.**

**No disfrutaba mucho del quidditch, pero si del fútbol soccer, pues uno de sus amigos era de familia muggle y le había enseñado el juego.**

**En fin, se llevaba muy bien con todos, y era alguien con quien se podía conversar tranquilamente si querías escuchar una buena historia, cielos! Mentía con una facilidad única.**

**Los chicos del instituto perseguían a Moon y más cuando se enteraron de que su padre era Duque de Brungs. Moon prefería evitarlos y la verdad no estaban ciegos para dejar pasar a Ginny. Aunque… Ron no estaba muy de acuerdo, claro que no tenia mucho tiempo, las chicas del instituto perseguían a Harry y Ron, varias veces nuestros amigos se encontraron en pasillos, aulas vacías o cualquier lugar menos esperado tratando de esconderse.**

**Draco también tenia sus fans (a el no le faltan) y el no hacia nada por alejarlas, su inmenso ego crecía, si eso es posible.**

**Para suerte de los profesores (Snape sobre todo) la semana terminó. Carla pedía disculpas por todos los desastres que, según ella, sus alumnos causaron. Y de la manera tan misteriosa como llegaron, se fueron.**

¿Dónde esta Moon? Prometió ayudarme con Historia – **lo raro de las tres semanas siguientes es que Moon había casi desaparecido.**

En la lechucearía, con Hedwig

Enviando otra carta? A quien? **– dijo Ron**

No lo se, no he podido preguntarle – **respondió Harry**

_Es trabajo –_ **Amazone estaba enrollada en un sillón cerca del fuego** –_su padre no puede con todo solo. Entre viajes y negocios, las cosas se complican y con lo desconfiado que es no se lo deja a nadie q no sea Moon._

_Es sorprendente que pueda hacer tantas cosas_

A veces creo que pasas mucho tiempo con esa serpiente – **dijo Hermione**

Hermione no seas aguafiestas – **dijo Ron**

Emociónate, la vida es una – **dijo Harry**

No gracias, estoy bien **– Se levantó** – voy a la biblioteca

Por fin! **– Moon entro seguida de pergaminos flotantes. Antes que Hermione saliera**

Moon respira un rato

Ahora no que quiero terminar con esto. – **un pergamino se acercó** – termínalo con… Haremos lo posible por hacernos presentes. Gracias por su consideración. Atentamente. Familia Star – **el pergamino se doblo y metió en uno de los bolsillos de Moon. Quien calló rendida en un mueble**

Moon estas bien? – **preguntó Hermione que, después de todo no salió.**

Mi madre! Lo que daría por un celular – **exclamó -** ¿Cómo viven? Díganme

Calma Moon, no es tan malo como parece – **dijo Hermione**

Celular? **– Ron estaba perdido y Harry no hacia muy buen trabajo tratando de explicarle**

Que es eso que traes en la mano?

Oh si, es de papá **– leyó la carta.** – si! si!

"me preocupa" – **pensaba Harry**

"la locura no se contagia ¿o si?" – **pensaba Ron**

"respira, respira"

Muchachos quieren pasar las vacaciones conmigo? – **Moon les trajo de vuelta**

No creo que pueda salir de aquí - **dijo Harry desanimado**

No te preocupes, mi padre ya habló con Dumbledore, solo tienes que decidir si o no

Entonces pues claro

Que dicen chicos?

No se… ¿A dónde vamos?

Animo Ron, no te dan vacaciones con gastos pagados todos los días

Preguntaré

Yo igual

Ok. Nos vamos de vacaciones Amazone!

_Cuantas veces abre escuchado eso…_

Vamos Amazone animo!

"si que esta feliz" – **pensó Harry**

Y por que tan feliz Moon – **preguntó Ron**

Por que hace tiempo que quiero salir de vacaciones. Espero que esta vez no se estropee

* * *

Chicos el carrito con los dulces 

No más Moon estoy lleno **– dijo Harry**

Yo igual **– dijo Hermione**

Yo no, tu?

Tampoco¿quieres ranas de chocolate Ron?

Claro

No se como pueden comer tanto – **le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras Moon compraba**

Que bien!

_Mensaje urgente,mensaje urgente_ **– una lechuza marrón picaba la ventana**

Rob! **– exclamó Moon abriendo la ventana**

_Mensaje urgente!_

Dame esa carta Rob – **dijo Moon quitándole el pergamino de la pata**

De quien es? – **interrogó Harry**

De mi padre

Que dice? **– preguntó Ron**

Pues que tiene que quedarse en Río de Janeiro más tiempo y que no pasará navidad con nosotros y… no lo puedo creer! Justo ahora! No es justo!

Que pasa? – **preguntaron Harry y Ron (y luego las mujeres son las chismosas)**

Nada, nada. Ya verán será una sorpresa – **dijo respirando**

Chicos estamos llegando – **dijo Hermione. efectivamente el tren comenzó a parar**

Vamos muchachos por aquí – **Moon los dirigía por King's Cross**.

Señorita Moon aquí! **– un joven alto, de cabellos dorados, de piel muy blanca, y unos ojos celestes preciosos la llamaba**

Vlad, Linda!... Cygnus! – **al lado del chico una mujer con rasgos claramente latinos, alta de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos negros, cargaba un bebé**.

Que tal el viaje señorita? – **preguntó Vlad**

Muy bueno

Ellos son sus acompañantes?

Si, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ellos son Vlad y Linda

Mucho gusto – **dijo Vlad haciendo una reverencia**

Linda, dame a mi pequeño – **casi suplicó Moon. Linda sonrió y le dio al niño. Los tres chicos quedaron en shock. Linda movió las manos muy rápido.**

Lo suponía, Cygnus nunca ha sido un niño tranquilo.

Vámonos antes que se arme un problema – **dijo Vlad**

**Los tres chicos caminaron afuera de la estación. Un carro negro los esperaba.**

**Vlad los hizo pasar y comenzaron a rodar por el camino**

¿A dónde vamos? – **preguntó Hermione**

Haremos una parada en China. Luego iremos a Japón

Como lo haremos desde aquí sin llamar la atención **– preguntó Ron**

Vlad lo tiene planeado todo, no se preocupen

Moon… en niño que tienes en brazos es…

Es mi hijo. Su nombre es Cygnus – **un baldazo de agua fría cayó sobre los chicos**

Oigan no creerán que…? Jajajaja – **Moon empezó a reír** - en mi familia no podemos tener hijos, esta prohibido, nuestra descendencia la deciden las estrellas, este pequeño llegó tres meses antes de ir a Hogwarts **– explicó**. **Aunque no convenció mucho a sus amigos**

Llegamos – **anuncio Vlad. Bajaron del carro. Estaban frente a una gran mansión a orillas de un lago. La noche era preciosa, las estrellas brillaban con gran belleza. (recuerden diferencia horaria, no se cuanto es exactamente pero es de madrugada.)**

Pasen **– Vlad abrió la puerta y los dejo frente a un gran salón**

Linda los conducirá a sus habitaciones, yo tengo algo que tratar con Vlad

Linda, lleva a Cygnus a su cuarto y asegúrate que permanezca dormido. **– Asintió con la cabeza cuidando que el pequeño no despierte.**

Que quieres hablar Moon – **dijo Vlad**

Los Lee llegan mañana a las nueve **– dijo esta con un tono de preocupación**

Como! Pero…

Lo se Vlad y mejor hacemos las cosas ahora antes que tengamos más que hacer

**Esa noche, Vlad, Linda y Moon se dedicaron a poner las cosas en perfecto orden, y decorar la casa con todo lujo. Tanto así que solo les quedaron dos horas para dormir y preparar el desayuno.**

Ahh, dormí muy bien – **Harry bajaba con un atuendo oriental, color blanco**

Me alegro por ti Harry – **dijo Moon. También arreglada al estilo oriental. Su traje era de color azul noche.**

Por que tantos arreglos?

Hoy tenemos invitados

A quien? – **Ron también ya estaba arreglado con un traje color blanco**

Ya verán. Pero les pido que pase lo que pase no se muevan hasta que Vlad les diga que pueden hacerlo

Esta bien, supongo **– dijo Harry**

De acuerdo

Moon tienes una casa muy bonita **– Hermione bajaba con un traje color rosado pastel muy claro. Casi blanco**

Gracias

Señorita, ya casi son las nueve – **Dijo Vlad que vestía traje de mayordomo**

Gracias Vlad. Dónde está Linda?

Con el joven Cygnus – **en ese momento Linda bajaba con Cygnus en una cuna flotante, vestía como ama de llaves. El gran reloj de la casa marcó las nueve**.

Todos a sus lugares – **anuncio Moon. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon al lado de Vlad. La puerta sonó. Moon abrió la puerta. Frente a ella estaban tres chicos y una chica, los cuatro de gran porte.**

_Bienvenido amo Lee **– **_**saludó Moon haciendo una reverencia. Uno de los muchachos, el de cabello marrón claro avanzo rápidamente y la tomó por el cuello elevándola unos centímetros del suelo**

_Te vas sin avisar, envías a esa lechuza y luego regresas así?_

_También lo he extrañado amo Lee –_ **el chico la soltó**

Moon estas bien? **– reconocían a ese chico. Era Eriol!**

Si estoy bien **– dijo poniéndose de pie**

Shaoran! Como pudiste! **– la chica de cabellos negros largos le increpo al que había tratado mal a Moon. El otro joven puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y negó con la cabeza.**

Quienes son ustedes? – **preguntó Shaoran a Harry en un perfecto ingles**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Herminone Granger, amo **– dijo Eriol seriamente** – Jóvenes les presento al próximo líder del Clan Lee, Lee Shao Lang, a su prima Lee Mei Ling y al joven prometido de la señorita Len Tao. – **los tres jóvenes se limitaron a hacer una reverencia. Todo estaba llendo muy rápido**

Señor, el desayuno esta servido – **dijo Moon**

Así que Harry Potter, ya no se escucha de ti por acá – **comento el chico que estaba sentado junto a Mei**

Por supuesto que no Len, el oriente dejo el contacto con occidente hace ya mucho tiempo. Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos – **dijo Shaoran**

Algo que no es muy bueno para nosotros **- dijo Mei**

Ni para nosotros **– dijo Hermione** – menos en esta época

Nosotros soportamos y vencimos a nuestros magos oscuros solos. Hagan lo mismo – **dijo Lee**

Por favor no es momento de discutir! – **dijo Mei**

Buaaaa! – **el llanto de Cynus callo a todos. Moon lo cargo y este comenzó a calmarse**

No quiero más discusiones en esta casa. Y pobre del que haga llorar a Cygnus otra vez **– amenazó Moon. Una amenaza a considerar.**

_Veo que todos ya están en la mesa. Por que no me han llamado?_ **– Amazone estaba subiendo a un lado de la mesa.**

Amazone que haces en la mesa? **– dijo Shao Lang**

_Esta bie, esta bien _- **murmuró**

Mei, tengo asuntos que atender con el joven amo, puedes ir a mostrarles la ciudad a los invitados? Y cómprales algo de ropa, no me vallas a dejar sin crédito

Esta bien – **dijo** **Mei mirando mal a Eriol que ahogaba una risa** – me acompañas Len

De acuerdo – **dijo Len dando un suspiro**.

No vallas a marearlos – **dijo Moon viendo como los cinco chicos se marchaban en el carro conducido por Len.**

Linda encárgate de Cygnus **– susurró Moon**

Ahora a lo nuestro… - **dijo Shao Lang dirigiéndose al despacho seguido por Moon y Eriol**


	9. Leior

hola a todos, diculpen por la demora pero es q estaba un poquito desmoralisada por q no tengo reviews (T.T) aqui sta otro cap de mi historia y si pasan por aqui, no sean malos ydejen un review.

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO9: Leior

De que es eso tan importante que quieres hablar Moon** – preguntó Eriol**

Saben que la llegada de Cygnus significa que el siguiente heredero Lee debe nacer en menos de tres años

Lo sabemos muy bien** – dijo Shao Lang**

Hace tiempo ya hemos estado buscando prometida para ti Shao Lang, la llegada de Cygnus apuro al consejo para decidir si aprobar a mi candidata y la respuesta me ha llegado hace tres días, igual a tu madre. Ellos… la aceptan** – Lee se quedó frío**

Han elegido fecha?

Si, es el 31 de diciembre

Eso es en menos de dos semanas

Pero quien es?

Lo lamento, no puedo decirte

Eriol…

Todo lo de tu prometida lo arreglaba Moon yo no se nada

No te puedes negar

O sino que?

Te enfrentaras a mi, Moon, tu madre y todo el concilio

Animo, ves lo felices que son Len y Mei?

Ya estaban así cuando los comprometieron. Corrieron con suerte de que los Tao se fijaran en alguien sin magia como Mei

No precisamente** – susurro Moon. Shao Lang suspiró – **tu madre quiere que te tenga bajo vigilancia

Lo suponía** – metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un papel**

Aun lo tienes?** – preguntó Eriol**

No lo he podido alejar

Shao, sabes que debemos seguir, y ahora tu deber es hacer lo que tienes que hacer por el bien de tu clan

No entiendes Moon, yo aun la amo

Acéptalo, tu destino es este, ha de haber tenido muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo

Pero cuales?

No lo sabemos y no lo sabremos, pidió que no la buscáramos** – dijo Eriol**

Cambiando de tema. ¿saben algo sobre los hijos de la luna nueva?

Es verdad, necesitamos arreglar ese asunto** – dijo Lee**

**Un viento frió muy potente entro y abrió las puertas**

CYGNUS!** – exclamó Moon al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba. Lee corrió al cuarto del pequeño mientras Eriol trataba de hacerla reaccionar. Al llegar a la habitación Lee encontró a Linda que protegía a Cygnus con su cuerpo de una aves escuálidas de color negro, mas de 20 de ellas del tamaño de Black. Antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo Vlad entró y destruyó a todas ellas con fuego**

Están todos bien? amo Lee? Cygnus? Linda?

Si Vlad** – respondió Lee. Linda asintió con la cabeza y Cynus empezó a llorar**

Esto no esta bien, los leior no atacan por voluntad** – dijo Eriol entrando**

Esto debe saberlo Moon

No aun no

Moon!** – un chico de larga cabellera marrón entró al cuarto – **Cygnus!** – tomo al niño en sus brazos y este empezó a calmarse, algo muy bueno para todos que ya tenían dolor de cabeza**

Hao?** – Eriol estaba sorprendido**

Que haces aquí?

Estaba en camino a ver a MI prometida cuando vi a los leior a lo lejos ¿Dónde esta Moon?

En su cuarto** – dijo Eriol**

Cuídalo con tu vida** – dijo Hao entregándole a un Cygnus ya tranquilo a Lee. Salio de la habitación mientras Eriol curaba a Linda.**

Te has ganado tu lugar con los Stars** - dijo Lee**

El próximo año empieza su entrenamiento verdad?** – quiso saber Eriol**

Ya empezó

Como?

Moon ordeno que se valla acostumbrando a las presencias y por eso trajo a Linda, no se de donde. Ella esta a cargo de Cygnus, pero cuando llora no puede calmarlo, más deuna vez los he encontrado llorando juntos** – dijo Vlad. Linda se molestó**

Valla, no sabia eso** – dijo Lee**

Solo su madre lo sabia** – dijoVlad**

Cuantas cosas me esconden?

Lo sabrás en menos de dos semanas** – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa**

¿Qué pasa Cygnus?** – el pequeño había empezado a inquietarse**

Sienten eso?** – dijo Eriol adoptando una posición de defensa, seguido por los demás**

Los leior** – dijo Vlad. De las paredes se desprendían sombras que tomaban la forma de horribles aves que intentaban atacar a los chicos, pero les era muy difícil pelear, Lee había formado un escudo delante de ellos, lo cual no resultaba mucho, los leior poco a poco iban debilitando el campo y por mas que los destruyeran aparecían más.**

Como los derrotaron la vez pasada?** – preguntó Eriol**

El señor Flash lo hizo

_Te lo dije Black aquí ocurría algo raro_** - dijo Amazone entrando al cuarto**

_Basta de charla tenemos que ayudar_**– dijo Black**

_Leior_…**- dijo Seth erizando la plumas**

_No seamos precipitados** – **_**dijo Amazone**

_Recuerden, debemos proteger a Cygnus** –**_** dijo Black adelantando y batiendo las alas muy fuerte.**

**_No necesitas decirlo –_ dijo Seth poniéndose al lado de Black**

_Fuera! Fuera!** – **_**gritaban Black**

que están haciendo ellos aquí?** - dijo Lee**

Miren!** – Dijo Eriol **– se van.** – efectivamente los leior entraban en retirada.**

_Debemos ver a Moon de inmediato _–** dijo Black**

_Son ya dos veces que nos enfrentamos a los leior _–** dijo Amazone**

_Eso no presagia nada bueno _–** dijo Seth saliendo de la habitación seguido de sus amigos y los chicos**

Moon!

Esta dormida** – dijo Hao al verlos entrar **– ha gastado en mucha energía.

* * *

Ahh, no había caminado así desde hacia tiempo** – dijo Hermione**

No me digas que ya te cansaste** – dijo Mei que caminaba a su lada**

Para nada, aun me queda energía para un par de tiendas mas

QUEE!** – los tres chicos que iban tras ellas estaban rendidos. **

Vamos, no están cansado o si?** – pregunto Hermione**

No entiendo a las mujeres** – murmuro Ron**

No eres el único** – dijo Len**

Ya ya, no se quejen tanto que también han comprado bastante

Me pregunto si en la próxima compra sobregiran la tarjeta** – pensó Harry en voz alta lo que causó la risa de Ron y Len**

Que les parece si tomamos algo?** – dijo Mei señalando un café**

De acuerdo

Que quieren tomar?** – pregunto la mesera**

Un capuchino **– pidió Len**

Yo igual** – dijo Mei**

Un moca** – pidió Hermione**

Yo un expreso** – dijo Harry**

Tomare lo mismo que Harry

Bien, algo más?

No gracias

Y que han comprado ustedes?

Pues en realidad no mucho** – dijo Ron – **solo la ropa que Moon nos ofreció

Y como se hicieron tan amigos de ella, no dijo que sea difícil, pero es raro que tenga amigos tan cercanos en poco tiempo**. – dijo Mei**

En realidad se hizo amiga de Harry y como él es nuestro amigo, nos fuimos acercando –** dijo Ron**

Es comprensible, a Moon le atraen las personas con pasados interesantes** – dijo Len**

Con solo ver a Seth y Amazone uno se da cuenta** – dijo Harry**

Jajaja, si. ahh esos animales, a mas de uno le han hecho la vida imposible, y por extraño que parezca parecen escuchar y obedecer a Moon. En especial Seth** – dijo Mei**

Ella sabe que no nos gustan sus animales, en especial Seth e insiste en enviarnos cartas con ella en especial** – dijo Len – **mi padre detesta a esa lechuza, la he salvado de morir varias veces

No podrían matar a Seth, es muy inteligente

Ahh pero no conoces a mi padre, moriría en el intento

Es verdad, lo que diga lo cumple y tiene un carácter… ah madre! Nunca te metas con su padre, créeme es mejor para la salud

Jajajaja

Sus pedidos** – la mesera llego con una charola**

Esto era lo que faltaba, una buena taza de café** – dijo Len luego de tomar todo**

Eres un adicto al trabajo como mi primo, el café es tu vida** – dijo Mei entre enojada y divertida**

No no no, tu primo ya es una exageración, y todo por una mujer** – dijo Len**

Q quieres decir** – dijo Mei, haciendo notar su disgusto**

No, es que, bueno… ya paso mucho tiempo, y… **- Len quería corregir su error bajo las miradas de las mujeres**

Ella era el amor de su vida, no te imaginas el golpe que fue para el

Claro que no** – dijo Len – **pero le comprendo

De que hablan

Pues asuntos algo personales, resumiendo…

(insertar musiquita de celular, la que quieran)

Alo?. Si. tomando café. Como?. Hace cuanto?. No, no. vamos en camino

Quién era?

Lee. Dice que Moon se ha desmayado, tenemos que ir de inmediato.

Está bien?** – preguntó Harry**

Si, si. Hao no se ha separado de ella –** se alejó a la caja**

**Hao?**

Su prometido** – dijo Mei. Otro baldazo de agua fría para Harry.**

Prometido, no es algo joven?** – preguntó Herms**

Tradición** – dijo Mei **-A nosotros también nos toco el mismo destino, no es nada nuevo

O sea q no se aman?** – preguntó Ron leyendo la mente de Harry**

Bromeas? Se adoran** – dijo Mei**

Vámonos** – dijo Len cogiendo las cosas y saliendo del establecimiento

* * *

**

Como están todos?** – preguntó Mei**

Bien felizmente** – dijo Eriol**

Moon?** –**** preguntó Herms**

Duerme

Que pasó?** – ****preguntó Len**

Atacaron unos leior, no sabemos como lograron entrar** – respondió Lee**

Como se libraron de ellos?** – preguntó Mei**

En realidad lo hicieron Black y Seth

Donde están ellos?

Con Hao, no han querido salir de allí.** – dijo Eriol**

Desean té?** – preguntó Vlad**

No gracias, esperaremos a que Moon despierte

No creo que lo haga pronto, ha perdido mucha energía, los leior son temibles. Fue una suerte que no estuvieran aquí?

Por que?

Por que hubieran sido una carga y podríamos estar todos muertos

Shao Lang!

Es la verdad

**Esa tarde fue la más silenciosa que los chicos hayan tenido. Nadie tenia energías, como si con Moon toda la vida del lugar se hubiera ido. Cygnus lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba. No podían calmarlo y estaban tan desesperados que lo encerraron en una burbuja.**

Ha despertado! –** Anuncio Vlad cerca de las 7 de la noche. Por las escaleras vestida con algo bastante cómodo y unas pantuflas bajaba Moon ayudada por un joven de larga cabellera marrón**

Cielos! Que hacen aquí muchachos, ya arruinaron la sorpresa. Tendrían que estar en la Muralla China. Le dije a Vlad que iríamos allí. **– dijo Moon con una sonrisa cansada.**

Como crees que estaríamos allá sabiendo como estás tu acá** – dijo Hermione**

Quien hablo?** – dijo fingiendo enojo**

Yo** – dijo Eriol**

Ah, lo sabía Lee.

De que nos perdimos ahora** – dijo Mei**

De una pequeña fiesta. Nada grande, solo q como mañana viajamos a Japón…

A que hora salen?** – preguntó Lee**

Salimos, tu vienes con nosotros** – dijo sonriendo**

Que?

Si Lee. Nos vamos, no puedo perderte de vista.

Podemos ir nosotros también –** dijo Mei**

Claro!

Moon no estas para viajecitos** – dijo Hao**

Vamos, tengo que hacer cosas importantes y no me puedo retrazar

Donde está Cygnus?** – preguntó Hao**

Con Linda** – respondió rápidamente Eriol**

Vlad…

Está con Linda** -Y por suerte justo venia Linda con pintas de haber estado peleando con gatos de lo despeinada que estaba. Traía a un dormido Cygnus, parecía un angelito. Le entregó a Cygnus y subió. **

Parece muy cansado…-** Moon hizo aparecer una cuna flotante y lo dejó descansar**

Como que se me hace que alguien lo estuvo cargando de mas** – dijo Hao**

Y va a haber fiesta o no?** – preguntó Lee. Cambiando de tema**

Que dicen chicos?

SI!

**Vlad adornó mágicamente la casa con ayuda de Eriol, Lee, Ron, Harry y Herms. Moon estaba con Hao y Mei, tratando de que se convencieran que estaba bien. Y Len estaba llamando unas pizzas**

Bien, todo listo ahora…- **sonó la puerta**

Las pizzas!** – dijo una voz desde afuera**

Vía Express?** – susurro Herms. Mei recibió las pizzas.**

Donde esta Ron? –** preguntó Harry**

Allí** – señaló Moon. En uno de los muebles, estaba Ron en su séptimo sueño.**

**Y sin tomarse la molestia de despertar a Ron empezó la "fiestita", Moon la pasó sentada en el mueble, no por que no quisiera sino que no la dejaban levantarse. Vlad dijo que llevaba a Cygnus y regresaba… no regresó. Buena música, buena comida, buen ambiente. Mei y Len estaban en otra nota, no se en que momento desaparecieron. Shao Lang también desapareció, según Eriol, tenia dolor de cabeza, nadie le creyó. Si la casa no se calló esa noche es por puro milagro, Eriol y Hao se divertían como nunca y con ellos Moon, Harry y Hermione quedaron dormidos en un mueble. El día siguiente fue Linda quien despertó a Moon, a las siete de la mañana.**

Oh no! El avión sale en media hora! Despierta a todos y apresúralos** – Saltó Moon

* * *

**

Ah Moon es aun temprano** – se quejo Ron**

Vamos no tomará mucho tiempo, pero los necesito despiertos

Que vas a hacer Moon** – dijo Lee bostezando**

Los llevaré hasta el avión, 3, 2, 1 ya!** – como si un hoyo se abriera en el suelo cayeron dentro del avión.**

Quiten el pie de mi cara** – dijo Eriol. Habían caído unos encima de otros, abajo Lee y encima Moon.**

Cielos, ya se me quitó el sueño **– dijo Mei acomodándose en uno de los asientos**

Ron! Ron! No hay caso, esta dormido **– Harry se sentó al lado de Ron**

Transportación? –** preguntó Hermione**

Vaya, creí q no lo reconocerías** – dijo Moon**

Que no sea común no quiere decir q no exista

A donde vamos exactamente** – preguntó Lee**

Aguas termales fumbari –** dijo Moon**

Visitaremos a mi hermano** – dijo Hao**

Pasaremos allí unos días antes de salir a acampar al monte Fuji

Tienes todo planeado verdad?

Eran mis vacaciones, pero no están arruinadas, al contrario, se pusieron mejor –** dijo Moon viendo a Harry y Ron dormidos y a Hermione yendo por el mismo camino**

Donde están Mei y Len

Déjalos tranquilos Shao Lang

Pero…

Moon tiene razón. Ya están lo suficiente grandecitos no?

No

Celoso?

Yo? Para nada

Ah nomás decía que después de todo están comprometidos y se casarán el próximo año.

Me lo tienes que recordar en todo momento Eriol?

Eriol tiene razón Lee…

No me vuelvas a llamar Lee durante este viaje te lo prohíbo

Pero si me escucha alguien del concilio…

Yo lo arreglo todo

Si tú lo dices…


	10. El Secreto de Harry

ps bien chicos aqui esta un nuevo capitulo... les digo q tengo el cuento terminado pero lo hire subiendo de a pocos... agradeciendo por q termino el colegio y ahora tendre mas tiempo... espero que me escriban un review...pls-... por cierto.. las cosas jamas son lo que parecen

HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 10:El Secreto de Harry

**Llegaron a una gran casa, no muy adornada pero con señales de que se vivía bien. Tres jóvenes los esperaban en la puerta, tendrían más o menos la misma edad de ellos.**

Sean bienvenidos –** dijo una joven de cabellos rubios**

Vamos Ana estas entre amigos** – dijo Hao**

No creo** – miro de reojo a Ron y Harry**

Son amigos míos** – dijo Moon**

Moon! Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, no te he encontrado en el Msn** – dijo un chico bastante pequeño de cabello rubio**

Negocios** – le dijo guiñando un ojo**

Cuando se casan **– preguntó un chico**

Mi padre dice que el próximo año, pero no hay fecha fija** – contestó Moon**

Quienes son ustedes** – dijo Ana mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry**

Yo soy Harry Potter** – se presento con la voz temblorosa**

Potter eh?** – Yoh se acerco a él también**

Oigan chicos, lo están asustando** – dijo Hao medio riendo**

Lo siento –** dijo Yoh retrocediendo y riendo como si así solucionara todo**

_Me da un mal presentimiento_

_No es él, has tenido esa sensación toda la semana_

_Vamos ana por favor, son solo cuatro días_**– dijo Moon**

_Pero aquí no están seguros_

_Solos menos_

Pasen, Manta les mostrará sus habitaciones** – dijo Ana**

Moon, Hao, tenemos que hablar** – dijo Yoh seriamente (lo mas serio q Yoh pueda estar)**

Que sucede?** – preguntó Hao cuando se encontraron solos**

Las cosas están complicándose en todas partes** – dijo Ana **

Lizerg y Chocolove me envían cartas muy alarmantes

En el mundo mágico de Europa las cosas también están peliaguda

Regresa con nosotros **– dijo Yoh**

No puedo, le prometí a mi padre estar allí un tiempo mas luego me iré, no se preocupen por mi

Moon, la situación no esta como para arriesgarse** – dijo Ana **– y tu di algo** – Le gritó a Hao**

Moon ha decidido ya que hacer y yo la apoyo y mientras no esté a punto de morir no haré nada por detenerla

Espero que lo que hagan sea lo correcto

No te preocupes hermano

Esperen vibra mi celular** – dijo Moon sacándolo de su bolsillo **– alo? Papa!

Moon hija. Estas con Yoh?** – se escucho salir desde el teléfono**

Si, ya estamos aquí

Oh cielos…

Pasa algo?

Quería que estuvieras aquí

Es algo importante

No tanto, si estas allá mejor no te molesto

No, espera donde estas?

En Río, pero no importa

Estoy en camino

Moon espe… -** colgó**

Segura que quieres ir?

Si Hao, no te preocupes. Por favor Ana trata bien a mis amigos

No te preocupes

He ido a ayudar a mi padre en Brasil, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme

Pero…

Adiós **– salio por la puerta principal y se perdió en el aire**

O m¡3rd Lee me va a matar

Por que?

Moon ayer estuvo mal, no puede hacer grandes esfuerzos

Le das mucha libertad** – dijo Ana**

Es un alma libre no puedo retenerla

Ese tipo de flores se marchita muy rápido

Lo se, y trato de cuidarla pero ella no se preocupa

Y que es de Cygnus **– preguntó Ana**

Convencí a Moon que lo dejara con Linda para que disfrute de las vacaciones

Y nosotros que queríamos ver a nuestro sobrino

Lo que quieren es entrenarlo

No como crees jeje

Yo también lo pensé, pero Moon quiere que primero aprenda la magia** – dijo Hao serio**

Bueno tiene mucho tiempo para aprender

No Hermione ha sido todo un mal entendido** – se escucho a Harry gritar seguido de una pequeña explosión. Los chicos salieron a ver que pasaba.**

no puedo creer que tenga amigos como ustedes** – murmuró Hermione dejando a un Ron con el cabello marrón y a Harry cuatro metros alejado del lugar**

que paso?** – preguntó Manta mirando el lugar**

que han estado jugando?** – preguntó Lee. Harry intentó Hablar pero la voz no le salía.**

Solo conversábamos mientras ayudábamos a Hermione a buscar a Moon y tocamos un tema… delicado. En fin, se molestó y ya ven –** dijo Ron con bastante soltura. Harry lo miraba acusadoramente**

Que? No es mi culpa que metieras la pata peor q yo… esta bien es mi culpa, pero vamos a Hermione se le pasará rápido… si Moon habla con ella

Me temo que Moon no podrá ayudarlos** – dijo Ana**

Por que?

Ha tenido que viajar inesperadamente, no sabemos cuanto tardará… pero no dejen de disfrutar** – dijo Yoh**

Esperen en que se fue?** – preguntó Lee**

Eh…

Es que me quieres dejar sin consejero? El de acá

OYE!** – Exclamó Eriol**

No toma nada en cerio, y Moon es la única que tiene la agilidad mental en momentos de tensión** – Casi Gritó Lee**

Crees que me gusta que mi prometida gaste sus energías así como así, sabiendo que por agotamiento puede morir? Eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti

Quieren callarse los dos, tu, deja de ser tan aprehensivo y tu deja de tratarla como un objeto** – gritó Ron. – **mejor.

Voy a ver si logro que Hermione se calme un poco **– dijo Mei alejándose**

Gracias señorita Lee** – dijo Ron – por ambos – **Harry sonrió para luego pegarle un zape a Ron

Me preguntaba si podíamos salir a ver la ciudad –** dijo Ron captando una mirada de Harry**

Solo si salen acompañados, no queremos que nada les ocurra o Moon se enfadará con nosotros ¿Manta?

No te preocupes Yoh, yo me hago cargo

Los dejo en buenas manos** – Yoh se despidió de ellos

* * *

**

Que hacemos primero?** - Preguntó Manta**

Queremos comer y Harry quiere ir a un lugar tranquilo

¿Cómo sabes lo que quiere?

Pues no es la primera vez que le callan, desde que nos conocemos cada vez que peleamos, si me defiende lo callan, ha estado una semana sin hablar, máximo

Realmente no la entiendo, en todo caso me calla a mi y punto

¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Que paso?

Es Ana, me trata peor que un esclavo

La hermana de Yoh?

Hermana? Es su prometida

Quee?

Pues si, sus padres los comprometieron y esperan los 18 para casarse

Valla, las viejas costumbres…

Final feliz… ojala y todas las historias terminaran así, no Harry?** – Harry caminaba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Compraron una hamburguesa en un McDonals (plaga) y caminaron rumbo al cementerio**

Este camino, pasamos por aquí al venir

Si, llegaras a la casa si caminas directo** – doblaron en un callejón. Pero Harry salió corriendo, no vieron por donde**

Que pasó?** – preguntó Manta**

El cementerio… Eh Harry espera!** – Ron salio del callejón pero no lo encontró**

que pasa?

Harry tiene un temor a los cementerios

No lo sabia

No te preocupes, separémonos, tenemos que encontrarlo

Nos vemos en la casa en media hora

* * *

Lo encontraste?** – preguntó Ron**

No, mejor lo esperamos aquí, tiene que volver

Llegamos!** –Mei y Hermione entraban en la casa**

Harry no hay. Voy a salir otra vez

No lo hagas** – Yoh, Len y Lee llegaban**

Y que quieres que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?** – reclamó Hermione**

Tranquilos, nos dividimos en grupos de dos y registramos la ciudad, no es bueno estar solo a estas horas

Yo me quedo por si regresa** – le quedaron mirando **– a lo mejor llega antes que ustedes

Esta bien, pero si llega nos avisas** – dijo Hao**

de acuerdo

no nos avisará** – dijo Hao a los demás cuando salían**

ahh q sueño –** bostezó**

la señorita Moon tiene amigos muy raros** – dijo una voz de ningún lado**

incluyéndonos?

Si incluyéndonos

Q se puede decir, viene de un mundo raro, ahh, me voy a dormir

Amo Yoh, no siente esa energía?

No – **dijo mas dormido q despierto

* * *

**

Que fue eso!

No lo se señor, se sintió como una pequeña explosión y luego nada, como si…

Alguien muriera ¿Dónde fue?

Arriba

Arriba?

Subamos de una vez **– sin perder mas tiempo subieron al techo y lo primero que vieron fue a Harry boca arriba con una expresión pacifica con los ojos cerrados**

Esta…?

No parece, respira, como si durmiera pero…

No se siente ninguna presencia allí dentro

Lo logré si, soy genial! Lo logre!** – como si apareciera con el viento Harry, o el alma de Harry se hizo presente**

Harry?

Yoh? Puedes verme?

Dime como es que esto esta pasando

no me queda de otra verdad?

Pues no

Me morí

Como?

Si, morí 13 segundos y ahora tengo esta habilidad. Por fin logre controlarla

Es posible eso?

Pues yo puedo… aunque no conozco a nadie. Tampoco creo que alguien regrese de la muerte así de simple

No puede ser posible…

Yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijeron

Es verdad, tus amigos te buscan** – dijo Yoh recordando**

Un favor…

El que quieras

No se lo comentes a nadie

Esta bien **– Harry (o su alma) se acerco al cuerpo y se tendió sobre él, lentamente Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos y se levantó.**

Estas bien?** – Harry asintió con la cabeza – **Ya veo, no puedes hablar todavía

* * *

Es toda tu culpa, tú estabas con él ¿Cómo pudiste perderlo? 

Quizá si tu no lo hubieras dejado mudo yo pude hacer algo

Que pasará si le hacen algo

Nos mataran

Moon nos matará

No creo que sea capaz** – dijo Yoh**

QUIEN PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN!**– gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego volver a su pelea. Harry negó con la cabeza y los dejaron allí, quizá toda la noche.

* * *

**

Harry donde estabas?** – Dijo Hermione al entrar a desayunar y ver a Harry desayunando con Yoh, Ana y Hao. Señalo el piso – **Aquí? Como es eso? Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche –** Harry hizo como si sus manos fueran marionetas que se gritaban unas a otras **– Y por eso no nos avisaste?** – reclamó la chica. Harry sonrió**

Dejen de discutir y vamos a terminar de desayunar** – dijo Hao. Harry se levantó y se fue.**

A donde vas?** – preguntó Ron que llegaba. Harry encogió los hombros – **no te pierdas

Sabias que estaba aquí?** – preguntó Hermione**

Cuando le gritamos a Yoh logre apenas verlo, supe que estaba aquí desde hacia rato.

Y me dejaste salir a buscarlo?

Yo te iba a decir pero estabas tan ocupada gritándome** – le reprocho**

No estaría haciéndolo si no fueras tan torpe** – Gritó Hermione empezando así otra pelea.

* * *

**

Ay, no se que hacer con mi padre** – Moon se apareció frente a la casa Asakura – **por lo menos se que mis amigos no están aburridos** – entro a la casa**

…QUE NO FUE MI CULPA

TE ENCONTRÉ ALLÍ. NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO

SUBÍ POR QUE ESCUCHE UN GOLPE

AHORA TE LA DAS DE HÉROE

Veo que todo sigue normal **– dijo Moon con una gotita**

Han estado así desde que te fuiste** – dijo Yoh detrás de ella**

Y Harry?

Esta muy bien** – dijo mientras la conducía al patio de atrás**

Moon que fue? –** preguntó Lee**

Problemas con las guerrillas** – dijo Moon – **por allá también se esta levantando un señor oscuro

La oscuridad se propaga por todos lados** – dijo Len**

Ya hay tres señores oscuros… esta será una larga guerra** – dijo Hao**

Cuatro… ha aparecido uno en América del Norte

4?

Todos al mismo tiempo, nadie podrá recibir ayuda** – dijo Eriol. Harry golpeo la mesa donde se habían reunido poco a poco**

Y si los señores oscuros se llegaran a unir?** – levantó un cartelito**

ni imaginarlo** – dijo Lee – **seria terrible

dejemos las cosas tristes…** - dijo Moon – **chicos prepárense. Vamos a ir a acampar

Con este frío? Quieres matarnos?** – exclamo Mei**

vamos, vamos, esta será la mejor navidad que puedan recordar


	11. Navidad en las Montañas

Aqui ps haciendo entrega de otro cap este por navidad! jeje agradeciendo los reviewsque estanalentando para seguir actualizando . sin más les dejo...

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 11:Navidad en las Montañas

estoy muerta –** dijo Mei sentándose en un tronco. Iban con grandes mochilas en la espalda caminando cuesta arriba.**

Pudiste haberte quedado** – dijo Lee**

No, yo quise venir ¿llegaremos antes del anochecer?

Si, es un bonito lugar y llegaremos antes de lo planeado si no nos detenemos –** dijo Moon**

Vamos, sigamos subiendo** – dijo Len**

El sol ya empieza a ocultarse**- dijo Hermione**

Deprisa debemos estar muy cerca** – dijo Moon corriendo **– si es aquí!

**Al llegar vieron un hermoso claro**

Por fin** – dijo Ron –** ya tengo hambre

Yo armo la carpa busquen, leña que la pasaremos sin magia** – dijo Lee**

Vamos nosotras –** dijo Moon que estaba con Hermione**

Este lugar es precioso** – dijo Mei**

Es raro en este lugar no hace frío –** dijo Ron**

Moon!** – Gritó Lee**

Calma, soy yo** – le dijo Eriol – Moon **me lo pidió antes de pisar la montaña

Cierto **– dijo Moon que llegaba con suficiente madera en los brazos**

Bueno, ahora podemos esperar hasta mañana. No se ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir** – entro en su carpa, había armado 3.**

Yo también** – dijo Hao entrando en la otra**

Yo también** – dijo Hermione entrando a la otra

* * *

**

Navidad, Navidad!** – Moon salio mas contenta de lo normal de su carpa – **Feliz navidad a todos! **– saludó a Hermione, Harry, Ron**

Feliz navidad** – saludaron los tres**

Feliz navidad** – dijo Eriol saliendo de su carpa**

FELIZ NAVIDAD! –** se le aventó haciéndolo caer**

Vaya, Moon empezó a divertirse** – dijo Hao saliendo de la otra carpa**

Ay no! Feliz navidad Hao-kun –** dijo Moon aventándose encima y haciéndolo caer**

Eriol, has visto…** - Lee estaba saliendo cuando tropezó con Eriol que se estaba incorporando y comió nieve. Todos rieron.**

**Plaf! Una bola de nieve le cayó a Hao. Que devolvió a Lee, pero le cayo a Eriol, quien al devolverla le cayo a Ron y así se inicio una guerra de bolas de nieve, todos contra todos. Cuando el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica saco a todos del trance**

BRAVO LEN!** – Grito Mei **

Tú también?** –**** dijo Lee**

Creo que todos tuvimos la misma idea** – dijo Lee**

FIESTA!** – Gritó Mei**

Santa is coming tonight (Santa vendrá esta noche)  
And I want a car(y quiero un carro)  
And I want a life (y quiero una vida)  
And I want a first class trip to...Hawai (y quiero un viaje de primera clase a Hawai)

I want a life time supply (quiero un suministro de vida)

Of Skittles and Slurpies (de bolos y slurpees)  
and Eskimo pies (y tartas de "esquimo")  
I want a DVD a big screen TV (quiero un DVD y una TV de pantalla grande)  
Just bring me things that I don't need... (Solo tráeme cosa que no ne**cesito)**

**Moon como solista, Lee con la primera guitarra y segunda voz, Eriol en la segunda guitarra, Hao en el bajo y Len en la batería**

**  
**'Cuz now its Christmas! ( porque ahora es navidad)  
I want everything (deseo de todo)  
I just can't wait (simplemente no puedo esperar)  
Christmas (navidad)  
So don't stop spending (así que no pares de gastar)  
I want a million gifts (quiero un millón de regalos)  
That's right! (eso es!)  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight! ( no olvides mi lista de navidad esta noche)  
'Cuz now it's Christmas (porque ahora es navidad)

**Moon no estaba equivocada, esta seria la mejor navidad que podrian recordar**

Somebody take me away (alguien que me lleve lejos)  
Or give me a time machine (o que me de una maquina de tiempo)  
To take me straight to midnight (para llevarme directo a la media noche)  
I'll be alright (estaré bien)

I want a boy at my bed (quiero un chico en mi cama)  
who knows what to do (quien sabe que haremos)  
A Play Station 2 (un play station2)  
I want a shopping spree(quiero un vale de compras)  
In New York City (en la ciudad de nueva York)  
Just bring me things that I don't need... (Solo tráeme cosa que no necesito)

'Cuz now its Christmas! (Porque ahora es navidad)  
I want everything (deseo de todo)  
I just can't wait (simplemente no puedo esperar)  
Christmas (navidad)  
So don't stop spending (así que no pares de gastar)  
I want a million gifts (quiero un millón de regalos)  
That's right! (eso es!)  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight! ( no olvides mi lista de navidad esta noche)  
'Cuz now it's Christmas (porque ahora es navidad)

Todos en ese momento se veían radiantes, reían, bailaban, tocaban y cantaban.

**  
**I wish I could take this day (desearía poder tomar este día)  
And make it last forever (hacerlo para siempre)  
And no matter what I get tonight (y no importa que obtenga esta noche)  
I want more (quiero mas)

Its Christmas! (es navidad)  
I want everything (deseo de todo)  
I just can't wait (simplemente no puedo esperar)  
its Christmas! (es navidad)  
I want everything now! (quiero todo ya!)

Christmas! (es navidad)  
I want everything(deseo de todo)  
I just can't wait(simplemente no puedo esperar)  
Christmas (navidad)  
So don't stop spending (así que no pares de gastar)  
I want a million gifts(quiero un millón de regalos)  
That's right! (eso es!)  
And I can't wait 'til midnight (y no puedo esperar hasta media noche)  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight (no olvides mi lista de navidad esta noche)  
'Cuz now it's Christmas (por que es navidad)  
'Cuz now it's Christmas (por que es navidad)  
'Cuz now it's Christmas (por que es navidad)

**Y por un momento olvidaron todo. Quienes eran, su presente, su pasado, su futuro…**

Bravo!** – aplaudió Mei – **Feliz navidad primo!** - Se le acercó a Lee con un paquete pequeño y repartió varios a todos**

Esto es…

Su primer sencillo que les parece? –** le dijo Mei muy contenta**

No puedo creer que lo hicieras** – dijo Moon. Era un disco en la portada se podía ver una pintura de un cerezo al cual le había caído agua y estaba descolorándose, una de sus ramas escribía en lo alto "Dragon & Fowers"**

Y el nombre?** – Preguntó Eriol**

Tienen uno?-** silencio**-lo suponía.

El nombre no está mal** – dijo Hao**

¿Cuándo¿Cómo?** – preguntó Lee que no salía de su asombro**

Cuando ensayaban, lo demás fue muy fácil

Es el mejor regalo que nos han dado** – dijo Len**

Ah entonces ya no les doy mi regalo** – dijo Moon**

No! Espera no quise decir eso** – se corrigió. Todos rieron**

Tomen muchachos** – saco unos paquetes**

Cool!** – exclamó Len dejando ver una preciosa chaqueta de cuero negro con adornos dorados**

Les gusta?

Es una pregunta capciosa?** – preguntó Mei. Su chaqueta era de color fucsia con adornos negros**

De lujo** – exclamó Hao. Su chaqueta era granate con adornos turquesa pálido**

Moon te pasaste** – dijo Ron. Su chaqueta era azul oscuro con adornos amarillo pálido(casi blanco)**

Esto es bordado**! – exclamó Hermione sorprendida. Su chaqueta era blanca con adornos rosados**

Yo lo hice** – dijo Moon**

Es un gran trabajo** – dijo Lee. Su chaqueta era verde oscuro y dorado**

Genial –** dijo Eriol. Su chaqueta era negra y plateada**

Gracias Moon** – dijo Harry. Su chaqueta era verde claro con negro**

Ahora el de Hermione, Harry y yo **– dijo Ron sacando unos cofres de su mochila**

Un set de bromas** – dijo Harry**

No les diremos lo que son para no arruinarles la sorpresa** – dijo Hermione**

Son seguros?

Claro! Los hacen mis hermanos

Quizás no sea tanto como los otros pero… -** Hao saco un pequeño cofre y se vieron varios colgantes de cristal. Todos con el mismo símbolo que parecía un nudo**

Bellísimo –** dijo Moon tomando uno**

Nunca he sido bueno para los regalos…pero espero que les guste** – dijo Len sacando unos papeles – **son unos amuletos que mencionó mi hermana hace ya tiempo, se escribe un deseo en el y luego se queman. El deseo se cumplirá si lo que deseaste es con el alma

Nuestro regalo, se los daremos al anochecer** – dijo Eriol **

No puedo esperar sus regalos son muy lindos** – dijo Moon**

Y peligrosos** – agregó Mei**

Levantemos las cosas que tenemos que llegar a la cima **– dijo Moon**

Caminar?

Más?

Ya, ya, dejen de quejarse que todavía nos queda un tramo de dos días si queremos llegar a tiempo

tiempo para que?

Tiempo antes que se nos acabe el tiempo** – dijo Moon

* * *

**

Moon se buena y danos un descanso si?** – le pidió Hao**

No, estamos demasiado cerca. Ya habrá tiempo para descansar cuando lleguemos

Eso de allá es un lago?

Si, es allí a donde vamos. Diles que se den prisa** – avanzó**

Y?** – preguntó Harry al llegar con Hao**

Se puede ver la menta, allí descansaremos** – respondió Hao**

Parece que hay alguien allá arriba además de Moon** – dijo Lee**

¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó Eriol llegando con el grupo a donde estaba Moon con las cosas a medio armar**

Dice que no podemos estar aquí y bajemos

¿QUE?** – gritaron todos**

Ahh no, acabamos de llegar y no bajaré entendido?** – Mei le gritó a un joven de cabellos negros, vestido con ropas del mismo color, tenia una venda en la frente y los estaba mirando despectivamente**

Sabes lo que es seguirle el paso a esa mujer?** – dijo Len**

Oye!** – exclamaron Hao y Moon**

OYE HIEY ESTAMOS CERCA?** – una voz gritó proveniente del bosque**

YA CÁLLATE KUWABARA** – otra voz se escuchó**

**Un grupo de ocho personas salió del bosque**

Nosotros llegamos primero!** – dijo Ron**

No hay por que pelear** – un chico pelirrojo se acercó**

Kurama?

No puede ser** – susurro el chico**

Kurama!** – Moon dejó ver de nuevo su efusividad corriendo hacia el chico y haciéndolo caer**

No pierdes la costumbre no? **– dijo poniéndose de pie – **has engordado

He crecido!** – le reclamo**

No, estas igual de chaparra

Oye!** –**** rieron**

Alguien sabe que paso?** – preguntó Hao**

Lo lamento. Chicos les presento a Kurama-niisan. Kurama, ellos son Azakura Hao, mi prometido, Lee Shao Lang, mi amo; la señorita Lee Mei Ling, y su prometido Tao Len, el joven Hiraguizawa Eriol, y mis amigos del colegio Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley

Mucho gusto** – dijo Kurama nervioso ante la mirada dura de los chicos Lee**

Hermano?** – Preguntó Hao**

Como si lo fuera** – respondió Moon**

Ahora te presentaré a mis amigos Yuki

Ahora soy Moon Star, encontré a papá ¿no es genial?

Chicos les presento a una buena amiga Moon Star. Ellos son Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Sehiriu, la maestra Genkai, Yukina y Hiey

¿Qué hacen aquí con tanto frío?**- preguntó Keiko**

Podría preguntar lo mismo –** dijo Hao acercándose**

Esta vieja loca que nos quiere hacer entrenar** – dijo Yusuke**

Nunca nos hablaste de ella** – dijo Kuwabara**

No lo creí necesario, perdimos el contacto hace mucho tiempo, no creí volver a verla

Por cierto. Vas a estar dentro de dos años o te vas a esconder otra vez?** – preguntó Moon**

Voy a estar por aquí no te preocupes

Que bien

¿alguna razón en especial?

Me caso en dos años, en cuanto cumpla 18

Te casas?** – todos abrieron los ojos**

Con quien?** – pregunto Kurama**

Conmigo. Iba a ser el año pasado, pero decidimos terminar los negocios de la familia. Además el trabajo que ha tenido Moon es muy pesado

La juventud si que va rápido **– dijo Genkai**

Te estas quedando hermanita

Están seguros? Es un paso muy importante** – dijo Sehiriu**

Claro que están seguros deberían ver a Cygnus!** – Mei se unió a la conversación**

Cygnus?** – Kurama estaba perdido**

Su hijo!** – dijo ella. Paro cardiaco general**

Deberías ir a visitarnos de vez en cuando** – dijo Moon**

Espera Yuki tienes un hijo?** – dijo Kurama impresionado**

Que es Moon** – corrigió Hao **– y si tenemos un hijo** – valla exceso de orgullo**

Tiene 7 meses –** dijo Moon muy feliz**

Por eso se casan?-** preguntó Sehiriu**

Oh no** – dijo Mei**

Oigan ustedes basta de hablar o se van a quedar afuera** – dijo Lee**

Nos vemos –** se fueron**

No me agradan** – dijo Hiey**

Si son amigos de Moon esta bien

Se ven tan lindos –** suspiró Keiko

* * *

**

No me agradan** – dijo Len**

Si son amigos de Kurama esta bien** – dijo Moon**

Como no nos dijiste que conocías a un chico tan guapo** – dijo Hermione con estrellitas en los ojos**

No fue para nada justo** – le dijo Mei**

Ejem** – Len se aclaro la garganta**

Solo digo lo que veo **– se defendió Mei. Rieron**


	12. Un encuentro más

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 12: Un encuentro más

Que linda noche** – Moon y Hao estaban sentados frente al fuego – **por fin puedo ver lo bello que esta el cielo

Ves por que quería que llegáramos hasta aquí?** – Moon se acurrucó en su pecho**

Estás bien?** – coloco su mano en el hombro de Moon**

Si, solo que…

CUIDADO!** – Lee gritó desde el bosque**

Que rayos…?** – exclamó Hao al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para dejar pasar al enorme dragón de fuego**

Wow **– se escuchó tras unos matorrales**

¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?** – dijo Hao algo molesto**

Nada **– dijo Mei**

No estábamos espiando** – dijo Keiko**

Están todos bien?** – preguntó Eriol que salía del bosque**

Eriol eres un irresponsable pudiste causar un incendio** – Mei le grito para salir de ese problema**

Pero si tu dijiste que lo hiciera que se vería muy romántico** – dijo Eriol para fastidiarla

* * *

**

Así que eso sucedió** – Kurama hablaba con Moon **– y yo que pensaba que serias medico naturista

Y lo seré** – dijo Moon – **ya lo veras

No lo dudo pequeña brujita **– le puso su mano en la cabeza**

Kurama!** –rió- **sabes, no te veo peleando en un torneo. No es propio de ti, quien se metía en problemas era yo. La verdad no te veo en un torneo de artes marciales

Y yo no te veo encerrada en una casa, ni siendo la alumna estrella. Tu nombre es sinónimo de desastre

Ayyy!** – Mei y Yukina jugaban en la nieve observadas por Len y Hiey**

El parecido es asombroso** – dijo Kurama**

Oye Kurama… ese chico Urameshi de verdad es fuerte no?

No te he contado ya?

Es que quiero jugar un rato y las personas fuertes y con carácter son las mas divertidas

Moon no harás lo que…

Oye Yusuke!

Creo** – susurró**

Que quieres Moon

Juega conmigo

Que?

Eso, juega conmigo** – repitió Moon – **dentro de este círculo, si me llegas a dar un golpe ganas, y si sales del círculo pierdes. También perderé si salgo del circulo así que no hay problema

No voy a jugar contigo** – dijo Yusuke**

Ya pues que te cuesta

Apuesto 30 dólares a que Moon gana** – dijo Mei**

Yo también!** – dijo Hao**

Eh! No he aceptado** – dijo Yusuke**

Yo 30 a que Yusuke gana** – dijo Genkai**

No te queda otra** – dijo Moon entrando al circulo**

Un golpe?

Un golpe** – dijo Moon sonriendo. Se pusieron frente a frente. Moon volvió a sonreír y desapareció en el aire**

¿Dónde?

Arriba Yusuke!** –**** Dijo Keiko. La figura que estaba arriba de Yusuke se esfumó en el viento y la verdadera le dio un empujón por la espalda**

Te toqué** – dijo riendo. Yusuke volteó para darle una patada pero la atravesó**

Quédate quieta!** – estaba perdiendo la paciencia**

Mi habilidad compensa mi falta de fuerza** – dijo Moon riendo – **además si me atrapas perderé – **aunque trataba siempre golpeaba al aire **– vamos, solo un golpe** – Moon hacia que Yusuke se acercara y alejara del borde del circulo periódicamente. Y en un momento despareció – **caíste **– rió y le dio un empujón sacándolo del circulo**

No puede ser ¿Cómo?** – Yusuke estaba fuera del circulo y todos con una gotita**

Tonto! **– Genkai le gritó**

No entiendo que pasó** – dijo Kuwabara – **siempre que parecía que la golpeaba la imagen se borraba

Es como si dispararan un arma** – Explicó Hao mientras Moon se alejaba con las chicas – **cuando disparas, el gatillo hace un ligero sonido, luego de eso la bala sale e impacta. Cuando inicias un ataque tu energía cambia y ese es el ligero sonido que alerta a Moon para esquivar el ataque o evitar en impacto.

Pero esa velocidad… no es humana** – dijo Hiey**

Nunca has visto el ninjitsu en acción no?** – dijo Lee burlonamente**

Esa chica puede pasar desapercibida si lo quisiera** – dijo Eriol **– es muy hábil cuando se la necesita

Supongo que todo eso se lo enseño mamá** – dijo Lee**

Si, mamá no disfrutaba de las peleas pero sabia defenderse muy bien – **dijo Kurama**

Así es y eso aprendí de ella** – dijo Moon que se había acercado al grupo **– por cierto Kurama, no creo que pueda ir a ver a mamá, si vas entrégale esto de mi parte y saludos para Cy** – le entregó una carta**

Descuida, mamá se pondrá muy feliz al saber algo de ti

Eso espero –** suspiró – **estaba muy triste cuando la dejé. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir fue un gusto conocerlos… Por cierto…Hiey y Yukina tienen un ambiente similar, harían una bonita pareja.

Creo que mejor empezamos a bajar** – dijo Hao**

Ya voy** – se fue con él**

No ha perdido el toque no?

Si, es muy intuitiva** – dijo Lee – **Me preguntó si se le puede ocultar algo

Joven Lee, lo dejamos

Apúrate primo o te quedaras

Si Shaoran – **dijo Eriol ya con el grupo**

Adiós a todos** – dijo Lee reuniéndose con sus amigos e iniciando el descenso**

Pensé que te quedarías con ellos

Si lo hacia ustedes vendrían por mi de todos modos** – dijo despreocupadamente**

Tienes razón** – le dijo Mei**

Voy a mi muerte

No seas trágico Shaoran** – dijo Eriol**

No intentes escapar. Mañana es 31 y me encargaré de que todo salga perfecto –** dijo Moon

* * *

**

Este lugar es increíble!** – exclamó Hermione abriendo una ventana y viendo la torre de Tokio brillar**

Como mañana estaré demasiado ocupada, tendrán este lugar para ustedes, chicas. Los chicos tienen el piso de arriba y ustedes** – miro a Hao, Eriol y Lee – **vengan conmigo.

**Salio seguida de los tres chicos, bajaron dos pisos. Los hizo entrar a una suit**

Aquí se quedaran los tres y no saldrán hasta las 11:30 de mañana, esa puerta los llevara al lugar acordado.**- decía todo esto divertida sin perder la seriedad - **Los quiero listos sin un minuto de retraso. La ropa esta en el armario. Hao sabes como controlar la situación. No intenten escapar o se lastimaran. Tienen tiempo suficiente para hacer que todo salga bien. Los estaré esperando** – salio riendo y cerró la puerta. De regreso con los chicos los encontró jugando twister **

Mano derecha amarillo** – dijo Mei**

Ayyy! No llego** – dijo Hermione en medio de una contorción tratando de que su mano tocara dicho color**

Juegas?** – le dijo Harry q estaba en una posición… rara... sobre Ron**

No, tengo que descansar para mañana. Buenas noches** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba a un cuarto

* * *

**

"respira… siente los latidos de tu corazón"** – Harry echado con los ojos cerrados meditaba – **"libérate de tus emociones… deja tu mente en blanco…."**- ante el una enorme puerta de hierro y tras ella se veía el cementerio. Las puertas se abrieron, comenzó a caminar, extrañamente el lugar parecía desolado**

Que haces aquí niño ¿eres nuevo¿perdiste tu lapida?** – una mujer se apareció**

Ehh estoy buscando a Sirius Black** – dijo sorprendido**

Oh **– la mujer se paró sobre la lapida mas cercana – **ALGUIEN HA VISTO A SIRIUS BLACK UN NIÑO LE BUSCA **– sonó eco**

Lucy! Aquí** – dijo un hombre acercándose - **gracias

No es problema** – le dio un golpecito en el hombro desapareciendo**

Llegaste por ti solo, que logro** – le dijo Sirius**

Ya lo había hecho, pero no había entrado. Estoy preocupado por que no se nada sobre la chica esa. ¿has averiguado algo?

No, la verdad no he podido salir de aquí, estuve metido en problemas

¿por q no me sorprende?

Bueno, bueno –** dijo Sirius restándole importancia a lo recién dicho - **Nos vamos?

**El lugar cambio, los colores se hacían borrosos, al poco rato estuvieron en una habitación oscura, en ella cuatro personas**

ES TU DEBER SABER DONDE ESTA!** – dijo un muy enojado Voldemort sentado en una gran silla**

Lo..lo…lamento señor…pe..pero, na..nadie sabe donde… **-dijo Colagusano muy nervioso**

Calma, Potter regresará, Dumi no lo dejara ir durante mucho tiempo, y si se demora entonces lo buscaré yo** – dijo La mujer con antifaz, también sentada en una gran silla**

"tu o tus hombres?"** – Pensó Bellatrix tras Colagusano, su rostro no dabas señas de las quemaduras**

O Bella, otra vez con lo mismo? –** dijo la mujer mientras Bellatrix caía al suelo debido al dolor de sus quemaduras que se hacían visibles**

"monstruo"

Jajaja, oh Bella, cuando entenderás que mis hombres son capaces de ir al mismo infierno si yo se los pidiera

"¿por q no me matas de una buena vez?"

Es más divertido verte sufrir** – rió **– ahora sal, busca a Borth. Le necesitaré pronto

Ve con ella** – dijo Voldemort. Ambos salieron **– así que tienes un buen ejercito

El mejor de todos** – dijo la mujer levantándose de su silla – **en este momento están preparando todo para mi llegada, en todas las ciudades pronto temerán ante Los Hijos de La Luna Nueva

Mi lady se esta llevando toda la diversión **- la jalo y la sentó en sus piernas - **¿qué me queda a mi? –** le susurró al oído**

Si me dejara cambiarle, podría salir y disfrutar del pánico en la ciudad y… también otras cosas ¿Acepta?

Un nuevo cuerpo?** – beso su cuello - **¿por q no?

De acuerdo **– susurro la mujer. Le sacó la túnica, coloco sus manos blancas sobre el pecho de Voldemort y comenzó a recitar un hechizo en una lengua extraña**

Es elfico** – susurro Harry a Sirius**

Como sabes?

Mi maestra hizo un hechizo en ese idioma, es inconfundible

¿Cómo sabe elfico? Crees que sea…

Nah** – dijeron al mismo tiempo**

**El cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a cambiar, tras una luz muy intensa, la mujer lo besó en cuanto termino el conjuro y Voldemort le devolvió el beso lleno de pasión. Al consumirse la luz, nuestro malo favorito era otro un joven de no mas de 18 años, de ojos negros y pelo negro lacio que caía a un costado de su cara, y de su cuerpo… ni que decir todo un bombón**

Eres maravillosa** – su voz sonaba embriagadora sin perder su frialdad. Se fundieron en un beso, que más que amor, reflejaba deseo de placer.**

Ya sabemos suficiente** – dijo Sirius sacando a Harry de ese lugar**

Oh mierda, peleamos contra una sociedad** – dijo Harry sintiéndose derrotado**

Cálmate, termina tus vacaciones aquí, tengo un conocido que nos puede dar información de esa chica ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?** – murmuró – **yo te busco en estos días, te dejare libre.

Hasta luego** –dijo Harry. Camino por su cuarto, no quería regresar aun a su cuerpo, así q decidió espiar a las chicas, subió, en la salita todo estaba un tiradero**

No, no, los polvos blancos en las manos, la novia lleva polvos blancos **– dijo Moon tratando de ser paciente con la persona al otro lado del teléfono –**si, la cara también… ya mande la guía para el peinado, elige… ¿Qué? Ella también?... si estoy en una situación similar. Tampoco quiere… lo encerré en una habitación con 2 personas q conozco…no, no creo, a menos q quiera enfrentarse a su madre… ya veras que todo saldrá bien y serán la pareja mas feliz que hayas conocido… bueno siguiendo con el tema, la ropa también la envié hace tres meses… también los diseños, todo ¿lo encontraste?... por fin, dale mi agradecimiento, mejor pásame conél, necesitaras aprovechar este tiempo… ¿alo?... si, será rápido, no llamaremos la atención, pasan la noche aquí, la fiesta es pasado y la dan ustedes, perfecto. Ahora veamos como esta la fiesta… por supuesto mi amo lo merece, no nos desconcentremos…

"vaya si que esta ocupada" –** pensó Harry mientras regresaba a su habitación

* * *

**

Ahhwww que bien dormí** – Harry se levantó**

Miren quien despertó, almuerzas bello durmiente?** – Bromeó Ron**

Como?

Son las dos de la tarde** – dijo Len señalando un reloj**

Por q no me despertaron?

Lo intentamos pero no lo hiciste

Cámbiate que las chicas no tardan en llegar

Pensaban dejarme?

Si –** dijeron los dos**

Que malos** – dijo fingiendo enojo.**

Podemos entrar?** – dijo Hermione tras la puerta. Harry se cambio rápidamente de ropa con un hechizo**

Si pasen** – dijo Harry**

Vaya Harry despertaste** – dijo Mei**

Ya no se burlen** - fingió enojo**

Vámonos!** – dijo Hermione saliendo

* * *

**

Señorita Star** – dijo un joven de pelo gris con lentes que vestía una túnica blanca – **espero que llegue pronto

Lo mismo digo joven Tsukishiro** – dijo Moon colocándose su capucha**

Le aseguro que no tardara** – un destello se vio detrás del joven, tras la cortina semitransparente se podía distinguir tres siluetas, una sentada, las otras dos paradas**

Todo en orden** – dijo Hao saliendo**

Llegaron? –** un anciano hizo su aparición como si fuera sombra**

La señorita no demora** – dijo Tsukishiro. Un destello se vio tras Moon. Dos siluetas se distinguieron**

Empecemos** – dijo el anciano. El joven se coloco su capucha. Lee estaba presente solo en cuerpo, su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro momento. Recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con una castaña de ojos verdes… Sakura… quería gritar que todo se detuviera de una vez, pero era imposible, la supervivencia de todo su clan dependía de él. Moon y el joven estiraron sus brazos, el anciano los unió con una tela que parecía ser de seda blanca que fue absorbida por sus cuerpos. Aquello parecía el matrimonio de Moon y no el de Lee, apostaba que terminaría con Hao para irse con el chico ese… nah! Moon no. Veía como ella se acercaba, sin decir nada estiro su mano, por un segundo pudo ver la delicada mano de la joven oculta en la otra estancia, suspiro. Moon termino de hacer la inscripción y regresó con el anciano al cual le beso la mano, lo mismo que el otro joven. El anciano en el centro de la estancia tomo dos varillas de hierro, y con una facilidad increíble las partió por la mitad, para luego unirlas en uno solo, la ceremonia había terminado.**

Llego la hora** – dijo Moon suavemente mientras corría la cortina. Lee camino con paso firme hasta el centro del salón, la chica iba maquillada en tonos rosas y azules pálidos sobre el maquillaje blanco. La acompañaba una chica de cabello negro, largo de ojos amatista…**

"Daidougi?"** – el joven que había sido parte de la ceremonia se bajo la capucha igual que Moon – **"Tsukishiro?"-** eso quería decir que… no era imposible…¿Sakura?. Sin ser conciente de sus actos tomo aquel trozo de tela que Moon le ofrecía y con el limpio el rostro de la chica que tenia delante, era como estar frente a una ilusión, temía que todo fuera un sueño y despertar en cualquier momento hasta que vio esos ojos verdes…**

Sa…Sakura**- susurro. La chica comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, pero de felicidad**

Amo…-** Moon susurro interrumpiendo tan increíble momento con el pesar de su alma – **este lugar no es seguro para usted y su esposa** – los chicos se sonrojaron – **Tsukishiro yo me encargare a partir de ahora

Te la encargamos mucho –** dijo la chica**

Eriol nos vemos** – dijo desapareciendo junto a los recién casados**

No esperaba encontrarlos aquí y menos en esta situación** – dijo Eriol**

Ciertamente ninguno lo esperaba** – dijo Yukito**

¿quieres decir que no sabias quien era el otro consejero?** – dijo Tomoyo**

No me lo quisieron decir** – dijo el joven con calma – **la señorita Star todo el tiempo se comporto como una consejera ejemplar, el señor me lo recalcó muchas veces

No sabia que los Kinomoto hicieran un gran clan **– dijo Eriol**

No son exactamente lo Kinomoto** – dijo Tomoyo**

Hace como tres años… Lee recibió una carta… -** dijo Eriol. Mas para si mismo que como comentario**

Un problema familiar** – dijo Tomoyo**

No quiso involucrar a Lee.

Creyó que lo mejor era que el se mantuviera lejos y que mejor que esa carta para alejarlo

Lo que no logro entender es como aquella chica pudo hacer que los dos se unieran sin conocerlos** – dijo Yuki**

Esa chica es realmente extraña** – dijo Eriol – **por cierto Yuki. No te le acerques mucho, su prometido es demasiado celoso

* * *

Amo… aquí termina mi misión. Cualquier cosa solo diga mi nombre. Señora estoy a su servicio** – dijo Moon haciendo una reverencia **– me retiro 

**No habían prestado atención a las palabras de Moon, ella estaba conciente de eso, en aquellos momentos solo estaban los dos en el mundo, perdidos en sus ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, que era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto**

Sakura…¿Qué paso?

Lo lamento** – Sakura lloraba **– pero…

No te preocupes, no me lo digas si no quieres… me alegro que las cosas hayan terminado de este modo** – le seco las lagrimas**

Shaoran…** - bajo su cabeza**

Shhh –** la tomo por la barbilla y con delicadeza miro dentro de sus profundos ojos esmeralda – **todo estará bien a partir de ahora** – se acercaba tan delicadamente a ella y le dio un beso delicado y tierno**

Todo estará bien** – repitió Sakura antes de volverlo a besar

* * *

**

Oigan déjenme ver** – dijo Mei. Votando a Tomoyo de un telescopio ubicado en el edificio de en frente**

Que no saben lo que es privacidad?** – Dijo Hermione**

Cuando veamos que las cosas cambian de rumbo quitaremos los ojos** – dijo Eriol**

Ahhh **– Exclamo Mei**

Que? Que?** – dijo Tomoyo detrás de ella**

Se besaron, por fin! Llevamos más de 10 minutos esperando!

Déjame ver** – dijo Tomoyo haciéndose lugar**

Esperen que yo también quiero ver** – dijo Hermione dejando atrás sus palabras**

Mujeres…-** susurro Len seguido de las afirmaciones de Ron y Harry**


	13. Sueños Mortales

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 13: Sueños mortales

Lamento no haber estado con ustedes todo el tiempo** – se disculpó Moon**

No te preocupes, la hemos pasado muy bien** – dijo Hermione sonriendo**

Además te entendemos, llevas una vida ajetreada como mi primo

Yo puedo entenderlo** – afirmo Hermione**

Están listas?** – se escuchó la voz de Eriol afuera de la habitación**

Si, si ya vamos** – dijo Moon saliendo con un hermoso traje de gala – **Has visto a Hao?

Esta abajo, conversando con Yukito

Ay no, discúlpenme chicos **– dijo Moon adelantándose**

Ya estamos listas** – dijo Hermione saliendo junto a Mei**

Oye Len un favor

Dime

No te vallas a acercar a mi primo quiero que aproveche todo el tiempo posible

Van a espiarlos también esta noche?** – dijo Harry**

Nooo como crees** – dijo Tomoyo provocando la risa de los chicos**

Bajemos** – dijo Len**

**El salón estaba lleno de gente, difícilmente se podría distinguir a alguien. De pronto todos se callaron Lee y su señora (que raro suena) hacían su entrada seguidos de Moon y Yukito**

Queridos amigos de todo el mundo** – dijo un hombre mayor - **les doy la bienvenida y a este baile en honor a los señores Lee. ¡larga vida al Clan Lee!

¡larga vida! –** exclamo la multitud**

Por favor disfruten el baile** – la música comenzó y en menos de lo que pensaban estaban solos**

Has visto a la consejera de Lee?

Que no es la hija de Flash Star

Pobre chica, esa familia esta maldita

Me contaron que ella ayudo a terminar con la señora oscura

Esa suerte no se la deseo a nadie… bueno… quizás a mi ex esposo

La muchachita se encarga de todos los negocios de su padre

Ese es un descuidado, no creo que su familia haya tenido peor época que cuando el administraba todo

Me hubiera gustado que mi hijo se casara con ella

Pero esta comprometida

Harry que haces parado **– Hermione se le acerco**

Sabes que no me gusta bailar

Pero si hasta Ron esta bailando

Harry bailara conmigo **– Moon se hizo presente**

No Moon espera no me gusta bailar

Ya, diviértete** – y en poco tiempo estaba bailando con cada una de las chicas del salón

* * *

**

La señorita Sakura fue muy amable al invitarnos** – dijo Hermione**

Lástima que no pudimos quedarnos mas tiempo** – dijo Harry**

Animo chicos, regresaremos algún día

Pero solo te estaríamos estorbando

Para nada, yo lo pase muy bien, espero que ustedes también

Por supuesto

El tren se esta deteniendo

Ya era hora

Es extraño que solo seamos nosotros en todo el tren

Comprensible… debíamos estar aquí ayer… las clases empiezan hoy mas tarde –** dijo Moon**

_Algo no anda bien niña, ve con cuidado_

Nos vamos?** – dijo Hermione**

**Salieron del tren y extrañamente no encontraron los carruajes de siempre, pero eso no era lo grave, ante ellos veían el castillo destruido, hecho escombros**

Que…?** – dijo Harry**

Cielos…

No es posible** – dijo Hermione**

Quien…?** – dijo Moon**

Pues Voldemort , no conozco a nadiemas **– dijo una voz cerca de ellos**

Profesor Dumbledore!

Es una suerte que no hayan podido llegar ayer** – dijo el anciano**

Realmente no lo veoasí** – dijo Harry en un susurro**

Quien más viene en el tren?

Nadie…** - respondió Ron**

Ohh pobrecitos** – dijo una voz en el ambiente**

**Los chicos sacaron sus varitas**

Oh que miedo Harry Potter me atacara con su varita especial** – dijo la voz, su dueño venia caminando por el lago. Sus ropas eran totalmente blancas y su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha – **me alegra que alguien pueda ver mi obra maestra

Quien eres? –** dijo Hermione agresivamente**

Ay pero que mal educado soy** – dijo con sorna **– me dicen el caballero del hielo** – hizo una pequeña reverencia**

_Esto no es nada bueno… Moon que piensas hacer_**– Moon se limito a acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente**

Tu no eres un mortifago** – dijo Dumbledore**

Oh claro que no, jamás seria como esa basura** – comenzó a nevar**

Deja de jugar y da el mensaje **– dijo otra voz**

Nos hacemos presentes los Hijos de la Luna Nueva** – dijo solemnemente el hombre – **como aliados de Lord Voldemort, por tanto sus enemigos a muerte. Por orden se Su Alteza, este es nuestro regalo de presentación** – señalo el castillo y haciendo sonar sus dedos hizo aparecer una enorme rosa negra en el cielo**

_No es posible… pensé que todo esto había terminado_

No… no es posible** – Moon estaba pálida de muerte – **Su Alteza?... por que hace esto príncipe del norte?

Vaya, vaya alguien que nos conoce** – se acerco a ella peligrosamente. Moon no se movió, quizás paralizada por el miedo**

Aléjate de ella** – grito Harry**

Atrás muchacho** – dijo otro encapuchado de blanco apuntándole con una lanza**

Su Alteza vive, y esta vez nadie la detendrá** – susurro el primer joven al oído de Moon**

Yo…

No podrás…-** se separó de ella – **no vemos chicos, adió** – y se desvaneció en el aire igual q su compañero**

_Moon estas bien?_

No puede ser…

Moon, tranquila ya se fue – dijo Hermione

_Moon tranquilízate o te vas a desmayar_

Yo…

tu te quedas acá, te prohíbo interferir, por orden de tu padre no lo voy a permitir

Miren! El castillo** – dijo Ron**

Se esta… reconstruyendo

Era solo una ilusión** – dijo Dumbledore**

La próxima vez lo que verán no será una simple ilusión** – dijo una voz en el ambiente

* * *

**

**No han pasado ni dos días… los cuatro chicos estaban con los nervios destrozados, en especial Moon que empezó a escribir cartas y no la vieron hasta muy entrada la noche**

Harry? Que haces despierto?** – Moon entraba por el cuadro y vio a Harry mirando la ventana**

Simplemente no podía dormir con todo lo que ha pasado

Te entiendo. ¿Ron y Hermione?

Arriba, tampoco pueden dormir pero siguen echados, por lo menos Ron

**_Hísiëriel estáis aquí?_ – dijo una voz pacífica**

**_Taurëhîr ven_ – respondió Moon. Un joven alto de cabellos rubios y vestimenta verde hoja entro. Sus ojo eran de un negro brillante, se podía ver en ellos la inmensidad del universo**

_te extrañe tanto _**– dijo acercándose a Moon y tomándole las manos**

Moon quien es?** – dijo Harry con todas las fuerzas q le quedaban haciendo lo posible para que no se notara su corazón roto.**

Harry! Despierta o Snape nos pondrá detención!** – dijo Ron moviéndole el brazo**

Ya voy** – dijo confundido – **"había sido todo eso un sueño?"

Deprisa

**Con el tiempo contado llegaron a Pociones y al parecer Snape se entusiasmo ese día poniéndoles una poción extremadamente difícil que al parecer solo Hermione y Moon lograrían hacer**

Me voy a volver loco** – susurró Harry al borde de la desesperación**

Menos 10 puntos a griffindor! Potter probara su poción al final de la clase** – dijo Snape. Definitivamente estaba de mal humor. Draco lo miraba de una manera burlona y Ron preocupado**

Concéntrense!** – gritó Snape**

**Aquella clase fue la peor de todos, varios se desmayaron… no soportaron la presión de la poción, incluso Hermione y Moon admitieron que estuvo difícil. **

Potter! **– **

"ay no"** - después de todo Snape no olvida **

beba su poción** – en verdad lo disfrutaba **– si esta bien hecha, su compañero rejuvenecerá hasta convertirse en un bebe. Y su compañera Star le dará el antídoto** – movió una botellita **– Proceda

**Harry destapo su frasco y tomo un sorbo, inmediatamente sintió como empequeñecía, los chicos veían pasar a Harry por sus 3 años nuevamente, pero el proceso no se detuvo cuando tenia mas o menos un año sino que siguió… estaba descontrolado**

**-** Harry… Harry despierta tienes que comer algo antes del partido** – dijo Hermione levantándolo**

- Que?

El partido de quidditch contra Slydering es hoy!** – dijo Moon desde la puerta**

Pero… pero...Dumbledore dijo

Oye! Se hace tarde!** – dijo Ron con su traje de guardián sacándolo de la cama**

Ey!

Te esperamos afuera** – dijo Hermione**

**Bajó a la sala común, estaba casi vacía, Moon le esperaba**

Apúrate que faltan como 3 minutos** – salio por el cuadro de la señora gorda**

**Salio al campo de quidditch, los chicos estaban listos para salir**

Suerte a todos** – dijo Harry aun confundido **– demos lo mejor y ganaremos

Ahora salgamos a patear trasero de Slydering! **– grito Ron**

SIIIII!** – gritaron el resto**

**Salieron de los vestidores con escoba en mano, y se inicio el juego. No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando una bugler impactó con su cabeza haciéndole perder parcialmente el conocimiento, caía de la escoba… caía**

TERREMOTO!** – Harry cayó de su cama**

Que pasa? La tierra se mueve** – dijo Ron corriendo hacia la salida. En la sala común todo era un caos, los alumnos se empujaban desesperados por salir y Harry era presa del pánico. Cuando por fin logro salir se dio cuenta que las cosas empeoraban, el castillo se caía **

Harry –** gritó Ron que era arrastrado por la muchedumbre**

HARRY! –** Moon lo empujo haciendo que la pared cayera sobre ella en lugar de él**

MOON! –** Harry fue a socorrerla como pudo, trato de hacer levitar la pared pero con toda la gente alrededor era aun mas peligroso**

Harry, gracias** – dijo Moon con dificultad**

No hables **– le ordeno Harry **– tomándole de una mano** – inmediatamente sintió como si hubiera tocado un traslador. Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse difusas**

DESPERTÓ –** grito la señora Pomfrey**

Puede dejar de gritar? Todo me da vueltas** – ni bien termino de decir eso vomito una especie de liquido blanquecino casi transparente**

Tranquilo Harry** – Dumbledore acababa de entrar a… su cuarto?**

¿Qué paso?** – se sentía cansado, muy cansado**

Inhalaste nieve maldita. si bubieras muerto en tus sueños... hubieras muerto en realidad**– dijo Moon que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de el, con apariencia de haber pasado tres días d insomnio**

_maldito príncipe del norte_** – susurro la serpiente que estaba a los pies de Moon**

Rechazaste a la maestra Roze, Hermine y Ron, a mi y a Moon dos veces – dijo el director

Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida** – dijo Moon con una sonrisa cansada**

_casi te mueres niña, date crédito_

No entiendo

Has dormido una semana, desde que llegaste – dijo la enfermera

Ron y Hermione?

En clases

No…, dijo… ellos también debieron haber inalado** – dijo Harry**

La profesora los rescató al primer día** – dijo Dumbledore – **yo he despertado hace tres días

Moon?** – ella agacho la cabeza**

_llego la hora_

Ella recibió una carta de su padre, no sabe cuando ha de partir así q adelanto sus exámenes y paso, técnicamente debería estar en las clases de los alumnos de 7º** - explico el director**

Cuando se entero de lo sucedido adelanto el viaje** – dijo mirando el suelo que de improviso se le estaba haciendo muy interesante**

Por que no caíste tú también…?** – dijo Harry haciendo la pregunta que nadie se había atrevido a hacer**

Yo soy una madre gris** – dijo en un susurro – **aquel lucho hace un año con la familia Lee, pero por mi categoría estoy obligada a ayudar a quien lo necesite, en pocas palabras esta en deuda conmigo

_Moon, ahora va a ser muy difícil tu regreso_

Son los miembros del ejercito de la dama oscura, por eso es que mi padreapresuro el viaje, ella y Voldemort…** - recorrió un escalofríos **-La tierra esta perdida** – Moon palideció**

_Moon estas bien?_

Solo estoy débil, necesito descansar

_recuerda que si te mueres Cygnus quedara solo_

Bebe esto, te hará dormir sin soñar** – dijo la enfermera a Harry**

Amazone quédate con él. Necesito estar sola** – se levantó**

_claro._

_Por que tiene esa cara de tristeza?_

_Solo hay una regla para las madres grises si salen de sus territorios y es no revelarle a nadie su estatus… si lo hacen…deben pagar un tributo antes de regresar_

_tributo?_

_Un sacrificio_

_De que?_

_De Sangre… el estado de salud d Moon no le permitirá dar el tributo y sobrevivir por eso… ya no volverá jamás, no podrá volver a ver a su madre_

**Eso era una noticia dura…él no podía ver a sus padres por que estaban muertos, podía ver a Sirius solo en sueños, y de cuando en cuando pasarlo a visitar. Pero el caso de Moon era diferente, su madre estaba viva, y no podía verla por romper una ley.**

_De verdad lo siento mucho por ella, no tenía idea que…_

_nadie la tiene_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	14. El Verdadero Enemigo

aish... toy tiste po que naye me ecrito review :se seca las lagrimas: por favor los reviews son bien recibidos, no importa si tienen virus o si son de amenaza jaja

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 14:El Verdadero Enemigo

Me alegro que ya no estés durmiendo **– dijo Ron mientras comía pastel de calabaza**

A mi también** – dijo Moon, que aunque no había recuperado su estado anímico completamente se la veía bastante alegre**

_vamos, no hay problema que no se pueda superar _

Algunas cosas son imposibles para algunos… pero muy probables para otros –** dijo Moon lanzando un suspiro**

_abran paso!_** – tanto Moon como Amazone levantaron la mirada**

_Cállate Ming!_** – dijo la gran lechuza negra posándose frente a Moon**

_No puedo poner algo de alegría a mi patética vida?_** – dijo la voz que curiosamente también provenía de Seth**

Hola Ming** – dijo Moon al tiempo que un ratón bajaba del lomo de la lechuza**

_Hola Moon, tiempo sin verte. No has ido a la fortaleza_

Estoy bien, solo un poco ocupada

_Que haces aquí ¿no se supone que debes cuidar a Ruth_**- dijo Amazone**

_Por eso mismo vine_** – dijo el ratón alejándose de la víbora – **_todo es un caos, atacaron la fortaleza, registraron todos, nadie sabe que hacer y Ruth desapareció!_

No puede ser posible!** – grito Moon. Poniéndose de pie – **por favor dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto** – Moon estaba pálida, y a punto de desmayarse**

_Moon por favor no te alteres** –**_** dijo Amazone –**_tienes que escuchar_

_Lamentablemente no es broma, se llevaron a Ruth y no sabemos donde está_ – **dijo tristemente el ratón**

_Cuando fui hoy a visitarlos encontré el lugar destruido_**– dijo Seth**

_Moon estás bien_?** – dijo Amazone**

Si, estoy bien

Señorita Star que esta sucediendo?** – dijo el director**

Ahora no!** – esa había sido una orden bastante directa, y aunque Moon no tenia conciencia a quien se había dirigido los murmullos comenzaron, NADIE mandaba a volar al director así nomás. Silbó, y al instante Black estaba allí. Ya no parecía intimidada sino al contrario lista para pelear al frente**

_Llamaste?** –**_** dijo el águila**

Black, da alarma a la brigada, listos a mi señal, que demoren lo menos posible, alerta a los tres clanes, código xyz. Dile al joven jefe que tenga listo su ejercito

_Si! _–** salio volando luego de lanzar un chillido**

Seth, lleva esto al amo, el otro es para Hao** – amarro dos cartas a la pata de la lechuza **– el proteger al joven amo es lo principal entendiste?

_Pero… y Cygnus?** –**_** dijo la serpiente**

Lo otro es más importante** – dijo al tiempo que salía la lechuza**

Ahora puede explicar lo que ocurre?** – McGonagall estaba irritada e impaciente**

Ming! Amazone! Deprisa, no podemos perder tiempo y sin peleas esta vez** – dijo Moon **– ustedes dos sígannos, contestare preguntas al paso

Moon esta todo bien?** – preguntó Harry**

No, todo esta terriblemente mal, mi padre manda llamar, están preparándose para una gran batalla y no planeo estar aquí, les recomendaría evacuar el lugar

Estas loca? Este es lugar mas seguro** – dijo la profesora**

**Yo hago lo que se me pide por seguridad, la cosa se va a poner fea.**

_Deberían hacerle caso, entrar a la fortaleza no es juego_** – dijo el ratón, que iba en la cabeza de Moon**

La carta** – dijo Dumbledore – **no te he visto ninguna carta

Tome, si eso lo hace feliz** – dijo Moon sacando una carta y dirigiéndose a los jardines del castillo**

**En la carta se leía perfectamente lo siguiente**

"**Sal de ese maldito país ahora mismo! Atacaron la fortaleza"**

¿tus cosas?** – dijo Harry**

No tengo nada de valor, es solo mi ropa y algunos libros

¿a que fortaleza se refiere?

Confidencial **– dijo Moon con un tono seco. Impropio de ella – **yo estoy avisándoles salgan de aquí antes de que se ponga feo **– saco un silbato que soplo, aparentemente no servia, no producía sonido**

_Cualquier cosa que necesites chico, solo silva** –**_** dijo Amazone**_– alguna ayuda te caerá_

**Al poco tiempo un… dragón? Llego volando, tenía una silla en el lomo.**

_Un placer verte en buen estado Lucy** –**_** dijo Ming**

_Puedo decir lo mismo** –**_** dijo la dragona**

Hola Lucy** – dijo Moon estirando su mano**

_La situación no esta para tanto formalismo Moon, deprisa_

Como?...** – Dumbledore estaba mas que sorprendido**

El trabajo mágico de mi padre es entrenar dragones como mascotas seguras. Solo magos de sangre real tienen a su disposición uno. Pero Lucy no es mi mascota

Sangre real?** – dijo Harry**

Demasiado complicado para explicar ahora, bueno nos estaremos viendo si el destino lo dicta **– dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón que parecía muy dócil**

Te vamos a extrañar** – dijo Harry**

No te preocupes** – dijo Moon acercándose, le dio un abrazo y le dijo algunas palabras que los adultos no pudieron escuchar**

_Vamos ya Moon!** –**_**dijo el ratón ya acomodado con la serpiente en el lomo del dragón**

Adiós –** se subió al dragón y se perdió de vista**

Que espera, por que no empieza a evacuar el colegio** – dijo Harry regresando al edificio**

Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro que puede existir, ni siquiera Voldemort atacara estando Dumbledore aquí –** dijo McGonagall**

Solo espero que nadie muera esta vez** – murmuro Harry**

**Una semana… tan solo una semana desde que Moon se fue del colegio y parecía como si esperanza o alegría fueran conceptos desconocidos. Los ataques de los mortifagos se leían todos los días en el periódico, además los magos oscuros surgían en todos los continentes, arrasando con todos y sin compasión por nadie. Harry estaba en un estado deplorable, los sueños q se habían ido al conocer a Moon habían regresado con mas fuerza.**

**Estaba en el Ministerio de magia, le decía algo a Dumbledore "mátame" o algo por el estilo, voltea a ver a Voldemort y ve un a sombra q susurra "Bellatrix". Pronto el escenario cambia y ve a Ron, Hermione y Moon muertos. Luego cambia nuevamente de escenario y ve Hogwarts destruido y la voz de una anciana susurrando "todo destino puede cambiar si tienes la voluntad para hacerlo" "el ultimo Black, el hijo de Sirius no lo he encontrado aun" dijo Harry la primera vez "es imposible ahora" "que debo hacer" repetía, sin que llegara la respuesta**

Harry mira – **dijo Hermione en el desayuno mostrándole la portada del Profeta**

Sigues comprando ese periódico? – **le dijo Ron molesto**

Harry, léelo

Luego de un terrible año nuevo la ola de masacres no parece detenerse, esta vez en las afueras de Londres, un pequeño pueblo ha sido devastado y no parece haber indicios de que hayan sido los mortifagos ya que no se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo, ni la marca tenebrosa, en las calles sino que todos han sido enterrados en el cementerio. En el pueblo no hay señas de haberse dado una batalla, es inexplicable. El ministerio de magia tiene problemas en atender este caso ya que el caso del acecino en serie sigue suelto. El ministro declara: "…se hacen llamar Hijos de la Luna nueva, son tan solo un grupo de muchachitos que aprovechan el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado para causar mas pánico, no hay por q preocuparse…al parecer ellos son miembros de un extraño grupo llamados Protegidos, que no son muggles, ni magos, aun así son inmunes a la magia, esta información ha sido recientemente redescubierta por dos inefables… son ellos los que nos han declarado la guerra, así mismo nosotros responderemos" pero si es…. –** murmuro al fijarse en la foto**

El mismo símbolo que vimos cuando regresamos – **dijo Hermione – **es obvio que el ministerio no tiene idea de a quien se enfrenta.

Que estará esperando Dumbledore para no informar del peligro que representan – **dijo Ron**

No importa que esté pensando, nos esta condenando a todos. Solo quiero que todo esto termine de una vez. – **susurro Harry, que no había probado bocado

* * *

**

Todo marcha según lo planeado – **dijo aquella mujer con antifaz azul, igual que su cabello y ropas – **la curandera esta muy lejos ahora y la vidente con nosotros, pronto magos y protegidos estarán librando una guerra y con nuestra intervención será mas que sangrienta

Aun no despliego todo mi poder – **dijo Voldemort – **no saben lo que les espera

Mis hombres también quieren divertirse – **dijo la mujer** – pero son los tuyos los que deben permanecer al frente

My lady, puedo pasar? – **se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta**

Pasa Steve

My lady, son los nuevos, no podemos calmarlos. Bellatrix… bueno ya sabe que hay con ella en estos casos se fue y me dejo solo

Puedes traer el antifaz verde Steve? Sabes donde esta

Si My lady – **el niño se retiro a un cuarto contiguo**

No sabia que tenias niños a tu cargo – **dijo Voldemort**

No conseguirás mejores espías, son totalmente leales luego d jugar con sus mentecitas un poco. Por cierto, mis espías que vigilan Hogwarts dicen que encontraron un vacío en la protección. Podemos entrar cuando queramos.

Eso si es una buena noticia. Mis espías en el ministerio dicen que todos están alterados con los ataques sin parar

Y el acecino en serie **– susurro al oído**

Que te parece si entramos a Hogwarts 14 de febrero?

Me gusta como piensas

Mi lady tengo lo que pidió – **dijo Steve asomándose**

Acércate – **así lo hizo el chico. Cogió el antifaz y avanzo tres pasos, dándoles la espalda**

Ansío ver su rostro otra vez mi lady

Todo a su tiempo **– tanto el pelo como el vestido de la mujer habían cambiado a verde –** ahora veamos que problemas dan los niños **– caminaron por los pasillos de una autentica mansión. Hasta que Steve abrió una puerta, la habitación estaba llena de niños y sus edades variaban entre 3 y 6 años; aunque habían algunos recién nacidos**

Niños! Niños! **– Steve los calmo un poco** – Su Alteza, Lady Darkness. Nuestra Princesa!

Salve Lady Darkness – **corearon los chiquillos**

Steve sepáralos en tres cuatro y cinco años **– dijo bajito**

Yo tengo seis **– dijo una niña cerca a ellos**

Muy bien, ve con Steve. Ustedes cuidaran de los demás – **le acaricio la cabeza** – Llévalos al cuarto 17, ya sabes que hacer. Y si ves a Borth dile que venga

Si! **– dijo Steve seguido de los niños**

Que pasara con estos? Son demasiado pequeños **– dijo Voldemort**

Se quedaran aquí un día, para entonces tendrán tres años y podrán empezar el entrenamiento con Steve. Que esta poniendo a dormir al resto.

Cuantos niños hay?

Cerca de doscientos **– respondió la mujer tranquila**

Tantos?

Son entrenados para ser soldados en una cámara especial, cinco días aquí son 19 años, y mientras tengo a mi ejercito iré a China a visitar a un viejo conocido

Señorita me llamo? **– peguntó uh joven con un uniforme de color plateado, su cabello dorado casi blanco contrastaba dándole una apariencia casi fantasmal**

Borth, contacta con Sione, la quiero aquí mañana temprano. Steve debe empezar el entrenamiento d los niños mañana a medio día. Hazte cargo

Como ordene – **se alejo**

Ahora debemos ver a la vidente antes de partir – **saco una llave de oro macizo y abrió una gran puerta al final del pasillo**

Hola Darcy, quien es tu acompañante, no conozco su presencia **– dijo una voz de mujer tras un velo**

Lord Voldemort querida, y te sugiero que dejes de tratarme con tanta soltura. Aunque se que no puedes evitarlo

Quien…?

Mi nombre es Ruth, la vidente. Lastimosamente no puedo decir a tu servicio ya que como vez, Darcy me tiene presa.

Te recuerdo que cooperaste en tu secuestro

Tenia que pasar, era inevitable. Ahora quiero conocerte Voldemort **– el velo se corrió y una mujer morena de unos 20 años, muy alta y de cabellos ondulados se dirigió hacia ellos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en el infinito parecía…**

Deja que te toque **– dijo Lady Darkness**

Lo que pasa es que soy ciega de nacimiento **– dijo con soltura** – ya te conocía por q te he visto en el futuro, pero no podré conocerte verdaderamente hasta tocarte. No te vallas a asustar ok? **– coloco sus manos sobre el rostro de Voldemort** – valla pero si no esta tan feo como imagine – **este comentario hizo sobresaltar a Voldemort**

Acostúmbrate, a eso. Dice las cosas con bastante más soltura de lo normal. Al saber lo que pasará no le teme a nada – **dijo en un susurro**

Jajaja. así es mi querida enemiga – **dijo en una media risa mientras tocaba el pecho y brazos –** un hombre fuerte, raro en magos. **– comenzó a tocar mas abajo. Dándole a Voldemort un escalofrío**

Jajaja. Esta bien, dejare de tocar **– rió –** has hecho un buen trabajo, en todos los sentidos, en especial con los atributos, jajaja, ahora debo descansar, estar en esta zona del tiempo me debilita. Todo ira bien en tu viaje Darcy, deja de ser paranoica.

Gracias **– dijo con sarcasmo**

Por que la dejas tomarse esas libertades – **dijo Voldemort una vez que estuvieron fuera del lugar**

Es una vidente, poco o nada puedes hacer contra ellas, da las gracias que haya decidido ayudarnos y no ponerse en nuestra contra

* * *

Dumbledore!** – las puertas del despacho del director se abrieron intempestivamente **– ha pasado algo terrible. Me tengo que ir.** – dijo La profesora De la Rose **

Louise, que pasa? Toma algo de te** – dijo de lo mas impasible el director**

No puedo, el tren parte en unos minutos. Mi pueblo ha sido atacado, por suerte han sobrevivido, tengo que regresar, no puedo dejar a mi gente sola. Y no importa lo que digas, no me detendrás

Pero y los estudiantes?

Para nosotros la familia es lo más importante. Ya vio como esta su familia profesor Dumbledore?–** Salio del despacho**

"realmente eres alguien poderoso Louise, no he podido ver dentro de tu mente…es una lastima que no podamos contar contigo para la guerra. Con Lupin y Tonks desaparecidos…no puedo decirles a los Weasley que Bill y Charlie están muertos, pero no los mato Voldemort… Harry, esta cambiado… ya ni siquiera asiste a clases, la paz que nos daba Moon Star ha desaparecido por completo. Estoy seguro que escondía muchas mas cosas de las que nos dijo… que es lo que tengo que hacer, para que Harry recupere su espíritu y pelee junto a nosotros, sin el… la guerra esta perdida, es el único que puede vencer a Voldemort"

Dumbledore…** – la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie ante el. Pálida como la muerte.**

Que sucede Minerva?

Severus… ha muerto** – dijo en voz queda**

Que!

Estaba en su despacho, totalmente mutilado, le cortaron las manos y los pies antes de cortarle el cuello. Su cabeza esta en la mesa y no la he podido quitar en el suelo esta escrito con sangre TRAIDOR

Voldemort…

_Debemos evacuar_ **– dijo McGonagall**

Esperemos que termine febrero** – dijo Dumbledore **– luego los mandaremos con sus familias?

Y Harry?

Estará en el cuartel, no podemos dejar de vigilarlo y menos con la guerra a nuestras puertas

* * *

Harry estas bien? 

Si Hermione, estoy bien** – respondió Harry desde su cama**

Vamos come algo

No tengo hambre

Por favor Harry come algo** – le dijo tomándole de un brazo y obligándolo a sentarse. La manga de la túnica se corrió, y dejo ver un par de cortes aun rojos**

Harry!

Obibliate!** – dijo Harry con serenidad y antes de volverse a acostar, tapo sus herida y desapareció su comida. – **Gracias por traerme la comida Herms.

He? Que?... no es nada Harry. Deberías salir un poco, te haría bien

No tengo ganas

Vas a bajar mañana a desayunar?

Si no lo hago me obligaras verdad?** – Hermione sonrió – **allí estaré

* * *

**El ambiente del gran salón no podía compararse al que había tenido hasta hace unos días. Realmente la partida de Moon había chocado. De improviso las puertas principales se abrieron dejando entrar a dos hombres vestidos con un uniforme militar muggle color escarlata. Con un dibujo de un par de espadas cruzadas en la espalda. Inmediatamente dos o tres chicos de cada año de cada casa se pusieron de pie**

- Que sucede?** – murmuraron los profesores. Dumbledore se levantó**

Mayor Sims del ejercito del Sable** – dijo uno que parecía tener unos 38 años**

Teniente Sims del ejército del sable** – el hombre era muy parecido al primero, pues eran hermanos, tenia 23.**

Saludos señor!** – dijeron los muchachos que estaban de pie**

Quienes son?** – dijo en voz alta y autoritaria**

Escuadrón al frente!** – dijo el mas joven. en menos tiempo de lo esperado los chicos estaban formados con el mismo uniforme de los sujetos**

Oye Harry esa no es Luna** – dijo Ron mirando a una chica en medio del batallón que, efectivamente ere Luna. Pero Harry estaba mas concentrado en ver como la mantequilla se deshacía**

Demando una explicación** – dijo el director**

Albus Dumbledore, aun no sabes quienes somos? **– dijo el mayor – **somos los que ustedes llaman protegidos. Y no somos aliados de sus enemigos y como batallas anteriores íbamos a pelear de su lado, pero al declararnos la guerra esto ha cambiado. Solo hemos venido a llevarnos a nuestros muchachos. Esperamos que estén felices de perder a aliados como nosotros, pero supongo que después de las muertes de nuestros aliados y amigos los Longbottom, Lilian Evans, y Cedric Driggori ya no te es tan fácil matar no?

Como te atreves? **– rugió McGonagall**

Estábamos dispuesto a arriesgar a los nuestros por el bien de la comunidad, como dices muy a menudo. Pero la traición, es algo que no podemos pasar por alto** – dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir**

Sims!** – llamo Dumbledore.**

No hay nada que negociar, mataste a los nuestros y confiamos en ti. Pero esto es traición **– salieron del castillo**

**Como si nada hubiera pasado Harry se levanto en medio del silencio y salio rumbo a su cuarto.**

Quien eran ellos?** – preguntó Ron horas mas tarde. En la habitación de chicos donde estaba también Hermione**

Según pude escuchar, son protegidos, se los creía extintos, inexistentes. Al parecer la declaración de guerra por parte del ministerio no les ha gustado nada

Dumbledore mato a mi madre** – dijo con la voz apagada**

Eso dijeron, y la verdad no me explico como es que pueden decir eso

Es muy ilógico** – dijo Ron**

Ya lo suponía, solo me falta saber como** – murmuro Harry**

Estas bromeando verdad?

Si, je. Solo bromeaba** – dijo con cansancio **– como se me pudo haber ocurrido** – se acostó en su cama mirando la pared**

Harry, por favor…

Vamos amigo, no puedes seguir así

Déjenme solo – susurró

* * *

no sean malitos un review no cuesta nada. plis 


	15. cuando el mal es hermoso

estoy cuestionandome seriamente en dejar este fic incompleto, no tengo reviews. y parece q a nadie le interesa... si no recivo por lo menos UN review. LO DEJO!

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 15 : Cuando el Mal es Hermoso

Valla Sione. Tarde… para variar** – dijo Borth**

Si no tienes más que decir… tengo que arreglar el castillo y poner todo en orden. Se nota que estuviste a cargo **– dijo la mujer tras una capa**

Me da gusto que sigas igual de dulce

Estarías del mismo humor si te hubieras cruzado con los caballeros escarlata

La peste del mundo, segura que no te vieron

Si, pude verlos entrar cuando entraba a los lindes del bosque. Por cierto, donde esta ella? Necesito hablarle de algunas cosas

Partió a oriente y nos dejo a Steve y a mí con el entrenamiento de los niños.

Tienes suerte que ahora yo me haga cargo del castillo. Ve dedícate a lo que sea con tal de que no te vuelva a ver.

Vamos podemos recordar viejos tiempos, como cuando en la batalla final en oriente Steve nos salvo la vida. O cuando vimos a su Alteza por primera vez, y nos dio un duro entrenamiento o…

Ya basta Borth. Tengo cosas que hacer

Sigues siendo una aburrida.** – dijo Borth mientras Sione se alejaba.

* * *

**

Profesor!** – Hermione corría por un pasillo siguiendo a Dumbledore y McGonagall**

Señorita Granger, no debería estar en clases?

Es Harry profesor el…

No está -** termino de decir Ron que llegaba detrás de Hermione**

¿Qué?** – exclamo McGonagall**

Hoy en la mañana no lo encontramos, dejo esto sobre su cama** – Ron extendió un papel en el que se le leía "Adiós, no me busquen. Si los veo no dudare en matarlos"**

Estamos preocupados** – dijo Hermione**

No era el mismo desde que Moon se fue** – complementó Ron**

Tememos que cumpla su palabra** – dijo Hermione**

Quizás todo tenga que ver con lo que dijo esa persona Albus **– dijo McGonagall**

Puede ser** – murmuro el director **– no se preocupen chicos. Mandaremos a alguien a buscarlo

Profesor…** - dijo Ron – **quizás ya lo sabe pero quiero decirle que entre las ropas de Harry siempre se encontraba un poco de sangre. Yo tengo lagunas en mi mente y creo que son producto de algún hechizo desmemorizante. Hay algo que Harry no nos ha dicho

Lo tendré en cuenta Ronald

* * *

Steve! Aprisa que sabes que no le gusta esperar** – dijo una mujer a un chico de unos 27 años**

Ya voy Sione!** – exclamó el muchacho. Corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la mujer quien fumaba un cigarrillo**

Deja eso quieres?** – dijo empezando a caminar y apagando el cigarro.**

A quien has elegido como miembros de tu división?** - murmuró enojada Sione**

Solo a dos, sabes que no muchos encajan o soportan

Eres un chico con la mente retorcida. El haber pasado tu niñez en el ejercito debió afectar tu mente

Vamos Sione. Sabes perfectamente que no soy exactamente un niño, aunque tenga solo nueve años** – toco una puerta**

Adelante **– se escucho desde adentro**

Sione de los magos, Alteza

Steve de los niños** – ambos se arrodillaron**

De pie los dos** – dijo una mujer de vestido violeta al igual que su pelo y mascara**

Steve trae a los elegidos mientras hablo con Sione de algunas cosas.

De que quiere hablar conmigo, my lady?

Hogwarts, como esta?

Un caos, los protegidos crearon el pánico, Potter se fugo del colegio y las esperanzas por los suelos con la curandera lejos

Quiero saber el nivel de preparación de los alumnos.

La mayoría no sobreviviría en campo de batalla un minuto, los que valían la pena eran protegidos con excepción de Granger, Weasley y Potter. Yo les enseñe meditación, pero no tuvimos tiempo de práctica. Perderán su concentración en medio de un duelo, pero hay que tener algo de cuidado. Con la debida concentración, un hechizo de primer grado puede llegar a doler mucho.

Así que solo saben hechizos de primer grado?

Si my lady. Pero deje que le diga que no tenían para más, al único que le detecte nivel, dejando de lado a los protegidos, es a Potter, tiene un potencial que el mismo desconoce, y si se mantiene en su depresión podremos vencerle.

Sabes bien que no es nuestra batalla

Lo siento my lady

No te preocupes Sione, todos estamos en la misma situación

Estamos aquí su alteza** – dijeron dos jóvenes entrando al salón, venían siguiendo a Steve**

Lisa de los niños

Pierre de los niños** – se arrodillaron. La mujer se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos y se puso a su nivel.**

Realmente tienen un aura especial, que opinas Sione?

Que su Alteza tiene razón, Steve escogió bien

Steve, acércate **– así lo hizo – **quiero que vallas y veas la reacción de los magos con la guerra. Si te es posible localiza al ministro, sabes que hacer** – se le acerco lo suficiente para rozar sus labios y luego darle un beso. El cuerpo de Steve comenzó a encogerse, hasta que se pudo ver que Steve había regresado a ser un niño de nueve años.**

Permiso para retirarme** – dijo el pequeño**

Ve **– dijo mientras centraba su atención en los dos que seguían arrodillados**

Mis pequeños… -** se puso a su altura y les hizo mírala – **no miren al suelo, son muy afortunados. Por eso a ustedes les daré un don, el mismo de Steve** – Besó a la chica que no mostró expresión en su rostro a pesar de estar sorprendida. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a encogerse hasta tener la apariencia de una niña de 6 años, lo mismo sucedió con el chico. – **ahora deben buscar a Borth, él les dirá que hacer

Si! –** ambos salieron de la habitación. Lady Darkness seguía en el suelo con un aire cansado**

Mi lady se encuentra bien?** – pregunto Sione acercándose cuidadosamente**

Algo cansada Sione. He gastado mucha energía con esos tres -** Dijo mientras se paraba**

Desea Te?

No Sione, estaré descansando. Si alguien se presenta no estoy entendido?

Si mi lady, nadie la molestara el resto del día. Descanse** – se retiró. Caminaba hacia los jardines de la mansión dispuesta recoger algo de hierba para hacer algo de té… y cocinar para los 200 ahora hombres.**

Vamos, vamos, deberían sonreír con más inocencia** – dijo Borth divertido al ver a los dos mini soldados en medio del campo de flores. – **son niños compórtense como tales

Sabe bien que somos soldados entrenados a matar** – dijo la niña firme**

Ahora sonrían niños, quiero que corran y jueguen y que les brillen los ojos de felicidad e inocencia **– dijo Borth como si no hubiera escuchado**

Lisa, Pierre, Borth vengan** – dijo Sione. Mientras regaba las plantas olvidando un rato lo que tenía que hacer.**

Ahora que sucede Sione** – dijo Borth algo aburrido escoltando a los niños que caminaban hacia ella. Sin previo aviso los mojó totalmente y comenzó a reír al ver las caras de sorpresa. Y siguiendo su risa los tres empezaron a reír despreocupadamente y a jugar con el agua.**

Es una vergüenza que guerreros se porten como niños** – dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

Voldemort… déjanos tranquilos, podemos actuar como se nos plazca. Como niños si queremos **– dijo Sione desafiante**

Sione calma, recuerda lo que se nos ordenó** – dijo Borth. Los dos "niños" seguían jugando como si no fuera con ellos, tal como se los había dicho Borth en un principio: pase lo que pase deben actuar siempre como niños, a menos que reciban una orden.**

Donde esta ella?** – pregunto bruscamente el "joven"**

Descansando, ordeno que nadie la molestara

Llévame con ella** – dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a Sione**

No nos desafíes, que si caemos su Alteza dejará de ayudarte** – dijo Borth serio**

Dejen lo que están haciendo en este momento** – dijo la voz melodiosa de la gran dama**

Mi lady** – se arrodillaron Sione y Borth. Los pequeños se quedaron quietos mirando el piso.**

Sione, prepara la cena. Borth sigue con el entrenamiento. Voldemort sígueme** – esto último lo digo fríamente. En el salón Darkness se sentó en un gran sillón – **Para que querías conversar conmigo** – dijo con un tono severo**

Por lo del ataque, tardaste mas de lo pensado, estamos todos listos, pero veo que todo es un desorden aquí

Si miraras mejor Voldemort verías que estamos listos para partir y esperando tu señal

No he visto a tus hombres, solo a esos dos inútiles que estaban con los niños.

Voldemort hicimos un pacto recuerdas?

Si, perfectamente

Tu no ordenas a ninguno de mis hombres, como yo no ordenare a los tuyos, si mis hombres se tratan a golpes, como amigos o como niños es solamente mi problema. La próxima vez que te vea apuntando tu varita a uno de mis hombres el contrato se cancela. Pero ya que estas aquí cena con nosotros, mañana nos espera un gran día. Solo una cosa Potter no está, se escapo del colegio.

Bien, que sorpresa, esto esta haciéndose cada ves mas fácil

Yo no me meto con tu presa Voldemort, recuerda que una ves que todo esto termine yo desapareceré y que no te tienes que meter con los otros imperios oscuros que pronto se alzarán

No me lo tienes que recordar, eso esta en el pacto. Además jamás rompería un juramento de sangre

Mas te vale Voldemort

* * *

No puedo creer que mañana partamos a nuestras casas, yo creía que lo mas seguro es quedarse en el colegio

Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, el ministerio le exigió que cerrara el colegio, todo esto de la guerra, Bill y Charlie están en la lista, los gemelos están pensando en enlistarse y la verdad yo también.

No puedo creerlo! No puedes hacerlo Ron

Si puedo, mi padre me envió una carta explicando todo, solo es necesario se mayor de edad.

Tu madre no te dejará.

Si eso también lo he pensado, pero da igual. No pensemos en eso hoy, quieres bailar?

Pensé que no bailabas

Es un pequeño cambio que note en la fiesta en año nuevo** – dijo acercándola hacia si.**

**La música era lenta, y el ambiente romántico… el día siguiente partirían a sus hogares y se prepararían para la guerra. Tal y como había dicho Ron, los jóvenes mayores de edad estaban siendo llamados a enlistarse para la batalla.**

Es bueno que no haya sido antes del 14** – dijo Ron – **Hermione has sido la persona mas especial que he tenido. Te voy a extrañar demasiado

Yo también Ron** – dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta **– a mi también me gusta hacerte rabiar** – se acostó en su hombro mientras la música romántica seguía. Se habían trasladado a una burbuja donde nadie más existía, y aunque la música dejo de sonar ellos no se percataron igual que otras parejitas que se habían quedado de pie. Caminaron lentamente hacia una de las puertas y se internaron en el castillo.**

**Pocos minutos después las puertas principales del gran salón empezaron a abrirse lentamente, un grupo de hombres vestidos con capuchas negras y unos tantos más con uniformes amarillo pastel, encabezados por una joven pareja, él vestido con una túnica negra y ella con un vestido al mas estilo muggle muy sugerente, largo con una abertura que dejaba ver toda su pierna derecha de color rojo pasión igual que sus cabellos y antifaz**

**Dumbledore no tardo en reconocer a los mortifagos pero le impresiono al ver que seguían a un joven y no a el Lord Voldemort que el conocía, pero le desconcertó mas el hecho de que un grupo de jóvenes haya entrado en Hogwarts sin mayor problema.**

Quienes son y que se les ofrece** – preguntó el director en tono cortes pero son una frialdad poco vista en él.**

Querido profesor ya no reconoce a sus alumnos** – dijo el joven en tono burlón**

Responde –** dijo Minerva que también había logrado reconocer las capuchas de los sujetos que los acompañaban**

Jajaja, que cómico. Y todo este dramatismo de que te sirve "cariño"** – dijo la mujer en uno tono altivo, frío y escalofriante**

Me gusta sacar a la gente de sus casillas "amor"** – contesto el joven**

Por favor están interrumpiendo la fiesta de los alumnos** – dijo la profesora Sprout. **

Si taaanto quieren saber…-** dijo la chica en un tono divertido – **me dicen Lady Darkness, princesa de la noche y las tinieblas. Eso de tener un padre que sea un brujo oscuro no es el mejor modelo a seguir pero se pega y se le agarra el gusto

Jajaja **– rió el joven de una manera que solo habían escuchado pocos, muy pocos – **Dumbledore… es una lastima que no me reconozcas, creí que serias mas inteligente y al ver a mis mortifagos sacarías conclusiones

Voldemort…

Vamos, vamos que nadie se alarme** – dijo la chica – **no será divertido hasta que se de la verdadera noticia.

Nos casamos** – dijo Voldemort**

QUE!** – era la noticia mas increíble dada hasta ese momento**

Veras, en el momento que contraigamos matrimonio la sangre ancestral que fluye en mi también correrá en la de mi Lord. Y elevara su poder, le prometí el mundo y aunque no pueda cumplirla del todo será suficiente. Ni siquiera tu niño de oro podrá vencerlo, como esperas que luche con magia ancestral, por que veras, mi familia, no es de este mundo.** – dijo muy elocuentemente la chica.**

Y por lo que se, tu niño de oro, como lo bautizo mi Lady, ni siquiera sabe hacer magia sin varita** – dijo Voldemort – **va a ser una tarea realmente sencilla.

Ahora si entren en pánico** – dijo la chica en tono de burla dándole la espalda a los profesores al igual que Voldemort **– contare hasta 10 y mis hombres atacarán. 1…2 …3

Stuperfy!** – exclamó Dumbledore**

No debería atacar a alguien por la espalda** – dijo una vocecita inocentona parando el ataque con una varita**

5…6…-** Lady Darkness seguía contando viendo correr a los alumnos divertida**

No es algo honorable** – dijo otra voz con un aire inocente aunque algo más duro. Dos niños vestidos de amarillo al igual que el resto de hombres preparados a atacar.**

Son solo niños…** - murmuró McGonagall sorprendida**

7…8 …

Nosotros dos podríamos mandarlo directo con sus ancestros señora** – dijo la niña con respeto **

No nos subestime** – dijo el niño**

Queridos el castillo es suyo, quieran o no allí vamos!** – exclamo la mujer y los hombres se lanzaron como lobos hambrientos tras su presa. En este caso los estudiantes**

No te lo permitiremos** – dijo Dumbledore que era amenazado por una niña con una varita**

No hay nadie en este colegio mi estimado enemigo** – dijo Voldemort – **tus profesores no están capacitados ya que los "competentes" estaban en este salón protegiendo a los alumnos. Y por lo que veo, están bastante controlados

Es que no se atreven a atacar a un niño** – dijo la mujer entre risas, a esas alturas la sala estaba completamente vacía exceptuando a los profesores - **Querido, puedes hacerlo cuando se te de la gana** - se sentó en una silla para ver lo que sucedía. **

**Quien se va a enfrentar a mí? – pregunto el niño sacando una varita.**

**Que hacemos es solo un niño… - murmuró Fikwit**

Avada Kedabra!** – Exclamó la niña apuntando a la profesora Sinistra**

Oye! Yo iba a hacerlo!

Te demoraste y me estoy cansando de esto. Quiero una pelea y la quiero ya! –** dijo la niña haciendo berrinche mientras los adultos veían como la pequeña había matado sin pestañear o dudar y al parecer no tenia remordimientos**

Vamos Dumbledore, no decepcione a los niños** – dijo Voldemort**

Avada Kedabra!** – gritó el niño apuntando al mini profesor**

Los has consentido demasiado** – le dijo Voldemort. La mujer solo se encogió de hombros**

Señora… le agradeceríamos mucho, si nos dijera donde se encuentra Louise de la Rose, ella… mato a mis padres. Y si no tengo una respuesta… bye bye** – dijo el niño con tono infantil apuntando a la maestra de herbología**

Mi hermanito y yo hemos jurado venganza contra ella, tan buenita la señorita Louise. Sabe ella es una bruja demasiado blanca, no se si me entiende** – dijo la niña moviendo su varita en círculos apuntando a Dumbledore**

Cállate, no tienes por que dar explicaciones** – dijo el niño – **Veo que nadie habla… en realidad… disfruto hacer esto. Avada Kedavra! **– exterminó a la profesora Spout**

Niños es suficiente, no creo que consigan algo mas** – dijo Lady Darkness llamándolos y cobijándolos en sus brazos**

Mi querido Dumbledore, dejare a manos de mi prometido tu destino

No te mataré por ahora. Me haría mas feliz ver como fallan todos tus intentospor salvar el mundo mágico **– dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie **– querida mía, nos vamos?.

**La mujer caco un silbato de plata mágicamente y sopló, inmediatamente los hombres se reunieron en aquella estancia**

Misión cumplida exitosamente mi lady** .-dijo una voz ronca**

Adiosin –** dijo la mujer en tono burlón chasqueando los dedos. Dumbledore y McGonagall se vieron rodeados de humo**

Profesor!** – grito una vos**

Como llegaron hasta acá, pensamos q habían muerto. Y el resto de profesores? –** dijo otra voz mas grave.**

Weasley? Granger? Donde estamos? Y sus compañeros?** – dijo McGonagall**

Están en Hogsmade, y la mayoría esta a salvo

Como paso?** – dijo Dumbledore**

Nosotros, quiero decir Ron y yo habíamos salido del salón antes, acababan de cerrar las puertas cuando se escucho silencio… esperamos y luego de lo que dijeron… trazamos un rápido plan de escape. No se si lo sabían pero hay un túnel detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta que conduce hasta aquí así que trajimos a la mayoría hasta aquí.

Saben lo que sucedió cuando salieron los asesinos?

Empezaron a perseguir a los alumnos

Pero se comportaban de una manera extraña, estaban jugando. Reían como si entre ellos fueran amigos, y bromeaban.

Era raro, pero hacia la situación mas tensa

No atacaban a matar, la mayoría tiene heridas, pero ninguno esta en peligro de muerte

Madame Pomfey?

Ella, esta con nosotros** – dijo Hermione**.- fue la primera en salir.

Los felicito a los dos, chicos. - **Se dirigieron a las tres escobas donde estaban los chicos reunidos.**

Lo que haremos ahora será llevarlos a todos a sus casas** – dijo el Director **– los hijos de muggles no tienen por que preocuparse.

Acérquense a la chimenea los de familia mágica** – dijo McGonagall. Así fueron pasando los alumnos… cada cual cogía algo de polvos flu y se perdía en la chimenea.**


	16. La Guarida de los Soldados

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 16 : La Guarida de los Soldados

Odio las reuniones generales – **dijo una mujer vestida de Blanco. En aquel lugar al aire libre habian muchas personas caminando. Todas, incluyendo a esta mujer llevaban capuchas que no dejaban ver sus rostros.**

Vamos sacerdotisa. tiene que ser algo muy importante para que su Alteza nos haya llamado a todos –** dijo un hombre vestido de blanco cerca de ellos**

Sable tiene razon – **dijo un encapuchado azul noche**

No te metas Sabio de los Astros o no respondo – **dijo la mujer irritada**

No quise molestarla

Esfumate

Sacerdotisa de los espiritus. Comportate deacuerdo a la ocacion – **dijo una mujer tras una capucha de color morado.**

Alejate de mi Sione de los magos

Veo q tu actitud es la misma de siempre

Por favor dejen de pelear – **dijo un hombre vestido con capucha morada**

Lo sentimos mucho Ullion – **dijo Sione. La otra mujer simplemente se quedo callada**

Si tu estas aca, quiere decir que es una reunion muy importantes – **dijo un hombre vestido de blanco**

Imagina, señor del norte, que la mismisima Lut ha venido – **dijo Ullion**

No puedo creerlo – **dijo el que llaman Sabio**

Esa mujer no me agrada – **dijo otro hombre vestido de blanco que hasta el momento habia permanecido inmovil**

No es correcto hablar de alguien a sus espaldas – **dijo la vos de una anciana**.

Señora Lut. Que la trae por aquí. No es comun verla – **dijo Sione con mucho respeto**

Nada especial querida niña. He venido por que me llamaron igual que a ustedes

Señora, como es que bueno… usted…

Jeje niño… como sabras soy una madre gris...una traidora a la causa jaja, su Alteza me llamó, asi como todos ustedes le deben algo a la curandera, yo le debo algo a su Alteza. Por ello tiene mi lealtad. Ademas…

Ademas…? –** la anciana guardó silencio.**

Es un secreto… entre su alteza y yo – **se retiró**

Vieja… - **una luz violeta impacto contra el pecho del hombre que habia hablado**

Cuchilla… curioso nombre. Terminaras destazado si vuelves a dirigirte a mi de ese modo – **dijo la mujer perdiendose entre la gente.**

No la soporto, se cree tanto por tener la gracia de su Alteza – **dijo una voz de mujer acercandose bajo una capucha azul**

Mi querida, es algo que escapa de nuestro control

Miren todos la señal, debemos regresar a nuestros lugares –** dijo sable a modo de despedida. Seguido por los de blanco.**

Poco tiempo después se podia ver a una gran multitud reunida frente a un lago congelado. Una niebla comenzo a desender, y se mantuvo unos minutos. Al despejarse, pudieron ver a Lady Darkness en la orilla, vestida toda de negro, al igual q su mascara y escoltada por dos niños

Queridos hijos, hermanos, amigos. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo por este momento. Hoy luego de 20 mil años, la noche eterna se alzara con toda su gloria. Hoy renace el poder de Sauron! Y pronto tendremos al grande entre nosotros. Nada se nos interpondrá, ni siquiera la curandera, que a cambio de la vida de su hijo dio la suya. Y como seres de honor cumpliremos eso. Su destino sera ver el final de los dias y el renacimiento del señor Sauron! Somos sus sirvientes! Y yo, como su hija los conduciré a la gloria! – **se quito la mascara y la capa que la cubria. Sus ropas eran de un blanco resplandeciente. Igual que su pelo, ojos y piel** – Solo la luz es mas temible, y cegadora que la misma oscuridad! Nuestro reino es la noche!

La noche reine eterna!

**A un lado, al margen de todo Lord Voldemor y sus mortifagos observaban la esena atentamente.**

Mi lord…

Que sucede colagusano

Si no me equivoco… Sauron fue…

Es solo una estupida leyenda Colagusano

Pe..pero…

Lo utiliza para dominar a sus hombres

Su hija… mi lord… - **dijo otro**

Es imposible…

Silencio todos! Ella es el poder que nos hacia falta para controlar el mundo magico a nivel mundial. En cuanto tome posesión de Europa empezare el resto

Pero…. De sangre…

Olvidas con quien estas hablando, no hay nada imposible

* * *

Roooooooooonnnnnnn! – **se escucho un grito el una gran casa**

Sea lo que sea yo no fui – **dijo rapidamente**

Hermano! No seas tan infantil! –** dijo Ginny**

Ronald Weasley ordena la sala! Que te hayas quedado ayer hasta tarde no es escusa para que yo ordene el chiquero en el que vives – **dijo una muy molesta Hermione**

Tranquila Herms. Ya voy, no hagas bilis – **salio del cuarto con precaucion**

No se como lo has soportado todos estos años – **dijo Hermione a Ginny**

Relajate un poco Hermione. desde que llegamos aquí has estado nerviosa

Y como no estarlo la Guerra en pleno y Harry desaparecido.

Preocupémonos por estar con vida. La carta que nos envio Moon dijo que ella se encargaria de encontrarlo. Asi que no tenemos por que preocuparnos. Nos dio esta casa y nos dijo la manera de pasar desapercibidos. Mamá y Papá no tardaran en venir, espero que los gemelos se den prisa

No te preocupes Ginny. Recuerda lo que dijo Moon en su carta

Los magos con honor son los unicos a los que los protegidos no atacaran siempre y cuando se encuentren en determinados lugares, los Weasley pertenecen a esta clase de magos y en caso de no encontrarse en un lugar seguro, su apellido los salva.

No se como agradecer todo esto a Moon

Ella vera la manera en cuanto se encuentren. Te lo aceguro

Chicas… saben algo del mundo exterior? **– pregunto Ron de un grito**

Tu hermano es candidato para Ministro!

Estamos perdidos…-** se escucho un susurro de Ron. Las chicas se limitaron a reir**

* * *

No se como es que aun no podemos movernos de este lugar – **dijo un hombre vestido con un uniforme militar color escarlata.**

Loui has encontrado algo!

Nada! –** grito el hombre**

Loui! Ven, encontre algo! – **se interno entre los matorrales, alli medio dormia un joven de cabellos reveldes, y con gafas, algo sucio.**

De pie hechicero! -** amenazo con una pistola al tiempo que Harry se ponia de pie** – como enemigo de la hermandad di adios a tu vida

Sack! Detente! tiene una marca – **dijo Loui**

Tu! Camina,no tenemos mucho tiempo – **le ató las manos en la espalda y lo empujó**

Harry ya habia tenido un encuentro poco agradable con algunos protegidos antes de llegar a ese lugar, sabia q lo mejor era no contrariarlos, la magia… no servia con ellos.

**Subio a un carro, poco tiempo después de haber viajado el camino se hizo accidentado. Luego de tres pesadas horas de viaje. Se detuvieron. Al bajar solo pudo ver una construccion abandonada.**

"por q no te defendiste"

"recuerdas lo que paso la vez pasada?"

"mejor no recordar"

"algo nuevo?"

"la oscuridad esta cada vez expandiendose, parece que cada dia es peor que el anterior"

"y que lo digas"

"por cierto Harry, este año casi no has tenido contacto con Vodemort por medio de la cicatriz"

"Moon me lo explico. Dijo que cuando morí… la coneccion se interrumpio por la sangre de elfo de la profesora"

"asi que era eso"

"si, eso y que si vuelvo a ir al plano astral lo mas probable es que no regrese"

"por eso es que me llamas para tener contacto mental"

Valla Harry, no pense que te encontrarian tan pronto! – **dijo una voz familiar sacandolo de su conversación**

Luna?

Si, vamos que tienes una entrevista con los altos mandos. Hagas lo que hagas no mires a la mas joven. No te alteres, se amable y todo saldra bien! – **le desató las manos y caminaron por un largo pasillo muy bien iluminado**

Adelante Potter – **dijo una voz gruesa**

Suerte –** le susurro Luna dandole un lijero empujón. La habitación estaba poco iluminada. Aun asi pudo distinguir a dos personas mayores sentadas tras un escritorio y una mas joven sentada sobre el mismo**.

Sientate – **dijo la mas joven**

"no mirar a la mas joven" – **anoto Harry mentalmente mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a las tres personas**

Harry Potter, la hermandad de los protegidos te concidera una persona integra y leal, un mago de gran porte por tus propios logros. Los unicos aquí quienes saben de tu historia son los magos miembros de la familia. Nosotros tres somos los unicos enterados de la profecia y te proponemos dos cosas, la primera, quedarte aquí hasta que todo termine. No te preocupes por tus amigos. Los Weasley pronto estaran aquí, y Granger tambien. Lupin nos ha dado algunos problemas… y hemos tenido de encerrarlo. No queriamos, pero nos obligo.

Cual es la otra alternativa señor?

Si decides luchar contra Voldemort, te proponemos entrenamiento para que alcanses todo tu potencial.

Señores, no tengo animos para pelear y ni las ganas para vivir. Pero no puedo permitir que gente inocente muera. Lo que quiero es poder luchar contra Voldemort y morir.

Entonces esta dicho señor Potter, recibira entrenamiento de magia basica con Beatriz Smith, Lucha cuerpo a cuepo a mi cargo, Harriet Smith, cultura magica a cargo de Archie Zamah y magia mental y espiritual a cargo de Robert Zamah. – **dijo la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa**

Pero antes tiene que romper su varita

QUEEEE!

Señor Potter por favor guarde silencio

"nota mental, no alterarse"

"es algo imposible para ti cachorro"

Disculpeme señora, pero como sabra no puedo hacer magia sin varita

Eso es algo que aprendera con la señora Smith

Me puede explicar por que lo tengo que romper mi varita?

Primero – **dijo el hombre** – tu varita y la de Voldemort son hermanas si llegaran a juntarse en el mismo bando las cosas serian terribles. No puede caer en malas manos y en segunda por que al elegir la varita un dueño ata su magia y la reprime. El unico que puede romper ese lazo es el portador de la varita. En este caso usted. Y para que pueda liberar todo su poder es mejor que rompa su varita

**Aun con cierta duda. Tomo su varita… recordando en todo lo que le habia ayudado y la partio en dos. Sinto un calor que le recorria desde el corazon hasta las puntas de sus dedos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio libre**

Bien, ahora debere informarte que estaras a cargo de una mmm… guardiana, ella se encargara de velar por ti mientras estes aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites es a ella a quien debes recurrir. Esta prohibido entrar al area de lo protegidos. Pues veras, la fortaleza ha sido dividida en dos áreas, la de los magos y la de los protegidos – **dijo la mujer**

Tu guardiana te esta esperando, te dirigiras a los calabozos, donde se encuentra Lupin, convencelo de que colabore, a el se le ha retirado su varita, ten –** las arrojo Harriet** – entregacela cuando lo convensas. Asegúrale de que sera libre de pasear por el lugar y seran protegidos por nosotros en caso de ataque.

Por que creen que lo haria?

Es tu 'familia'. No creo que te agrade saber que pasara su estancia encerrado en un calabozo o en el peor caso, afuera en medio de la guerra –** dijo el hombre**

Puedes retirarte – **se dirigio a las puertas por donde habia entrado. Esperando, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros muy lisos y largos, sus ojos eran grises y parecia cansada pese a que su apariencia era impecable.**

Harry Potter?

Si, quien eres?

Tu guardiana. Beatriz Smith. A tu servicio

Eres mi maestra de…

Magia Basica. No te retraces **- En pocos pasos se habia adelantado los suficiente para tener que alzar un poco la voz.**

Aun es de noche?

No, acaba de amanecer – **dijo la mujer con un dejo de cansancio**

Por que aquí todo parece tan oscuro?

Por que asi es, ahora si no te das prisa quisas no lleguemos a tiempo a los calabozos y tengas que esperar a mañana. Eso si te quedan fuerzas después del entrenamiento

Ya voy señora

Bea…

Que?

Que me digas Bea

si – **siguieron caminando por el pasillo durante largo rato. Harry se empezaba a preguntar si ese pasillo tendria fin ya que no habia visto ni una sola puerta.**

Te pareces mucho a ella, igual de cautos – **dijo de repente la mujer**

Los conocio?

Estudie con ellos

Agente 4057z, Beatriz Smith.

Amigos?

No, jamas he tenido amigos, no es algo de lo que me sienta feliz pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, ademas me gusta la soledad

Bea… los Sims dijeron que… Dumbledore habia matado a mi madre

No tengo idea de por que. Pero tu madre conocio a algunos de nosotros, sin conocer su secreto claro. Supongo que culpan a Dumbledore por enviarlos solos tan lejos, no se la historia. Llegamos – **abrio una puerta** – Entra – **el ambiente era pesado, y los pocos colores que habian empezado a aparecer por el pasillo desaparecieron, estaban en total oscuridad** – camina siempre hacia delante. No toques las paredes.

"como supo?"

"Harry sucede algo raro"

"que?"

"camina como si supiera por donde va"

Detente

Que sucede…Bea?

Tu amigo ha tenido una mala noche. La peor desde que lo trajimos hace dos semanas

Luna llena… - **susurro**

Trata de convencerlo para que podamos curarlo. Y a su amiguita tambien. Puedes entrar a la celda, es grande. Lo suficiente para que esten juntos y separados al mismo tiempo – **abrio las puertas y le dio un par de panes. Harry entro lentamente**

Perro protegido, que mierda quieres ahora – **dijo la voz de una mujer furiosa**

Es temprano, quisa demaciado, me dieron algo para comer, pero no me importaria compartir, y no soy un protegido. Soy mago a mucha honra

Te capturaron? – **una mujer con el pelo color chicle entro a su campo visual. Se veia realmente mal.**

No, bueno si… pero me explicaron la situación, realmente no tenia mucho por que elegir, me dijeron que ustedes ni siquiera escucharon –** le alcanzo un pan. En ese momento la reconocio** - …Tonks?

Harry?

Has dicho Harry?

Lupin? – **el sonido de unas cadenas que se movian se escucho proveniente de un rincón**

No quisieron separarse, asi que tuvimos que hacer eso, por el bien de ella –** dijo Bea**

Entiendo

Quien esta afuera – d**ijo Lupin. Si Sirius se veia espantoso cuando salio de Azkaban… no se como calificar la apariencia que tenia el hombre lobo, tenia la apariencia de haber pasado años encerrado y no semanas.**

Es mi guardiana "seria bueno que en ves de pan sea chocolate, eso animaria a Remus". Me han contado lo que sucede, Remus por favor acepta el ofrecimiento. Aquí podran estar tranquilos hasta que me encargue de todo, por mas que lo intenten… ustedes no hacen la diferencia. Quieres? - **Le ofrecio el pan… pero se sorprendio al ver que era una gran barra de chocolate**

Gracias

Chicos… estan preocupados por ustedes, no les gusta tener a personas tan honorables, como dijeron los altos mandos, encerrados en un calabozo sin razon.

Entonces que nos dejen ir – **dijo Tonks**

Es imposible, no les dejaran, por lo menos hasta que termine la guerra, no se arriesgaran a perder a magos tan valiosos – **dijo Bea**

Quien eres? – **dijo Lupin mirando fijamente a Bea**


	17. Dentro de la Fortaleza

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 17: Dentro de la Fortaleza

Quien eres? – **dijo Lupin**

Quien sea no tiene importancia – **dio un giro con su mano y quito los grilletes** – lamentamos lo de la noche pasada. No habia opcion

No se preocupe – **dijo Lupin confundido. Habia escuchado la voz pero no habia visto de quien provenia. aunque lo intuia y no despegaba la vista del lugar**

Deberian de aceptar de una vez

Como quedarnos aquí sabiendo que la gente esta muriendo alla afuera? –** dijo Tonks**

Pues con el apoyo de sus seres queridos seria facil pasar por alto la guerra. Potter, Weasley, Granger y algunos mas estaran aquí en poco tiempo. Es realmente una lastima que Black tuviera ese fin, los nuestros llevan buscandolo desde que escapo de Azkaban para protegerlo. Jamas lo encontramos.

Pero todos estan alla afuera luchando! – **dijo Tonks**

Todos quienes? – **dijo Bea friamente** – la orden ha quedado disuelta con el ataque de la orden negra a Hogwarts, la muerte de sus profesores y parte del alumnado. El ministerio tiene demasiados problemas y pocos aurores, saben que estan reclutando a los jóvenes a partir de 16 para la guerra? Y 25 si son mujeres? Estan cortos de aurores, la guerra contra el mundo magico sera mas corta de lo que pensaban. Realmente espero que el ministro por ser elegido sea mas inteligente que Funge

Si ganara el lado oscuro...

No sucederar – **intervino Harry** – yo me encargare de ello.

Ya escucharon al muchacho. Aceptan o no. Es su ultima oportunidad

Acepto – **dijo Remus**

Igual

Bien, eso nos facilita mucho las cosas – **se escucho el chirrido de la puerta abriendose y subitamente se cerro otra vez dejandolos en oscuridad**

Guarden silencio –** fue lo unico que escucharo por un momento**

Tu! Que estas haciendo aquí mujer! Que tengas la gracia de los ancianos no quiere decir que me puedas desobedecer! – **se escucho a un hombre que gritaba seguido de un golpe seco.**

Me…dieron permiso…fue… una orden

No me interesa. Yo soy el jefe de la familia. Da igual lo que seas. Estas bajo mi mando. Ya veras el castigo que tendras…

Si la tocas te despellejo vivo Joel – **dijo una tercera voz**

Harriet! – **la luz volvio al calabozo. Hasta se veia mas claro. Bea en el suelo, y frente a ella un hombre fornido la miraba con superioridad y Harriet a un costado de ellos los miraba severamente.**

Joel, dile a Archie que lo estamos esperando en las habitaciones de los nuevos – **ordeno Harriet. Poco después de que se hubo retirado Bea se puso de pie y abrio la puerta. Harriet saco a Lupin ayudada por la mujer y Tonks caminaba lentamente ayudada por Harry. Caminaron mucho menos que al vez anterior y a todos les daba la impresión de que los pasillos no tenian puertas**.

Pasen – **dijo Bea abriendo una puerta** – la habitación de la derecha es la de la chica y la de frente es de Harry. – **entro a la habitación de Lupin y el pasillo quedo iluminado. Estaba lleno de puertas. La gente entraba y salia, comentaba. Parecia bastante feliz. Asi que entraron a sus habitaciones, por diferentes motivos, no habian podido dormir la noche anterior.**

Yo, te conozco – **dijo Lupin ya acostado**

Me sorprende que alguien me reconozca. Lo mas probable es que me hayas confundido –** dijo Bea**

No te atrevas a moverte – **dijo un hombre a Lupin desde la puerta. Sus cabellos eran de un color marron oscuro bastante corto y onduado** – tenemos que dormirte para poderte curar o sino se arma la grande

Como se que puedo confiar en ustedes?

No puedes, solo te queda confiar o no

Confio… - **cerro los ojos y cayo en un profundo sueño**

Al despertar Remus se sentia realemte bien, tenia bastante tiempo que no se sentia…tranquilo.

Señor esta despierto? – **dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta**

si, adelante – **dijo Remus acomodandose la camisa aun con el cabello mojado. Una chiquilla de unos diez años, con el cabello verdoso y ojos violeta aparecio**.

La señora Bea me envia para ayudarle, pero veo que ya esta bien. Si me sigue porfavor, lo llevare hasta el comedor

Donde esta ella. Necesito hablarle – **dijo mientras la seguia por el pasillo**

Por el momento la señora Bea se encuetra descansando – **abrio una puerta y salieron a un gran patio.**

Remus! – **exclamo Tonks**

Profesor Lupin, que bueno que esta mejor

Gracias Harry –** e** **inesperadamente lo abrazó**

¿chocolate? **– le ofrecio cuando lo soltó**

Claro! – **lo tomo y le dio un gran mordizco**

Bea me dijo que comiera cosas dulces hoy, empiezo mi entrenamiento. Y tengo cuatro horas de magia mental y espiritual, no se si podamos vernos mucho asi que aprovechemos! – levanto un poco de jugo de fresas y se lo bebio todo.

A que hora empieza tu clase? – **pregunto Lupin tomando algo de té**

Supuestamente hace dos horas – **dijo un hombre detrás de ellos**

Bea no me dijo a que hora, no sabia, lo lamento

Calla. Termina de comer y dile a Lucy que te lleve a la sala de meditacion

Lucy?

Me llamaron? –** la chica de cabello verdoso se hizo presente**

Tu eres Lucy?

Si. Y debo decirle que se de prisa, no querra ver al joven Robert enojado

Vamos Lucy, es su primer dia, no ha descanzado bien. Sabes como son los militares con los nuevos. Dile a Robert que el chico no ira hoy, sino que despejara su mente.

Si joven Archie

Tranquilizate, me encargare de que mañana sea el primer dia, pero no hagas nada por enojarlo. Suele ser bastante tranquilo. Pero no le gusta esperar, ni las irresponsabilidades. Es un sujeto bastante raro y eso que lo conozco toda mi vida. Es mi hermano. Soy Archie Zamah.

Remus Lupin

Tonks

Harry Potter

Lo se, seras mi alumno recuerdas? Date prisa. Te voy a enseñar todo el lugar para que no te pierdas. Lo cual es muy facil. Aun llevando años viviendo aquí. Pero estoy seguro que pronto la conoceras con los ojos cerrados jajaja…. – **su rostro risueño se ensombrecio** – BEA! –** y salio corriendo. Sorprendidos dudaron un poco en seguirlo, pero al final decidieron que era lo mejor.**

**En un patio contiguo algo mas pequeño estaba Joel con un latigo en su mano y Bea en el suelo con marcas en la espalda**

Que demonios crees que haces Joel? –** dijo Robert que ya estaba alli.**

No es asunto tuyo Zamah

Es que acaso olvidaste lo que dijeron los ancianos imbecil?

Es ley de familia idiota.

Es que te murio la neurona?

Los ancianos la tomaron como hija – **dijo Archie interviniendo por primera vez**

Cuando Harriet se entere…

No hace falta Robert –** dijo la chica. Por primera vez pudieron observarla bien. Sus cabellos negros llegaban un poco más debajo de su hombro. Y sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda. No tendria mas de 17 años, pero tenia una expresión dura y fria. Justo en la mejilla izquierda tenia un corte en forma de luna en cuarto menguante que seguia la linea de su rostro y le hacia parecer una guerrera **-Joel. Te necesitan los de nuevo ingreso – **dijo friamente. El hombre hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y arrojo el latigo al piso, que por el sonido que hizo al caer, podia decirse que era bastante pesado **– Curo licantropía Señorita Harriet por eso la castigué - **se retiró.**

Chicos llevenla a su cuarto –** miro a Harry** – a veces, hacer lo incorrecto es correcto.

**Robert levanto a Bea en sus brazos, y la llevó. Archie le seguia. Por alguna extraña razon Harry se sentia preocupado por la condicion de la mujer y Lupin… seguia diciendo que la conocia de algun lugar.**

Chicos creo que sera mejor que esperen afuera – **dijo Archie** – no quiero imaginar como se pondra si sabe que los dejamos pasar. – **les sonrio para luego cerrar la puerta**

Vaya, no esperaba ver eso en un lugar asi – **dijo Tonks**

Escuche mal o dijo que curo licantropía? – **dijo Harry**

Escuchaste tan bien como nosotros –** dijo Lupin**

Como? No sabia que habia una cura – **dijo Tonks**

Al parecer ellos son los unicos que saben. Y esta prohibido curarla. – **dijo Lupin**

Pero lo hizo y el castigo es bastante brutal por lo que vi –** dijo Harry metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su tunica**

Ese latigo, era bastante pesado y el hombre parecia sostenerlo fácilmente – **dijo Tonks**

Hey. Miren! – **saco una oreja extensible.**

Funcionara?

Vale intentar

Esta vez se le paso un poco la mano a Joel – **dijo la voz de Robert**

En realidad no, ni siquiera completo el castigo.

Por que lo hiciste Bea?

Por que acabo de recordar todo. Tuve esa sensación cuando lo vi en el calabozo y luego del castigo, me debilito tanto que rompio mi hechizo

Bea estas bien…? - **dijo Archie**

No, como le voy a mirar a los ojos?

El pasado es pasado. Puedes remediarlo ahora que su hijo esta con nosotros

Si? y q le digo? Que fui la mejor amiga de su madre? O que soy su madrina? – **dijo con sarcasmo** – o que sabia de la traicion de Peter! Que escuche las profecias dichas. Que tiene una hermana mayor, que yo se la arrebate a su madre al nacer y le borre la memoria para que no recordara nada, que la puse en un orfanato y no se dode esta. Que Black si tuvo juicio y que yo fui una de las testigos, que pude evitar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que paso con los Dursley por que me aterro tanto escuchar su futuro que preferí no intervenir en su vida y me borre la memoria por que soy una maldita cobarde!

Bea…

Calmate, controlate. No queremos que Lucy nos de un sermón – **dijo Archie haciendo reir a los otros dos**

Pero es que…

Nada Bea. Tenias que hacerlo. No tenias opcion

Traicione a Lili. Debi haber muerto primero. No tengo perdon!

Sabes que no te hubieran dejado morir… sufriste bastante, por que tambien nos traicionaste, recuerdo tu castigo. Fue por esa razon que modificaste tu memoria. Pero ahora esta en tus manos, aprovecha la oportunidad! –** dijo Archie**

No es tan facil Archie, se supone que debi defenderlo de lo que sea, y no lo hice por temor a interferir en su vida y que la profecia se cumpla.

Bea… recuerdas el castigo?

Si, demaciado bien, todos mis esfuersos fueron inútiles. De todos modos Lili murio.

Por todos los dioses deja de atormentarte! Lo unico que querias era ayudar! Y que sucedió a cambio? 700 azotes. Estaba escrito lo que pasaria. No podias evitarlo! – **dijo Robert perdiendo la calma**

No podias, sin embargo lo intentaste. Eso a mis ojos no es traicion Bea – **dijo Archie conciliadora mente.** – pero tras un error vienen más. Hasta que te das cuenta y es demaciado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Tienes a Potter para hacerlo sonreir, y tu mejor que nadie para animarlo.

Tiene un futuro terrible por delante, y no puedo decircelo de lo contrario se cumplira, hacer lo posible para que sea feliz el tiempo que este aquí, soy su guardiana, desde antes que naciera, y no hice nada, mejor empiezo ahora.

Asi se habla Bea!

Ahora descanza, ha sido demasiada tencion emocional por el momento

Archie…Robert, gracias.

No tienes por q darlas

Ya veremos como nos la cobramos. Oye eso duele! –** los tres lanzaron una carcajada**

Me pueden pasar aquella bolsa del congelador?

Hambre?

Seeee

Por que no me muerdes? – **dijo Archie** – se que odias las bolsita

Archie, si vas a hablar que sea para decir algo coherente. Como lo estabas haciendo – **dijo Robert**

Hablo en serio. Bea. En tu estado seria mejor que me mordieras

No puedo hacerlo Archie. No he mordido a nadie desde que deje Hogwarts. Fue una promesa.

Bien, toma si te hace feliz.

Ahora te dejamos Bea. Descanza.

Gracias chicos

**Los chicos se pararon, guardaron la oreja extensible y se retiraron tres puertas. Cuando salieron Robert estaba por darle un zape a Archie. Entonces vieron a los chicos sentados.**

Que hacen alli?

Esto, no conocemos el lugar… y decidimos esperarlos para no perdernos

Por que no llamaron a Lucy?

Ehh…

No se nos ocurrio – **dijo Tonks**

Lucy! – **exclamo Robert**

Me llamo Joven?

Llevalos a sus habitaciones. Mas tarde les daremos el recorrido. Ocupate de que esten comodos

Si señor como usted diga

Gracias Lucy. – **se dirijieron hacia el lado contrario**

Siganme y no se separen, es peligroso perderse en estos pasillos, la gente es algo…hostil con los nuevos, por si no se han dado cuenta estan el el area intermedia de los protegidos. Por su bien, les recomiendo no volver a entrar por aquí –** salieron al patio** – los nuestros suelen ser reacios a los magos, muchos los odian. Fijence bien en que area estan. –** entro a un pasillo**.

Este lugar esta hecho para parecer un laberinto, si te pierdes es muy difícil que te ecuentren. Hay puertas que dan a otros pasillos, asi que lo mejor seria que no abrieran ninguna. Llegamos – **abrio una puerta **– Potter esta es su habitación

La de Lupin es la de frente y la de la izquierda es de Tonks – **abrio las puertas** – que descansen – desaparecio

Chicos. – **dijo Harry** – pueden entrar un segundo? Aun sigo en Shock

Yo igual Harry, sabia que conocia a esa mujer. Pero jamas pense que hubiera sido de esa manera.

Entonces sabes quien es?

Si, fue compañera nuestra en Hogwarts, recuerdo que nunca se despegaba de Lili, eran muy unidas. Pero en septimo… se mostró mas extraña y Lili la trataba como si jamas se volviecen a ver. Jamas supimos mucho de ella. Ni siquiera Lili. Unicamente cuando estabamos James, Sirius, Lili y yo se mostraba un poco más abierta. Jamas confio en Peter y nunca la entendimos. Luego de salir de Hogwarts no volvimos a tener noticias de ella.

Dijo que habia cambiado sus recuerdos para no interferir en la historia

Hay mas de una profecia en juego. Harry no debes escucharlas por mas que quieras una vez que escuchas que sera de ti. Por mas que hagas lo imposible por evitarlo tus acciones llevan a que la cumplas inconcientemente.

No se por que Remus, pero algo me dice que confie en ella. No la odio aun después de todo lo que he escuchado… no creo que haya traicionado a mi madre

Por supuesto que no! – **dijo Tonks** – pobrecilla, lo mas probable es que se culpe por lo que pasó. 700 azotes! eso no se recibe por nada!

Eso si es brutal –** dijo Lupin** – como es posible que traten asi a una mujer

Por que la vida es demasiado dura Remus – **dijo una voz a sus espaldas**

Beth!

La puerta estaba abierta, en cuanto me pude parar vine. Sabia que estaban escuchando

Siempre supiste lo que haciamos.

Jamas supieron como lo hacia – **sonrio **– pero creo que la lo descubriste no?

Vampirismo

Le diré a Harriet que te cambie de maestro Harry. Si me necesitas solo di mi nombre.

Espera!

Que sucede?

Por que jamas te conocí?

La ley principal de los protegidos es no mantener relaciones afectivas con los magos, cuando me hice amiga de tu madre… me castigaron. Y yo misma hable con Dumbledore el mismo año de su muerte. Le previne de todo, le dije que habia un traidor. Pero no me hizo caso. Le dije que no era una buena opcion que estuvieran solos y no me escucho. Tendria que haber hablado directamente con ellos, pero un hechizo me obligaba a estar por lo menos a 20 metros de ellos. Luego de su muerte cambie mis recuerdos, fue cuando Sirius se enfrento a Peter… como todos los de la calle yo vi lo que sucedió. Pero me di cuenta de que una rata habia escapado y pense por un segundo que era Peter. Pero debido a que habia olvidado lo del traidor… pense que era Sirius… ya nada importa. El pasado al pasado pertenece, debemos hacer lo posible para tener un buen presente y un mejor futuro.

Y mi hermana?

Ella ha desaparecido – **dijo suspirando –** no se nada desde que la dejaron en el orfanato. Fue un recurso desesperado. Teniamos que ocultarla y no sabiamos como. Aquí no se podia, era una bruja, aca no encajaria.

Por que lo hiciste?

En cuanto se sepa que haya otro Potter lo primero que haran sera robarle su poder, eso es lo que hizo Voldemort con Harry. Su familia tiene un poder ancestral, le quito el poder a tu padre y mato a Lili. Cuando te iba a quitar el poder, su cuerpo no lo soporto por eso su cuerpo se consumio. Entiendo si me odias. Pero me ha tomado menos tiempo el convencerme de que hice lo correcto. Adios

Bea, no traicionaste a nadie **– dijo Harry**

Espero que en verdad asi sea. –** sonrio y salio del cuarto**.

Si que es rara

A mi me cae muy bien – **dijo Harry-** estoy esperando las clases de mañana


	18. Ataque a la Fortaleza

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 18: Ataque a la Fortaleza

Tom! – **llamo una voz en la oscuridad**

Por que te empeñas en fastidiarme la vida?

Na, na, na ten cuidado de cómo hablas Tom. Lady Darkness esta muy decepcionada de ti – dijo **la voz divertida y fingida tristeza** – y pensar de que eras su favorito.

No te cansas de esto todos los días?

La verdad me resulta divertido y mientras no te toque no habré roto las reglas. Algo que se ve es muy difícil para ti.

No sabes a quien te enfrentas

Quien no sabe a lo que se enfrenta eres tú. Jamás te diste cuenta de my lady tenia el control desde el principio, creíste que podías engañar a la princesa de la noche. Iluso!

Esa niña les esta lavando el cerebro!

Nosotros ya estuvimos en contacto con nuestro señor. Mi lady no esconde nada a la Armada. La seguiremos hasta la muerte y después de ella. Cuantos de tus seguidores te serán fieles luego de tu muerte Tom o en estos momentos, cuantos crees que te sean fiel. Nadie. Todos le han jurado fidelidad a mi Lady. No puedo creer que un simple mortal como tu haya pretendido tanto. jajajajaja

A quien le llamas mortal, no vez que estas en la misma situación que yo?

No no no, mi queridísimo lord** – esto último lo dijo en tono de burla** – llevo años renaciendo gracias al poder de mi Lady. No estoy en la misma situación que tu, en caso extremo que no logremos nuestro cometido, en unos 100 años que se olvide un poco esto y buscaremos a un ingenuo en busca de poder. Como tu!

Borth te llama su Alteza – **dijo una mujer apareciendo tras una puerta**

Ya voy

Dice que lleves a su… amigo

Ya oíste a la dama. Te quieren para divertirse un rato. Que se siente pasar de marionetista a marioneta? –** le empujo y lo traslado hasta un cuarto muy amplio**

Mi queridísimo Lord Voldemort. Emperador? No ese titulo lo quieren en oriente. Rey! De toda Europa! – **rió la joven mujer** – es hora de que me devuelvas los dones que te concedí cuando… fingías que me eras leal

No puedes hacer algo así.

Ohh pues veras… si puedo – **dijo secamente** - Que fue lo primero que te di? Ah si, tus conocimientos de magia negra. Como olvidar al pequeño Tom encolerizado bajo la lluvia luego de matar a su padre?

No puedes – **Voldemort sentía como la energía abandonaba su cuerpo de manera muy dolorosa, aunque no lo demostraba. Aquella energía oscura se concentraba en la parte superior de la habitación**

Y claro, luego la fuerza física. Fue en tu tercer año en Hogwarts – **mas energía salió de su cuerpo, haciéndole ver delgado y débil.- **Luego, te deje solo, y que la oscuridad tomara tu alma. Algo realmente no muy difícil. Estabas fascinado con todo el poder que habías obtenido. Cuando decidiste atacar a los Potter. Toda tu magia innata se fue allí, quedaste varado entre los dos mundos, te di fortaleza para que encontraras un nuevo cuerpo y lo conseguiste, pero no así todo tu poder, sabias que te faltaría mucho para alcanzar de nuevo tu antiguo poder y te concedí el poder mágico que necesitabas mientras recuperabas el tuyo – **ya en esos momentos Voldemort estaba ya tirado en el piso, respirando con dificultad mientras las energía seguía saliendo de su cuerpo** – y por ultimo… tu rostro, como olvidar a aquel esperpento producto del hechizo? – **poco a poco el rostro y cuerpo de Voldemort perdió la juventud y belleza que tenia, retornando a la apariencia que tenia al salir del caldero hacia ya dos años.**

* * *

Jajajajajaja – **la risa pura de Harriet llenaba el cuarto. Donde momentos antes había estado entrenando con Harry.**

Deja de reír – **le reclamó el moreno.**

Es que no pensé ver a Robert de ese modo. Nadie le había hecho una broma en años! No cae, es sorprendente que lo hayas conseguido – **se levantó y tomó la espada que tenia a su derecha**.

Pues fue Archie quien me dio la idea, Lupin quien la mejoro y yo la lleve a cabo, dales crédito – **dijo Harry caminando hacia la chica. Completamente desarmado**.

Pues creo que solo fue suerte, yo lo he intentado incontables veces! –** dijo poniendo la espada frente a ella en posición de ataque. Y dio el primer corte lateral derecho. Harry se barrió evitando la espada, pero antes de lograr golpear las piernas de Harriet ella salto y apunto la espada al pecho del pelinegro, que rápidamente rodó y escapó del ataque. De un salto se puso de pie. De inmediato la chica dio una vuelta a la espada sobre su cabeza y dio un corte lateral izquierdo. Harry salto de espaldas y cayo sobre sus manos y con un nuevo salto quedo de pie nuevamente. Ella en ningún momento había dejado de atacar. Dio un corte horizontal Harry salto quedando sobre la espada y dio una patada a la cara haciéndola caer.**

Valla has mejorado mucho en estos dos años Harry – **dijo una voz desde la puerta**.

Bea! Creí que no te gustaba ver las luchas – **dijo Harriet**

Pero no pude evitarlo, desde lejos sentí el poder de Harry y me preguntaba que tanto habría avanzado desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Solo habías venido una vez, la primera clase y me costo recuperarme totalmente un mes!

Eso no es cierto, las palizas diarias te costaron un mes – **dijo Harriet divertida**

Oye Harry Archie dijo que si lo vas hacer esperar hoy – **dijo Fred asomándose a la puerta**

Por que no van George y tu y lo distraen un rato por mi? – **dijo Harry**

Claro! A ver si nos da nuevas ideas para los sortilegios

Debes ir a clases Harry. – **dijo Bea revolviéndole el pelo de manera cariñosa** – que Archie este medio… desequilibrado no te da ningún derecho

Pero…

Nada, tú elegiste. Ahora pequeño joven humano

Deja de llamarme así

No lo haré. Si Remus te dice cachorro y tengo mas derecho de llamarte como se me de la gana

"jajaja"

"Deja de reír Sirius!" –** exclamo Harry**

**Me explico, han pasado dos años desde que inició la guerra. No hay rastros de Voldemot. Pero los hijos de la luna nueva han atacado con más fuerza y entre ellos se pudo distinguir algunos ex-mortifagos. El ministerio cambio de dirigente hacia un par de meses, con ayuda del nuevo ministro se había llegado a un acuerdo con los miembros del ejército escarlata y se proponía una alianza. Mientras tanto en la fortaleza se encontraban refugiados muchos magos. Entre ellos los amigos de Harry, pero debido a los intensos entrenamientos no los veía para nada. Casi de inmediato creo un vinculo con Bea, Harriet dijo en una ocasión que no había mejor madre que ella y daba fe de eso… ella era algo explosiva e impulsiva, todo lo contrario con su madre que era tranquila y metódica. Robert y Archie eran casi tan desiguales como estas dos, uno era callado y sensitivo el otro era hablador y por ello metía la pata constantemente. De allí que no es sorpresa que Remus haya hecho amistad con el menor de los Zamah y juntos con ayuda de los gemelos pelirrojos se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible a Robert y el resto de los magos que residían en la fortaleza.**

**Harry había comprendido que la magia en crudo era la mas poderosa y combinada con la magia mental lo era aun mas, confiaba que los conocimientos obtenidos en las clases con Archie ayudaran en algo en el enfrentamiento. Lo que le daba dificultades era la lucha con armas, no se acostumbraba del todo a la espada, aunque compensaba esto siendo mucho mejor en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.**

Harry, has visto a Remus? – **dijo Tonks apareciéndose con un niño en brazos**

No

Como esta James? – **preguntó Harriet**

Bien, pero creo que se va a resfriar

**Es verdad! Lupin y Tonks tienen un hijo, el pequeño James Orión Lupin. Creo que hace falta una televisión en la fortaleza**

"si le dice eso a Remus se pondrá nervioso"

"en serio?"

"no te imaginas como se puso cuando te conoció. Y menos cuando tu madre nos pidió cuidarte un día"

"te imagino con un pañal en la mano y a el lleno de talco" –** dijo la voz de Bea**

"y por q no hacerlo con magia?"

"tu madre hacia apuestas constantemente conmigo"

"además no le gustaba que se hiciera magia si se podía evitar" –** dijo Bea**

**Bea como… criatura de las sombras tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado y había logrado hablar con Sirius a la semana, Harry podía hacerlo fácilmente pues ya había muerto**.

iiiiiiiiA! – **Harry en menos de 5 segundos estaba en el piso**.

Que te pasa loca! – **gritó**

Nunca bajes la guardia –** le dijo Harriet sonriente**

Y menos cuando tengas un enlace mental – **dijo Bea cambiando su expresión por una mas dura**

Señorita Smith! tenemos problemas! – **dijo un joven de cabellos rojos**.

Si, lo sentí Jonathan – **dijo Bea** – alerta a todos, en un segundo iré al frente. Harriet, ve con él –** sin oírlo dos veces los jóvenes salieron del lugar**

Que sucede Bea? – **preguntó Tonks preocupada**

No estoy segura – **dijo haciéndole un hechizo a James y a Harry **- Con esto estarán seguros. No salgan de la habitación. Pronto aparecerán algunos magos, no se desesperen, no pasara nada

Que rayos esta pasando – **dijo Ron apareciendo en la habitación junto a Hermione**

Demonios ahora que! – e**xclamó Remus un tanto fastidiado**

Están bajo ataque – **dijo Tonks, acunando a James**

Pero, no se supone que la fortaleza es impenetrable? – **dijo Fred**

Ya entraron una vez – **dijo Harry** – pero según Bea, solo una especie de criaturas pueden oponer resistencia a la fortaleza

Quienes?

Vampiros…

* * *

Déjenme ver a mi madre!!! – **gritaba Harriet con lagrimas en los ojos. La sujetaban un par de jóvenes**

Señorita! No puede perder la compostura –** le dijo uno de los chicos**

Es mi madre maldita sea, déjenme verla!! Arthur! Te ordeno como superior que me dejes pasar!

Y yo como doctor te ordeno que te calles la boca de una maldita vez - **dijo Robert sacando la cabeza**

Mi madre se esta muriendo! Déjame pasar!

Abran paso! – **exclamo Harry llegando** – Donde esta Bea. La siento débil.

Esta bien, déjense de escándalos – **dijo Robert con la mirada dura**

Vi las diversas heridas que tiene y aun así me pides que me calme! Estas demente si crees que voy a dejar a mi madre sola

"Harry, dile que se tranquilice, estaré bien, no en vano tengo 700 años"

"Bea?"

"Si"

"díselo tu misma"

"es magia mental Harry, no funciona con ella"

Harriet ella estará bien –** la abrazó sin que ella opusiera resistencia, tratando de convencerse a el mismo pues sabia lo sucedido. Los jóvenes que la estaban sujetando suspiraron mentalmente antes de retirarse lo más silenciosamente posible.**

No lo entiendes. Yo vi como le herían, podrá ser muy poderosa pero enfrentarse a un antiguo es demasiado riesgoso – **sollozo**

Ella no tiene que envidar nada del poder de ellos

Es que... Tengo miedo **– se le quebró la voz**

Como todos nosotros –** le susurró** – estamos en medio de una guerra, es natural sentir miedo – **le beso el pelo**

No quiero perder a mi madre –** la chica se abrazo a el llorando con fuerza**.

Ejem –** Robert se aclaro la garganta sonoramente. Tanto Harry como Harriet se separaron, un tanto avergonzados** – pueden pasar.

**El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, y un sonido de un líquido pesado que fluía no daba una sensación muy reconfortante.**

Archie quieres encender la luz? – **dijo Robert un tanto ofuscado. Una tenue luz se encendió lentamente.**

Contento?

Dejen de pelear chicos, - **dijo la voz cansada de Bea.**

Bea!/Madre! – **exclamaron los chicos**

**Plaf! Una sonora bofetada retumbo en la habitación**

General Smith que actitud es esa? – **dijo Bea seriamente **– su conducta ha sido deplorable estas últimas horas. Que ejemplo le da a sus subordinados?

Pero…

Es usted la encargada de preservar este lugar, nunca, entiéndame, nunca deje de sonreír – **Bea suavizó la expresión para abrazar a su hija.**

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Harry – **dijo sentándose** - Quieren dejarse de tonterías y dejarlos pasar de una vez? – **dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial. La puerta se abrió y Ron, Hermione, Remus y Tonks hicieron su aparición**

Estás bien? – **pregunto Remus al ver a la mujer mas pálida de lo acostumbrado (si eso es posible) y con unas vendas manchadas de negro.**

He estado mejor. Les he llamado aquí por que debido a mis heridas tendré que… dormir por un tiempo mientras me recupero. Espero lo mejor de ti hija – **le dijo suavemente** – al resto por que no tendré tiempo de mostrar algo que quería que Harry viera y tu recordaras – **le dijo a Remus. Saco una fotografía mágica de entre su túnica. **

Mi padre y Sirius? – **Harry exclamo sorprendido y extrañado al mirar la foto**.

Valla, no sabia que alguien había tomado una foto ese día – **dijo Remus con una sonrisa al ver la foto sobre el hombro de Harry**

Como es que sucedió eso? – **exclamo Hermione espantada**

Es bastante gracioso – **dijo Remus recordando** – ocurrió en tercer año, James ya tenia la costumbre de fastidiar a tu madre cada que la veía, le solía decir pastelito con un tono de burla que Lili siempre respondía con un golpe, oh si – **rió al ver la cara de Harry** – tu madre era una persona muy explosiva.

Y en primer año Lili y yo habíamos tenido un acuerdo que para que no se nos acercaran íbamos a pretender ser pareja, se que suena raro, pero era justamente por eso que lo planeamos así. Aquel día tu padre había descubierto que todo era una treta para que nos dejaran tranquilas y Lili le llevo la contraria. - **dijo Bea sonriendo**

FLASH BACK

si lo suyo fuera cierto ya se habrían besado – **dijo James**

quien dice q no sea así - **respondió Lili**

en el gran salón

lo haré

apuesto a que no

si no lo hago haré lo que tu digas un día… pero si lo hago tendrás que besar a Black

hecho!

Oigan no me metan a mi – **Exclamo Black**

Vamos Pad, sabes que jamás lo harían – **le dijo tranquilamente a Sirius que lo miro desconfiado**

**Aquella noche en el gran salón, Bea y Lili estaban sentadas juntas justo en la mitad de la mesa de griffindor, frente a ellas Potter, Black, Lupin y Petegrew. Comenzaron a decirse cosas realmente melosas y cursis hasta que así de pronto se besaron… y no fue corto. Los chicos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y se miraron e hicieron acopio de todo su valor para darse aquel beso que Bea aprovecho y lo perduro en un pedazo de papel (léase: hizo una fotografía). Desde aquel día Black había mostrado una faceta desconocida hasta entonces, una bisexualidad un tanto perturbadora ya que solía tener momentos gay en donde no había quien le detenga. Claro que no le importo demasiado al alumnado femenino del plantel**.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando estuvimos en la academia para aurores, se le quito en gran parte esa manía. Que recuperaba en cuanto estábamos solos los cinco. – **dijo Remus un tanto triste.**

"no sabia esa faceta tuya"

"la curiosidad de la juventud, además… jamás me ha gustado seguir un patrón. Yo soy yo y nada mas"

Valla, así que Sirius era todo un caso –** dijo Hermione**

El solía decir constantemente 'yo soy yo y nada mas' – **dijo Bea** - Es una frase que le describe perfectamente.

Jamás le pudieron atar de ninguna forma, y era capaz de hacer que los demás hicieran lo que él quería

Lo que era muy curioso pues tu padre podía convencer a cualquiera que el cielo era verde y con Remus como cerebro era magníficos, por eso jamás entendí por que Petegrew pertenecía a los merodeadores, no era inteligente, ni bien parecido, ni carismático, no tenia nada en común con ustedes tres, por que a ustedes les gustaba el peligro, pero el huía de él.

El siempre se porto amable con nosotros no por nuestra apariencia, sino por quienes éramos en realidad – **dijo Remus tristemente.**

Bea, no creo que nos hayas hecho venir solo para recordar cuando tu salud esta tan débil – **dijo Harriet**

En estos momentos las defensas de la fortaleza han sido removidas, el ataque la destruyó casi en su totalidad, así que están quitando los restos, estamos cayendo. Y lo primero que vi en el mundo exterior es que a pesar de ser medio día estaba tan oscuro como la noche. Lo cual quiere decir que la princesa negra ha obtenido mas poder del que quiero admitir. Pronto estarán aquí para destrozar todo. Por eso los envió afuera, si hay un ataque no tendrán a donde huir –** hizo aparecer unos anillos de acero. –** ayudaran si tienen problemas, pero procuren alejarse de ellos –** les dio los anillos**

Y mis padres y hermanos?

Ellos no están bajo mi protección Ronald – **dijo secamente Bea** – yo hago lo que me parece correcto. Si los demás hacen o no lo mismo que yo me trae sin cuidado.

Me estas pidiendo que te deje sola, y a todos los demás, sabiendo que cuentan conmigo para defenderlos?

Me costo trabajo hacerle creer a los altos mandos que te habían llevado, no puedes permanecer aquí.

Eres tan egoísta!

Mi hija debe tener mas posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo – **dijo sin inmutarse por el grito de la chica**

A donde iremos? – **dijo Tonks**

No hay lugar seguro. Tienen que estar en movimiento. Harry, me hubiera gustado hacer mas por ti. La hora llegará y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerla.

Lo se Beatriz y estoy listo, este tiempo contigo me ha servido para darme valor en lo que el destino ha escrito para mi.

Espero verlos a todos – **se levanto y camino hacia un contenedor** – cuando la guerra termine. Mi preciosa hija… cuídate, y jamás entristezcas esos ojos – **cogió algo de una mesa y se sentó al borde del contenedor** - a tu padre no le hubiera gustado – **se puso la mascara en la cara y se aventó**


	19. El Final

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 19: El Final

Corran! – **gritó Hermione mientras se internaban en un bosque**

Vienen por mi, separémonos - **grito Harry**

Voy contigo – **dijo Harriet**

Si te pasa algo Bea me mata –** le dijo Harry apresuradamente**

Lo mismo digo, además… ya no puedo ir con ellos. Se acaban de internar

Ven – **le cogió de la mano y la jalo dentro del bosque**

No puedes escapar Potter – **dijo una voz entre los árboles**

Eres tan cobarde Voldemort que no me puedes enfrentar solo y cara a cara – **escupió Harry**

Eso lo diría yo – **dijo Voldemort saliendo a la vista, sus rasgos de serpiente estaban acentuados y le daban un aire tenebroso** – después de todo yo estoy solo y tu tiene a tu amiguita

Harriet vete – **ordeno Harry**

Pero…

VETE! – **su voz era fría y cortante.**

Esta bien – **dio media vuelta y se subió a un árbol**

Tu amiguita no se ha ido.

Créelo o no, ella no intervendrá. Tiene algo que tu desconoces y se llama honor –** dijo Harry**

Jajajaja bien, empecemos. DESMAIUS! – **gritó el Lord. El rayo iba directo hacia Harry que no hacia nada por esquivarlo. En la cara de Voldy, se formo una sonrisa sádica. Harry extendió una mano hacia delante y en lugar de impactar el rayo se detuvo y quedo suspendido en forma de una esfera luminosa en la mano de Harry**

Eso es…

Sorprendido?

…

Que crees que hice estos dos años Tom –** dijo secamente recalcando el nombre** – no por nada desaparecí – **jugaba con la esfera que seguía flotando en su mano y la hizo desaparecer** – que te parece estudiar con un vampiro Voldy?

Lo único que me has traído son problemas AVADA KEDAVRA!

Tom Sorvolo Riddle, no te has dado cuenta que no puedes vencerme? Y yo que estaba preocupado por una profecía… - **dijo concentrando la energía del hechizo y cambiando su color a negro.**

Eres solo un niño! – **lanzó otro hechizo que no llego a ser escuchado**

Ya no más, por tu culpa, deje de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo – **la esfera de energía oscura incremento su tamaño al recibir el impacto** – es una pena… no recuerdo que tu poder haya sido tan pobre.

Como te atreves? – **Voldemort lanzaba maleficios sin cesar pero todos eran interceptados por la esfera de energía oscura que Harry tenia en su mano.**

Es hora de acabar con esto –** Harry soltó la esfera que fue flotando hasta colocarse sobre Voldy. Se extendió sobre él y lo atrapo sin que pudiera hacer algo** – morirás.

Harry! Estas bien?

Tu que crees mi dulce Harriet – **dijo el joven con tono divertido**

Que no me gusto nada el sujeto que peleo contra Voldemort.

Cálmate quieres? – **dijo con un tono tranquilizador**

Tal y como dijo mi señora. Voldemort muere de la manera mas humana, de asfixia – dijo **una voz en medio del bosque. Una que Harry conocía demasiado bien**

Colagusano… que haces aquí?

Solo lo que mi señora quiere que haga. Llevarte hasta ella. Actívate! – **sintió el acostumbrado tirón de un traslador, aun que se preguntaba como era posible si no lo había tocado.**

Que demonios ha pasado, es magia. Pero como? Si soy inmune a ella?

No tengo nada más que hacer por ahora. Adiós** – se apareció.**

Donde estamos? Harry conoces el lugar?

Estamos en Hogwarts

No q nadie se puede aparecer?

Eso creí.

Para mi señora nada es imposible – **dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas** – si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme. Mi señora ha deseado conocerte desde hace algún tiempo

Por que tendríamos que hacerlo? – **reclamo Harriet. No pudo reconocer al sujeto. Llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro**

Por que de otro modo las criaturas que rondan por aquí los devorarían

Como si pudieran –** murmuro la chica**

Por favor, síganme – **entraron al castillo. A paso lento. había bastante gente caminando y se hacían a un lado en cuanto pasaban. Por desgracia Harry conocía muy bien ese camino, iban al despacho del director.**

Imperio en mi alma – **dijo a la gárgola**.

Pasen. No puedo acompañarlos mas – **les dejo paso. Siguieron caminando y tocaron la puerta**

Adelante Harry, sin miedo – **dijo la voz de una mujer, conocía esa voz. La princesa oscura. Abrió las puertas. Estaba totalmente desprovisto de decoraciones, no cuadros no muebles, nada. Solo una silla y en ella…**

Moon! – **exclamo Harriet**

Atrás si no quieren que el niño llore desde el mas allá – **dijo la albina señalando a un niño de tres años que se sujetaba de una cuerda en el aire**

Que es lo que quieres Darkness? – **dijo Harry ya enojado.**

Solo ver una profecía cumplirse, si no te importa mi padre tiene que cortarte la cabeza para poder reinar.

Tu padre? Quien es?

Me llaman Sauron, gobernante de la oscuridad y sus criaturas – **dijo una voz profunda surgiendo de las sombras**.- no es nada personal chico, pero el incompetente de Voldemort solo ha hecho las cosas mas difíciles, así que afloja y muere rápido. – **era un hombre mayor con ago de barba negra, al igual que sus cabellos y una tez bronceada así como tenia unas cicatrices y le faltaba un dedo, en donde alguna vez había tenido un anillo**

No puede ser. Como? **– murmuro Harriet**

Mi querida hija lo hizo por mí.

Podemos concentrarnos? Estoy hastiado de que me quieran asesinar así que enfrentémonos, no tendría caso si me dejo morir.

Bien dicho chico. Pero antes de empezar. Quieres mirar por la ventana? Seguro que te encantara el cuadro – **sabia que aquello no era una petición sino una orden y sin poder evitarlo se asomo a la ventana.**

**Un grupo de cinco personas, estaba siendo acorralado por un ejecito. Trataban de defenderse en vano. Todo estaba perdido**.

Que te parece si peleamos sin magia – **propuso Harry** - Se perfectamente que nuestros poderes están bastante cerca y nos llevaría a una batalla que destruiría mucho mas que solo el castillo y eso no te conviene.

No tengo problemas muchacho. De un modo u otro morirás – **dijo Sauron apareciendo un hacha doble**

Bien –** dijo Harry materializando un par de dagas. Cruzo sus brazos.**

**De esa manera se inicio la batalla, ambos poseían una habilidad increíble, Sauron atacaba constantemente y aunque sus golpes no eran cien por ciento certeros dañaban fácilmente a Harry. En cambio este, que tenia que acercarse a su enemigo para atacar, calculaba bien sus ataques y los pocos que había efectuado habían dado en el blanco.**

**Se preguntaran y Harriet? Fue inmovilizada por Darkness en cuanto empezó la pelea**.

No eres mas que un humano –** dijo Sauron al cortar seriamente el brazo de Harry**

Tu tienes el cuerpo de uno – **dijo Harry dando un salto hacia atrás y evitando levemente que le tocara las costillas.**

Me gusta. Tienes agallas – **dijo Sauron** – pero es hora de terminar. Asestó un hachazo en diagonal hacia el lado izquierdo de Harry, quien tomado por sorpresa no pudo escapar ileso del golpe. Tenía abierto justo debajo de las costillas.

No termina hasta que acaba – **dio un gran salto y clavo las dagas cerca de la clavícula del sujeto**.

Si que tienes valor y suerte muchachito. Pero no moriré así de fácil

Buaaa!! Buaaa!! – **Cygnus empezó a llorar.**

Calla Cygnus, se bueno, y no llores – **susurro Moon con voz cansada. Y con los ojos cerrados**

Darkness! – **volteó enojado y alejo a Harry de un golpe**.

Si padre! –** le hizo un hechizo silenciador. Pero el niño siguió llorando. Y el ambiente se cargo de sus lágrimas.**

Por favor no le haga nada a Cygnus. Padre por favor. A Cygnus no, es solo un niño, te puede servir bien. Trasciende dimensiones. Tómame a mí, pero a Cygnus no por favor – **suplico Moon. Con lagrimas en los ojos totalmente desesperada. Aquello provoco que Harry recordara su pasado. "a Harry no por favor, tómame a mi pero déjale a él"**

Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho a dirigirle la palabra – **Darkness le escupió y le dio una bofetada. Antes de lanzarle un hechizo, Harry impulsado por la adrenalina corrió y se interpuso entre Moon y la maldición. que reboto en él.**

Déjala tranquila – **dijo Harry limpiándose la sangre de la cara** – la pelea es conmigo y no ha terminado. Déjala fuera de todo esto – **miro a Sauron decidido a terminar de una vez. Sujetó sus dagas y se lanzo en un ataque directo. Sus brazos paralelos de forma horizontal enmarcaban su cara. El brazo superior lo levanto de modo vertical, manteniendo así un ataque defensivo. Esta vez el tenia el factor sorpresa. Clavo la primera daga cerca del hombro derecho y la otra la utilizo para apartarlo de Moon.**

Son pocos los que me han logrado herir muchacho y puedes contarte entre ellos. –** su semblante era serio. Sin entender todavía por que el muchacho había decidido pelear sin magia, puesto que era inmune a ella, un protegido.**

Se que no te puedo matar – **dijo el joven** – así que no finjas que esos golpes son mortales, quizás te debiliten un poco pero jamás te matarían.

Eres muy observador niño. No puedes matarme

Y quien dijo que quiero matarte – **ataco nuevamente evitando que tomara su arma. Nuevamente insertó un arma en el cuerpo de Sauron y la otra la utilizo para tumbarlo al piso. Ambos cubiertos de sangre mirándose a los ojos. Sauron, estaba furioso pero por mas que lo intentara no podía escapar del agarre.**

Esta vez no podrás causar más problemas rey del inframundo. Señor de las tinieblas. Se perfectamente que Voldemort fue un peón mas y tu el jugador. No soy tan ignorante. Estas perdido 'convoco mi alma vagabunda entre dos mundos, y a la tuya a ser sellada en la morada de los grandes. Sea cuerpo mediador y sangre camino para congelar esencia, aura, magia, alma.' – **una y otra vez repitió el conjuro.**

**Darkness callo desmayada y Moon logro liberarse rápidamente poniendo a salvo a Cygnus para luego tomar el cuchillo que tenia Darkness en sus manos y cortarse las palmas y muñecas.**

**Harriet tenia cortaduras por todo el cuerpo y es que Darcy había estado cortándole mientras veía el combate. Ahora estaba desmayada debido a la perdida de sangre.**

**Harry estaba en una situación similar, su cuerpo estaba por colapsar, y no había alcanzado ni la mitad del conjuro. Sintió como un líquido tibio recorrió sus brazos y cara, pero no les presto atención. Ahora debía sellar al que provoco toda su miseria. Su poder iba en aumento y Sauron se hundió en el piso con mayor rapidez, no podía detenerse en ese momento pese a que su cuerpo se lo reclamaba a gritos. La sangre corría por su cara, torso y brazos. Estaba mareándose. Aun así siguió poniendo en peligro su vida.**

'…esencia, aura, magia, alma!' – **gritó. El cuerpo de Sauron se perdió en la fría roca. Todo se volvió negro para Harry

* * *

**

Moon no puedes irte! – **Harry recién tomaba conciencia. El grito de un hombre fue lo primero que escucho.**

Claro que puedo. Es mi deber. Necesito hablar con mi tía. – **dijo Moon tranquilamente**

Pero…

No te preocupes Shao Lang. Me mantendré en contacto y mi esposo se puede hacer cargo de todo lo demás

Entiendo – **dijo una chica. Harry abrió los ojos despacio. Eran los esposos Lee**.

Guarden silencio – **llegó una chica de cabellos blancos ha despertado**.- al verla Harry se levanto casi de inmediato

Tu…

Tranquilo Harry – **dijo Moon que se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería**. – todo ha terminado – **sonrió tristemente** – te presento a mi hermana de alma. Ann Joker

Tú hermana?

así es joven Harry, y le agradezco que haya terminado con mi maldición – **sonrió dulcemente **– por lastima, tengo que empezar a reunir energía nuevamente para el retorno de mi padre. Aunque pueda vivir mejor a partir de ahora.

No entiendo nada

_Relájate pequeño –_ **dijo Amazone entrando a la habitación seguida de Seth**.

_Amazone?? –_ **Harry se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa serpiente Luego de tanto tiempo**

Ann! **– un señor entro en la sala –** te llaman los niños.

Hola papá – **saludo Moon**

Es mi imaginación o estaba al servicio de ella? –** dijo Harry mirando a Ann**

Bueno, todos estábamos a su servicio – **respondió Flash Star alias Ullion** – de otro modo hubieses terminado muerto

Él tiene razón – **dijo Moon** – yo lo sabía, pero mi padre no me permitía hablar de eso, así que solo me quedaba ayudar.

Si me disculpan un momento – **Ann salio seguida del sr. Star.**

Harry! Despertaste! –** Harriet entro y prácticamente salto sobre nuestro joven héroe**

Espera Harriet. Me asfixias

Lo que pasa es que esta feliz de que su hermano haya salido con vida de todo esto –** sonrió una mujer morena**

Hermano??? –** Harry se sorprendió mucho**

No te preocupes, ya lo sabíamos, muchas cosas se aclararon mientras dormías – **dijo Ruth**

Ruth deberías descansar –** dijo Beatriz con claras marcas de cansancio**.

Mira quien habla – **dijo Harry. Causando la risa de todos los presentes**

Donde están mis amigos? Y Remus y los niños? – **preguntó Harry**

están bien, el colegio tenía que volver a abrir sus puertas, así que hicimos algunos arreglos para que Lupin fuera nombrado director. – **dijo Moon sonriendo**

Pero y el resto de señores oscuros? Que pasara en los otros lugares?

Todos ellos era Ann – **dijo Shao Lang hablando por primera vez desde que despertó Harry**. – y ya no hay peligro de nada

Cuanto tiempo permanecí inconciente? – **dijo Harry**

Casi un mes – **dijo Sakura** – todo el mundo creyó que no sobrevivirías. Pero la maestra Lut nos dio esperanza, ella, Moon y Beatriz, hicieron todo lo posible por que no pasaras al otro plano.

Yo también creí que moría, pero en el ultimo momento… sentí que la fuerza regresaba

Fui yo Harry – **dijo Moon** – Recientemente, descubrí quien era mi padre biológico – **suspiro** – Sabias que la sangre Black tiene propiedades de potenciador en las pociones? Yo solo utilice mi sangre para potenciar tu hechizo.

Tu padre es entonces un Black

Ciertamente lo es. Sirius Black es el padre de mi pequeña Moon. Aunque debería llamarte Hísiëriel – **dijo una mujer de apariencia joven, pero si mirabas fijamente en sus ojos te darías cuenta de tu error**

Maestra.- **todos los presentes hicieron una leve reverencia**.

Tu deberías estar preparando tus cosas para partir jovencita –** le dijo a Moon** – y no te olvides de despedirte de Hao, ni de tu hijo

Lo sé maestra, disculpen todos – **y salió**.

A donde ira? –** pregunto Harriet**

Con su familia en el bosque, es tiempo que se reúna con ellos, Moon es un espíritu pacifico, esta experiencia ciertamente es lo peor que pudo haberle pasado. Necesita descansar y casarse con uno de su raza.

Su raza? – **Sakura y Lee se miraron**

Elfos – **dijo Beatriz**

Esa es una buena idea – **dijo Harry recostándose** – irse por un buen tiempo.

Pero tienes a tantas personas aquí Harry – **dijo Ruth** – no deberías perder el contacto con ellas.

No planeo distanciarme de las personas que amo. Solo quiero disfrutar la vida como jamás he podido – **dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño** – quizás… Bea, tu crees que me dejen ingresar de nuevo a la fortaleza?

Claro! –** exclamo Harriet** – eres mi hermano, como no dejarte pertenecer.

Harriet fue nombrada jefe de los protegidos – **dijo Bea**. – todo un logro.

Quisiera saber cuando llegaran los alumnos – **dijo Harry**

En un mes – **dijo Sakura**

Cuando regresan ustedes? Y los profesores no deberían estar aquí ya?

Pues veras… Shao Lang es el nuevo profesor de defensa y Sakura bueno… es su esposa. Ann… ella enseñara pociones, Hermione Runas, Fred encantamientos y George transformaciones. En fin los profesores son los que lucharon – **dijo Ruth** – así debe ser, y así será.

Madre yo quisiera unas vacaciones – **dijo Harriet** – no quiero ese cargo impuesto por los ancianos. Por que no puedo hacer lo que los demás?

Por que no eres como los demás Harriet –** dijo Ruth duramente –** tu deber es dirigir a los protegidos en una nueva era de paz con los magos. Y proteger y cuidar a Harry hasta que sus heridas hayan sanado, luego – **miro a Harry** – hay una ultima cosa que debes hacer antes de ser libre.

Que es eso?

Casarte por supuesto – **dijo Bea. Esto hizo enrojecer a mas no poder a Harry**

Pero… con quien?

Ann –** dijo Ruth** – ella y tu son tan iguales y tan diferentes, marcados por el destino, no te preocupes por tu futuro con ella, se amaran, esta escrito **– sonrió** – y uno de sus descendientes será el encargado de exterminar a Sauron la próxima vez, y se casara con la hija de Sauron en ese tiempo, y así por siempre.

Todo esto es un nuevo comienzo, para ti Harry, para Ann, y todos en realidad, así que procuren disfrutar este tiempo –** dijo sonriendo Bea

* * *

**

bueno. el sgte cap es el epilogo, me gusto mucho escribir esta historia, aunq no tuve muchos reviews u.u 


	20. Epilogo

**HARRY POTTER Y EL SECRETO DEL ULTIMO BLACK**

normal

_habla animal (o q Harry no entiende)_

"pensamientos"

CAPITULO 20: EPILOGO

Papi! Papi! Ya nos vamos – **dijo una pareja de niños, ambos de cabellos negros, la niña tenía los ojos negros y el niño de color celeste cielo**

Pórtense bien en Hogwarts – **dijo una mujer de pelo blanco, aunque notablemente joven, abrazando a su esposo, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes**

Lo prometemos – **dijeron los dos traviesos al mismo tiempo**

No fue buena idea que conocieran a Fred y George –** murmuró Harry**

No olviden escribir para saber en que casa están – **dijo la madre al ver a sus hijos subir al tren**

No lo olvidaremos

Tranquila estarán bien – **sonrió Harry**. – Con el James como prefecto no creo que hagan mayores travesuras.

* * *

Lili! Anton! – **dijo una chica de cabellos violeta**

Evelin! –** Evelin era la hija menor de Tonks y Lupin, ella cursaba el 4 año. Y James, su hermano, el 7.**

Y? ya saben en que casa quedaran?

No, mamá no nos quiso decir – **dijo Antón**

Papá dice que es mas emocionante – **dijo Lili**

Y en que casa quisieran quedar?

Me da igual, pero papá cree que yo iré a Griffindo y Antón a Ravenclaw

Es curioso, yo diría que ambos van para Griffindor, seria genial tenerlos en la torre, solo no causen muchos problemas. James casi se cambia de colegio al darse cuenta que entraban este año

Por que?

Nosotros somos tranquilos

Evelin! –** una chica que tenia el emblema de prefecta se acerco al grupo**

Que sucede Ying Lay?

Ya vamos a llegar, apúrate

Hasta luego chicos, suerte!

* * *

Nerviosa?

Mucho, y tú?

También. – **todos los de primer año estaban esperando ser llamados luego de un suspiro profundo al saber que solo se tenían que poner el sombrero**

Lee, Kio Shen - **dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver al hijo de dos de sus amigos allí, el pequeño castaño se coloco el sombrero**

RAVENCLAW!!!

Potter, Anton – **el pelinegro se coloco el sombrero**

Ahh un Potter, veo en ti gran orgullo, y eres un pequeño manipulador, aunque tus intenciones no son malas, donde te pongo pequeño, tienes un gran corazón, pero piensas bien antes de realizar cualquier cosa, entonces estarás bien en SLYDERING! – **todos los presentes se limitaron a aplaudir, Remus sonrió. Con la madre que tenían era lo mas lógico**

Potter Lili!

Valla, esto si es sorpresa, veo gran agudeza, y quieres que todo sea perfecto para que nada salga mal, aunque… si te encantan los libros. Creo que estarás bien con tu hermano en SLYDERING – **la sonrisa de Remus y algunos de los presentes se ensancho**.

Weasley Madelain

GRIFFINDOR!

Weasley Nadia

GRIFFINDOR

Weasley Steven

GRIFFINDOR

Weasley Zackarias

GRIFFINDOR

**Aquel cuarteto de pelirrojos eran los hijos de los gemelos, los mellizos Maddy y Steve de Fred y los mellizos Nady y Zack de George. Aunque más parecía que los dos niños eran los gemelos, al igual que las niñas.**

**Así termino la selección de los alumnos**

Queridos niños – **dijo Remus poniéndose de pie** – sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Les hago recordar que el bosque prohibido esta PROHIBIDO. El señor Toker, nuestro conserje, me hace recordar que esta prohibida la magia en los pasillos y que los productos del Niño malo están prohibidos. Quiero hacerles recordar que aunque la guerra termino, las cosas aun no son tan fáciles, espero que las cuatro casas se comporten como una sola, es muy necesaria la unión, aun en nuestros días. Solo me queda decir, buen provecho – **los platos se llenaron y los alumnos comenzaron a comer**

Este sea un año muy interesante – **dijo Sakura sentada en la mesa de profesores**

Y los siguientes 7 años también, no lo dudes –** dijo Remus**

Los hijos de Potter tienen gran potencial – **dijo Lee**

Lastima que usen ese creativo para travesuras – **dijo Tonks**

Todo es culpa de Fred y George – **dijo Hermione. mirando a los niños.**

Epidemia de gemelos – **sonrió Lupin**

Valla que si. Tendremos muchos dolores de cabeza

Esta es una nueva generación – **dijo Sakura**

Y que generación! - **dijo Tonks causando risas a todos

* * *

el ultimo capitulo! q emocion**

estas historias son parte de la historia anterior, por favor diganme con que historia quieren que siga

- **Lili si, Liliane no**. - la verdadera historia de Lili Evans. son los dos ultimos años de los chicos en Hogwarts, muchos misterios y muchisimo mas romance

- **De Constelaciones y Magia** - es la historia de Moon Star desde que mueren sus padres hasta que entra a Hogwarts. quisas no tan romantica, pero si con mucha aventura

-**Tierra escondida** - quias sea mi favorita. es la historia de Sirius y la mamá de Moon, como se conocieron hasta el tragico momento final.

luego tengo tambien **Historias de una vidente**. que ya se esta publicando, por favor, diganme si continuo esa antes de publicar cualquier otra.

espero sus opiniones. gracias.


End file.
